Forgetting Him
by Badass Hathaway
Summary: How will Rose forget Dimitri once he leaves? Rose is strong and refuses to cry and mope. She turns to training as a mean to cope. What happends when she is assigned a new mentor? A hot, sexy new Mentor.. What happends when Dimitri eventually comes back?
1. Chapter 1 Gone?

**Hey Guys, this is my 2****nd**** Fan fiction. Please review and let me know what you think. Be truthful. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE – I'm leaving you.**

Golden rays of warmth hovered over the school in early morning, or night in Moroi terms and time. I was sitting on an old ledge that was dangerously close to the end of the balcony. I came to this balcony every 'night' to clear my head before training with Dimitri. The balcony was located on top of my dorm and was easily accessible due to my awesome stealthy ninja skills. It also helped having a room on the highest level in the novice dorm buildings. All I had to do was climb up the drain pipe outside my window and there I was.

A lot had been going in lately at St. Vladimir's Academy. Or as I liked to call it. The hell-hole. With the strigoi attacks last week, traumatised students and graduation nearing, the place was as busy as a bee-hive.

The balcony had a breath taking view of the school. It was sunset and the sun's rays laced around the pine trees surround the academy and a soft fresh smelling breeze swept through the deserted school grounds. Long shadows danced around waiting until the sun set. Sweet silence filled the air comfortably. Warmth tickled my skin one last time before the sun stepped down from its heavenly staged and bided farewell until tomorrow.

The night was fairly warm and felt somewhat protective - as if I needed protection I was the best novice in his damned shit hole.

I looked at my phone. 6:15am. Everyone will take up in an hour and... Shit! I got training in 15 minutes. I quickly climbed down from the roof into my dorm and threw on a random sports bra and shorts. Grabbing my stuff, I jogged out the door and tied my hair into a high pony tail. By the time I reached the gym, it was 6:35. I was 5 minutes late for practise.

I walked into the gym and dumped my bag on the ground and said "Sorry I'm late comrade. But it's only 5 minutes! That's a world record and my earliest time!"

I expected a laugh from him, a smile or even an "Oh Roza" and shake of his head but as I turned to look him in the eyes I saw him standing there in his Guardian Mask. I took this opportunity to check him out. He wasn't wearing his training clothes but loose dark jeans and a black polo shirt that showed every line of his muscular upper body. If I wasn't so confused as to why he was dressed up I would have drooled all him.

I gave him a puzzled look and he stared at me, expressionless. I was momentarily Speechless. What the hell was going on? I decided to end the awkward silence.

"Yo, Dimitri? Where you going today" I asked. Curiosity laced every word.

Dimitri continued the glare at me. A sad expression bore into his face but that was quickly shielded by his guardian mask.

"Rose. Roza..." He stared. Their was pain in his words but in his next words the emotion was gone. "I'm leaving you."

I stared at him blankly. He's leaving? _Wait? Who? What? Now? Why?_

I decided I'll be strong and blink back the tears threatening to pour from my eyes. I stared at him and tried to mimic his guardian mask.

"I decided that I wanted to give Tasha a go. I already love her but I think I can further my feelings and start a family with her. She offered me a job and family. I can't refuse that. I'm leaving now. The school will organize a new mentor for you. "

I looked into his mesmerizing eyes. _Be strong Rose act as if it doesn't bother you._

"Okay. I'll see you around. Have a good life." With those words I picked up my gym back and slowly began to retreat to the door. I had to get out of here before traitor tears ran down by face. How could one person make me feel like this? Oh my gosh – it's so hard to blink back tears when your emotions are this powerful. I was nearly at the door when he spoke to me and I stopped.

'Is _that_ it?' Anger laced those words and another emotion… wait - was that hurt? Does he _really_

Expect _me_ to _beg _for _him_ to stay and cry my little heart out?

I'm _ROSE_ Hathaway. And Rose Hathaway _doesn't_ get her heart broken - _She breaks_ hearts.

"After everything we've been through that's all you can say Rose? I _love_ you" Something snapped in me and I turned around, staring into his frightened eyes. He flinched as my next words left my mouth. I was even taken back from how harsh my tone was.

"Cut the shit, Dimitri. You're _leaving_ me. You _don't_ love me. What the fuck do you want me to say?

Do you want me to beg you to stay? Hug your legs like a fucking five year old pleading with you. Cry my heart out? Why the fuck would I do that. Leave. _Now._ Goodbye Guardian Belikov."

With that I walked out of the gym and ran to my room, without looking back.

I refuse to cry. I refuse to be weak. I'm strong. I'm strong. I'm _strong_?

**Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Please tell me by reviewing. Thanks.**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2 Hope?

CHAPTER TWO

I ran to my room ignoring the blur of people on either side of me. Classes start in 1 hour and everyone was up having breakfast. No one gave me weird glares for running in the hallway, they were all used to me Being late for everything and running about.

As soon as I ran to my room, I forcefully banged the door behind me and locked it.

I planned to go to the balcony but I needed to calm down and be strong. Don't cry Rose - I kept telling myself. Grabbing my guitar and pluck I opened the window and shimmied my way up the gutter.

I found music peaceful and played my guitar whenever I had powerful emotions overcome me. People say I can sing well but I'm not too modest.

I sat down on the ledge parallel from the edge of the roof so of I turn my head, I got

A bird's eye view of the school and all the people below.

Then I though of the perfect song to play.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Yeah_

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap_

_And you hoping but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel_

_And they sayin' what would you wish for_

_If you had one chance_

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

I really could use a wish right now. If I could have one wish right now it would be that Dimitri would stay and we'll be together.

I flipped through my mental song album list and started to play my next song.

_I said I don't want to walk this earth if I gotta do it solo._

_See girl we used to be a team_

_Runnin the streets (yeah)_

_We was living out our dream (ohh)_

_You used to be my rider_

_I was your provider_

_Now we separated in two_

_Oh we was burning up the block(yeah)_

_And everybody know when we step in the spot(ohh)_

_See, we was like the dynamic duo_

_Id never thought that you'd go, but you did uh, yeah you did_

_Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)_

_And now you got me trapped up on this island_

_Where nowhere to get home_

_And I don't wanna go, go_

_I don't wanna go, go_

_I don't wanna it no, no_

_I don't wanna it no, no_

_I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo)_

_Cuz I was so high_

_And now im so low_

_And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo_

_Said I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)_

_You was the beat on to my top line,_

_Put us together_

_And you'd have to hit rewind_

_See, you give me a purpose_

_Now I'm getting nervous_

_That my heart will never sing again_

_Oh, when we was runnin up the airways,_

_They knew us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K._

_See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold_

_Never thought that you'd go but you did ya, ya you did._

I was still holding back buckets full of tears by the end of this song. I looked at my watch; there was 10 minutes until class started so I decided I'll play one more song.

_here we go_

_welcome to my funeral_

_without you i dont even have a pulse_

_all alone it's dark and cold _

_with every move i die_

_here i go _

_this is my confession oh_

_a lost cause nobody can save my soul _

_i am so delusional _

_with every move i die_

_i have destroyed our life,_

_it's gone_

_payback is sick_

_it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_just fighting to get through the night_

_i'm losing it_

_with every move i die_

_i'm fading_

_i'm broken inside_

_i've wasted the love of my life_

_i'm losing it_

_with every move i die_

_when did i become such a hyprociate_

_double life, lies that you caught me in_

_trust me i'm paying for it with every move i die_

_on the floor im just a zombie who i am is not who i wanna be_

_i'm such a tradegy with every move i die_

……_._

_i'm fading_

_i'm broken inside_

_i've wasted the love of my life_

_i'm losing it_

_with every move i die_

At the end of the song I got up and turned around to go to class when I heard cheers behind me. I turned around to see the whole school plus teachers and guardians staring at me in awe. I looked at them puzzled when one guy screamed 'Encore!' I smiled my man-eater smile and shook my head in disbelieve. I sprinted to get down from the roof and meet the rest of the student body and staff. Everyone was staring at me when their mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouths, the flies will get in" I said but no one decide to move so I walked passed them until a hand grabbed my forearm. I turned around to see Eddie staring at me with wonder written all over his face.

"Rose.. We didn't know you could sing. And that good! I've never heard a voice that good!" he shook his head still in shock.

"You can't know everything about me" I laughed and walked towards class.

Maybe today would be a better day than originally though to be.

**Good or bad? I wanted to bring in music because you guys are gonna vote on what the story line should be. Either private message me or review the following.**

**She finds love with another mentor.**

**She finds love with another moroi.**

**She finds love with another dhampir.**

**Dimitri comes back.**

**Becomes a singer and has a happy life.**

**Is alone.**

**Please tell me. **

**-Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3 New Mentor?

**Hey Guys.**

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been reading spirit bound and it is fantastic. I love how Rose was like "If I really did it, you wouldn't have caught me." **

**Ok this is a long Chapter (5 pages on Microsoft Word) to make up for not updating. Remember to check out my profile for outfits etc. And don't forget to read my other story 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, today'.**

**Please remember review. I won't continue if people don't review because that makes me believe you don't like my story. I want at least 10 reviews, so go back and review other chapters if you haven't already.**

**P.S In this Story, the battle with the Strigoi in Shadow kiss happened, Dimitri and Rose didn't sleep together and Dimitri wasn't turned. Plus Rose now had 6 **_**molnija **_**marks and a battle mark. (She got 4 more at an attack when she and Lissa went shopping. I might do a flashback in future chapters)**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Rose: **_**I own Vampire Academy because I'm the main character!**

_**Me: **_**Umm... no you don't. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the characters.**

_**Rose: **_**Bullshit! Since when? She doesn't own me! I live in America! It's a free country!**

_**Me: **_**Rose shut up. Richelle Mead owns**_** everything – **_**Including **_**you**_**. But see doesn't own my story line or Chris!**

_Previously on Forgetting Him…_

{ "Rose.. We didn't know you could sing. And that good! I've never heard a voice that good!" he shook his head still in shock.

"You can't know everything about me" I laughed and walked towards class.

Maybe today would be a better day than originally though to be. }

_Now on with the show…_

_**Forgetting Him**_

**Chapter Three. – New Mentor.**

_He's_ been gone for … _1_ Week.

_7_ Days.

_168_ Hours_._

_10, 080_ Minutes.

_604, 800_ Seconds.

Which ever way you want to look at it.

Why can't I just comprehend his departure? Why can't I just accept _he's_ gone? Why can't I move on? Why can't I live my life without him? Why did I _ever_ love _him_? Why _doesn't_ _he_ love _me_? Why _Tasha_?

Why.

A three letter word that can hold an infinite number of questions but can only release a limited number of answers.

Why.

The word that signifies my life.

As soon as _he_ left, I've been stuck in my room or the gym whenever class wasn't on. I only went to class so rumours don't spread. My life's been a blur for this past week. I really can't remember anything other than 'Rose…Roza…_I'm _leaving _you_'.

Lissa's getting suspicious. I haven't told her what had happened for fear of her hating _Tasha_ or _him_. But what makes her more suspicious is that for the past week, I've refused to eat. I know. I know. _Rose Hathaway_ refuses to _eat_? What's up with that? I really don't know. Food seems… unimportant. Life seems unimportant. So Lissa's been forcing me to eat. Lissa has taken responsibility of 'looking' after me and she's trying to find out what happened to me. Maybe I should tell her? Lissa _is_ my life. Lissa _isn't_ going to leave me.

Between the long hours I spent in the gym working out and moping in my room, I thought I seemed pretty normal. None of my class mates suspected anything. I still got in trouble _every_ day and still gave anyone shit who pissed me off.

But in one week, lots of things can happen. My body has changed… a lot. I was still curvy but now _everything_ was toned. No longer did I have a little bit of fat to balance the muscle. Still, It gave me an edgy look, a dangerous look.

_***Forgetting Him***_

After classes on the 10th day _he_ was gone, I was in my room, writing a new song.

_And now the sun is rising  
And now the long walk back home (back home)  
There's just so many faces,  
But no one I need to know (need to know)_

In the dark I can't fight it, I fake til I'm numb  
But in the bright light,  
I taste you on my tongue

Now the party's over  
And every bodys gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?  
Ah ah ah, ah ah ah  
Or am I just hungover?

Even my dirty laundry  
Everything just smells like you (like you)  
And now my head is throbbing  
Every song is out of tune  
Just like you

In the dark I can't fight it til it disapears  
But in the daylight  
I taste you in my tears

And now the party's over,  
And every bodys gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?

Now Iv'e got myself looking like a mess  
Standing alone  
Hear at the end try to pretend but no,  
I put up my fight  
But this is it this time (this time)  
Cus I'm here at the end, tryin to pretend  
Here at the end, tryin to pretend  
Oh, ohhh

And now the party's over,  
And every bodys gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?  
Ah ah ah, ah ah ah  
Or am I just hungover?

Ah ah ah  
Or am I just hungover  


I heard a knock at the door at the end of my song. A messenger of Alberta's was there, telling me Alberta requested for me to be at here office now to discuss the matter of a new mentor. _Yippee_.

I got dressed in a really short, black, leather skirt, with a black one-shouldered gold-ringed top. I wore a black studded vest on top and killer cut-out studded leather high heels. To complete my look, I accessorised with diamond-encrusted black sunnies, black and gold clutch purse, black rose necklace, black leather hook and eye Pandora bracelet, white gold and diamond Tahitian Black Pearls earrings, black Calvin Klein watch and a black pearl ring surrounded by diamonds.

Hey, just becase I've moping around, _doesn't_ mean I can forget my appearance.

_***Forgetting Him***_

Alberta's office was pretty plain. She only had the essentials such as a table, light and chair. Mahogany wood was the 'theme'. I had this weird feeling that Alberta knew that Dimitri and I's relationship was more than teacher/student, but she never mentioned it. After he left, she looked at me … sympathetically? Or was it _motherly_? I've always consider Alberta as a mother to me, since my _real mother_ was a no-show in my life.

"Rose…Please sit down." She gestured to an old fashioned, wooden chair in front of her plain timber table. I obeyed and she continued.

"As a result of Guardian Bel – your old mentor's departure, I have found an excellent guardian to replace him. I got him transferred just for you and I'm _sure_ the two of you _will_ get along." She avoided using _his_ name which I was grateful for… but what was the part of her being so _sure_ that the new mentor and I _will_ get alone? Was it sarcasm or the … truth? How would she know?

"'Kay… so who is it?" I asked, curiosity laced every word.

"Guardian Chris Conner will be your new men-"

"Don't fuck with me Alberta!" I interrupted. She has to be _shitting_ me. She was just messing with me. _The_ Chris Conner is not going to be my mentor because… he's _the_ Chris Conner.

"What do you mean Ro-"

"_The_ Chris Conner, who saved _Queen_ Bitch from 5 strigoi, _by himself_, at such a young age, would no way give up his position as _Tatiana's _first sanctioned guardian, to mentor _me_." I interrupted – once again.

"Rose, calling the Queen names is going to get you arrested for treason one day." She smirked.

"Yeah, like Lissa hasn't said that to be before, but, onto Chris. Don't fuck with me Alberta. I'm not falling for your shit."

"What an opening statement." A new voice joined our conversation. The new voice was manly and deep… seductive in a way. Closing the door behind him was _the_ Chris Conner. I though he was hot in photos but in real life… wow. He was only 21 years old. He was tall and muscular. His hair was light brown, but in the light appeared to have light golden highlights. His eyes were a similar to his hair and also appeared to have a golden tint to them. A neat light shadow of stubble covered the bottom area of his face giving him an edgy, sexy appeal. He was wearing a tight-fitted black top with skinny black jeans. He wore black converse and held a black sports bag. He had a black theme going on. But it made him look hotter.

"Good Evening Guardian Connor. This is-"Alberta began but was interrupted by Chris. I think Alberta's starting to get pissed off since she hasn't finished her sentences this meeting.

"Rose Hathaway. I've heard _so _much about you. It's _my_ pleasure to mentor you." He breathed in a seductive way. His voice made my knees buckle and my heart melt. He was so … HOT!

I ignored the invisible pull of attraction and responded in a true Rose Hathaway fashion.

"Oh yeah? What shit have you heard? And how do you know my name?" I said rasing both my eyebrows, (I still couldn't do the cool one-eyebrow trick.)

"As you can see, Rose is a pain in the neck." Alberta sighed before continuing. "Rose, you could take the rest of the day off so you and Guardian Connor can get to know each other's abilities etc."

"The whole day off? Cool. So I just have to get rid of my mentor and get a new one so I can have a day off? I should do this more often…"

With a shake of her head, Alberta left her office.

"So…" I began, getting lost in Chris's bottom-less eyes. "You gonna answer my last question?"

I stood up and moved so I was facing him. I crossed my eyes and masked my love-struck face with a convincing look of questioning and curiosity.

I saw his eyes trail the length of my body before meeting my eyes. A small shiver ran through my body as his eyes slowly roamed it. Sure guys did that everyday … but this was _different_.

"Who doesn't know you? The whole world is talking about Rose Hathaway, the novice who has 6 _molnija _marks _and_ a battle mark before graduation. People idolise you." His smiled. If I didn't have my mental barriers up to keep me from giving into my attraction, I would have melted to the ground.

"I find _that_ hard to believe. _The whole world_? Hardly. Only this academy knows my 'achievements'."

"That's what you think. You of all people know how fast rumours spread. And how widespread."

"Me of all people? _Great._ What else have you heard?" I questioned.

"A female novice that has beauty none can compare to. Deadly and dangerous but feisty, witty and stubborn. Some rumours are indeed the truth – like those – but others are wrong. A blood whore? I don't see marks or signs of needing a 'fix'. Fame seeking? You just thought no one else knew your achievements." I'm really going to need a cold shower when I get back to my room. His voice alone makes me want to praise him.

"I don't care what other say about me." I responded coldly.

"Good. So changing the subject. I know you're advanced in fighting so care to explain your moves and ability?"

"Why should I tell you when I can show you?" I unleased my man-eater smile on him. I saw him stop breathing before smiling back. I led him out of the room towards the gym. He was trailing behind me, no doubt checking me out.

**Like it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Babe?

**Hey Guys – **

**Finally Chapter 4! Whoa. I wrote it at my athletics carnival today.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was working on my othe**r stories **(Badass Hathaway, Last Sacrifice and Someonne woke up on the wrong side of the bed today) Please check em out.**

**I won't update until I got 10 review.**

**Enjoy. **

**P.S All outfits and music have links on my profile for you guys to check out. **

Before we went to the gym - since I was wearing inappropriate training  
clothes – I ordered Chris to get changed in yellow gym clothes.  
Yellow? You ask. Well… I thought he would look even hotter in yellow  
– plus – I got yellow gym clothes and I was planning on going  
matching.

Before parting, Chris told me to be at the gym in 10 minutes. Yeh right.

By the time I got to the gym, 20 minutes had passed. The gym doors  
were open so I bounced in.

"Hey. Are you always this late?"  
Chris greeted and questioned me while releasing a 100 - no - 1000 watt  
smile. I swear the room lit up when his pearly whites were exposed.  
OMG. Is it just me or is it hot in here?

"Get used to it Connor" I tried to say mildly seductively. His eyes  
flickered over my half dressed state for a second before meeting my  
eyes. His eyes...*drools*

"Please call me Chris. And no formaltives - I'm a laid back kind of  
guy. I only get serious when actually guarding."

"Kay, but only if you call me Rose." I threw my man-eater smile at him.

"Sure thing babe." He winked. "Oh and I love the yellow. Hot."

Catch me I'm frikkin fainting. Did the Chris Connor just call me babe?  
And wink at me? And call me hot? If a strigoi walks in and kills me,  
I'll die a happy woman.

"So Rose wanna show me your killer moves? I can't wait to see what you  
can show me."

Did you hear that double meaning? I don't care if it wasn't there - in  
my ears it was. Shit. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.

"Sure thing. I got loads of things to show you."

Am I flirting with him? God, I hope so. I wonder if he'll get hot  
later and take his shirt off...

I dumped my shorts bag near his and joined him in the middle of the  
gym mats.

I took a defensive stance as he mimiced my move.

"Rose. I'm gonna used my full strength coz I've heard what your  
capable off. I hope the stories are true.."

"Try me bitch."

With the last words I lunged at him. I opted for a front leg snap  
aimed at his chest. It knocked him backwards. He staggered back,  
trying to regain his balance. I waited for him, I wasn't gonna beat  
him this easily.  
He retook a defensive stance. I motioned with my hands for him to come  
and make the First move. Chris ran at me and punched my stomach. I  
returned the blow. He jabbed my ribs. Shit that's gonna bruise. At  
least the bruise wasn't from my mother...  
I wanted to prove how good I was. I wanted to prove myself to him.  
With the new thought in mind, I put all my strength and skill into my  
next move.  
With force that I haven't used since the last time I decapitated a  
strigoi - I flexed my leg back and kicked him in the stomach. Whoa!  
Perfect hit!  
He flew back at least 5 metres before crashing into the thick gym  
walls. Ouch. That's gotta hurt.  
Before I knew it, I was racing to his side, helping him up.  
"Shit. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put that much force-"  
"Naw. Don't worry 'bout me babe - I'm a man. I tough man." He joked  
around while I wrapped his arm around me shoulders.  
A whiff of his aftershave flew into my nose. I could drown in that  
smell all day. His strong muscular arm hung tightly around my shoulder  
- like a half hug. If only I could stay wrapped in his embrace all  
day...  
Shit Rose! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter!  
He flinched as he stood up. Damn it. I want to be close friends with  
him - not make him fear me.  
"I'm taking you To the infirmary now!" I ordered him to try to walk  
with me supporting him.  
Once we got at the infirmary - Doc Olenski came to look at Chris.  
"Miss Hathaway - Is there any intrudctors that this school you haven't  
sent to the infirmary at least once?"  
Hmm. Good question. There was.. Shit. I've sent everyone at least once.  
"No... But this wasn't a fight this time. It was training."  
She took a look at him and then she told me to leave since it was past  
curfew.  
Yeah... I'll go - to my secret hideout.

**Revview!**


	5. Chapter 5 Fallen?

**Hey Chappie 5. Sorry it's a bit short. I really wanted to get another chappie up and I didn't have enuf time so enjoy!**

**PS thanks for all the awesome reviews and check out my other stories **** they're better than this one.**

**Disclaimer: Dimitri's not mine :( but Chris is! (Stuff Chris I still want Dimitri…..)**

The morning air was filled with moisture as birds chirped noisily, welcoming the new day – or night in my world. I observed the beautiful scenery as I sung the latest song I wrote.

_Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
Clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothin'  
Right_

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person staring back at me 'cause I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you annoy yourself, so irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

Kirova told me, "You'll be a guardian, all you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Janine  
She's so boring, that just ain't me

So doctor, doctor, won't you please prescribe me something? A day in the life of someone else 'cause I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me (ooh)  
I'm my own worst enemy (noo)  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating (no)  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
Yeah

Don't let me get me (don't let me)  
I'm my own worst enemy (oooh)  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

So doctor, doctor, won't you please prescribe me something?  
A day in the life of someone else

Don't let me get me

(oooh)  
I'm a hazard to myself (yeah)  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself (yourself)  
So irritating (so irritating)  
Don't wanna be my friend no more (don't, don't)  
I wanna be somebody else  
Don't let me get me (don't let, don't let, don't let me get me)  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you annoy yourself (yourself, it's so bad)  
So irritating (oooh)  
Don't wanna be my friend no more (aah)  
I wanna be somebody else  
Don't let me get me (Don't let me get me)  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you annoy yourself...

The roof top of my dorm was the quietest place on campus. A place where I could gather my thoughts. And at the moment all my thoughts were of Chris. The way he looked. The way he spoke. Hell – the way he just breathed, made by knees buckle and heart melt. What is wrong with me? Why can't I be normal? Why do _I_ have to be the one do fall in love with my mentors? Why did Tatiana _let _Chris come out here to mentor me? Why did Chris give up his fantastic position? Why can't I appreciate the male assholes my own age? I am one fucked up person.

While my mind was flowing freely into space, getting lost in my abnormal thoughts – I didn't realise that there was someone else up here. Damn. That was bad guardian skills – even for a novice one. I turned away from the ledge, overlooking the school. Even though I hated this school sometimes, I gotta admit that it was actually beautiful – in a twisted medieval way.

I thinking that my dream stalker had somehow followed me up here – but the person up here had to have passed into my room to get here. I turned around to stare into the most beautiful light brown – laced with gold – eyes. After staring into the eyes for a moment – I realised it was Chris. Oh my God. Chris is here! Chris is here?

"Hey. Whatcha doing here? This place isn't easy to get access to…" I trailed off.

"I wanted to see if you were okay after training. Even though you won and kicked my ass – I still landed a couple of good blows on you. And… I followed you…" He said. He was a bit shy at the end when telling me he followed me – but again, the shyness had him lot hotter. His eyes looked me up and down – and that's when I remembered what I was wearing.

I had blue, sating boxer shorts with a black singlet top. On my top were the words – in pink – 'I'm a free bitch, baby.' I had a chiffon robe on – but it still didn't cover up enough off my body. I was wearing black boots so that I didn't develop frostbite in the cold. Yeah – I know, boot's are gonna protect me for the cold? Why didn't I bring a jacket or wear more clothes? Well… I couldn't be bothered. CBF.

I blushed at my lack of clothes while he smiled at me.

"I'm fine – really. Nothing I couldn't handle. You really are as good as people have portrayed you." _Portrayed?_ Where the hell did that word come from?

"I could hardly say I was good after getting my ass kicked by a 17 year old novice girl. Your just … wow. Good looks can be deceiving."

_Good looks? Wow? _Shit this guy makes me feel so … special? I don't know what it is about Chris. I just feel comfortable around him.

"Do you often break the school rules and wander around parts of campus – say like the roof top of a 50 foot building – that are out-of-bounds?" He laughed.

"Do I often break school rules? Yes. Do I visit this place often? Yep." I popped the 'p' on the final word.

"Do you find peace up here? It's really quiet and I don't know … comforting? What do you do here?"

I don't care if this sounded like a round of 20 questions – I _liked_ him asking questions about me.

"It's the only place I can have peace and quiet. I usually come here a play my guitar."

Playing the guitar sparked his interest. He looked interested – then an amused look crossed his face. His face was easy to read since he usually didn't wear his guardian mask.

"Is there any thing you can't do? Anything your not good at?' He joked.

"No being _good_" I breathed. My breath burst from my open mouth, creating puffs of white air. Shit it was cold.

"Would you care to play a song for me?" Play a song for him? Oh My God! Yes! And I had the perfect song…

"Sure."

_Whats somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
say, did you come alone? or did you bring all your friends.  
say, whats your name, what you drinking  
i think i know what you're thinking  
baby whats your sign, tell me yours ill tell you mine  
say, whats somebody like you doing in a place like this_

CHORUS:  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
if we ever meet again

say if we ever meet again

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before  
Hope you don't see me flash, but I cant help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me whats your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more

coz baby I

CHORUS:  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
if we ever meet again

If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
i wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
i'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
i wont let you go away-ay-ay

CHORUS:  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
if we ever meet again

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
if we ever meet again

When I finished I look up to see a smiling Chris. He walked up to me and sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around my back to reach the guitar. His hot breath blew lazily on my neck. If his body wasn't pressed against mine – I would have fallen. Despite the freezing weather – I was warm all over. The bliss of his hot body near mine was phenomenal.

"That was beautiful." He whispered in my ear. "Mind if I play a song?" Chris plays guitar? I wonder what his voice would be like… I nodded as a 'yes' and he began to play with me holding up the guitar.

_L to the O  
V to the E  
K to the I  
N to the G_

I don't know how they treat you  
How they do it where you at  
But all I'm tryna say is  
You should know me like that

(Killah!)  
I'm just sayin' (It's the R&B Killah)  
I'm just sayin' (you should know me like that)  
(It's the R&B Killah)

Your man said get my money up  
Get my money up  
So I went and got my money up  
And now I got this money up  
I'm wit' a H.A.W.A. - Ah, Ah  
Dream dropped another one  
Tell dem niggas bye-bye  
I got girls in da club  
Girls in the church  
Pull 'em all day  
I take 'em off work  
Got girls in the draft  
Girls on my label  
Girls at the bank  
'Cause I'm about my paper  
Got girls with weave  
Girls without it  
She like, "This all mine."  
"Hmmm...I doubt it."  
Girls in New York  
Girls in L.A.  
Got girls in Miami  
Or wherever you stay  
Got girls in Chicago  
Girls in Toronto  
Girls in Paris  
Go anywhere I wanna go

Half to my main girl  
Quarter to my side chick  
I be on that fly shit  
And you be on my shit  
Ya nigga keep playin'  
Change where you layin'  
I'm just sayin'

L to the O  
V to the E  
K to the I  
N to the G

I don't know how they treat you  
How they do it where you at  
But all I'm tryna say is  
You should know me like that

If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
Girl, you should know me like that  
You should know me like that  
You should know me like that  
You should know me like that [2x]

I got girls in heels  
Girls in Adidas  
Tracy, Kim  
Tameka, Fatima  
Got girls on the Nuvo  
Girls on Patron  
Girls on that Belvedere  
Pay me for the song  
Got girls on my Sprint  
My AT&T  
Got girls on T-Mobile  
Metro if it's local  
Some fly private  
Some fly Delta  
Some of 'em act sadity  
Some of 'em do whatever  
Got a girl that's shy  
A girl that's a freak  
Got a girl when I'm sick  
_**The Dream Love King lyrics found on .**__  
She watch what I eat  
Got a girl up in Target  
A girl outta college  
Sorry ladies but there ain't  
Nothing like a smart bitch_

Half to my main girl  
Quarter to my side chick  
I be on that fly shit  
And you be on my shit  
Ya nigga keep playin'  
Change where you layin'  
I'm just sayin'

L to the O  
V to the E  
K to the I  
N to the G

I don't know how they treat you  
How they do it where you at  
But all I'm tryna say is  
You should know me like that

If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
Girl, you should know me like that  
You should know me like that  
You should know me like that  
You should know me like that [2x]

If your man ain't treating you right  
Shawty let me get a "Ooh, whoa..." (Ooh, whoa...)  
If your man ain't paying your right  
Shawty let me get a "Ooh, whoa..." (Ooh, whoa...)  
If your hair ain't done  
And your nails ain't fixed  
Put your hands in the air  
If you know you da shit  
Let me get a "Uh, uh, uh, uh, ooh, whoa"  
Let me get a "Uh, uh, uh, uh, ooh, whoa"

L to the O  
V to the E  
K to the I  
N to the G

I don't know how they treat you  
How they do it where you at  
But all I'm tryna say is  
You should know me like that

If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
If you don't know me like that  
Girl, you should know me like that  
You should know me like that  
You should know me like that  
You should know me like that [2x]

Yes  
L.O.S.  
If you don't know me like that (Radio Killah)  
If you don't know me  
If you don't know me  
If you don't know me  
You should know me  
Ohhhhh  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Uh, oooh, ah  
Uh, oooh, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
You should know me like that  
You better already know me like that  
Ah, ah, ah  
If you don't know me like  
If you don't know me like  
If you don't know me like  
If you don't know me like  
Girl, you should know me like  
You should know me like  
You should know me like  
Know me like that

OMG! His voice was… angelic. We stayed together for the rest of the night, just talking about music and playing tunes to each other. Have I fallen for him?\

**R&R ppl! R&R. *10 reviews***


	6. Chapter 6 Couple?

**OMG OMG! I GOT HEAPS MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry I didn't update soon I'm busy so shot me.**

***10 review til next update***

**Picture + Music on my profile. Check it out.**

**People of course this is a RxD ff but for now it is a RxC and later DxRxC so just relax and read.**

**Disclaimer: Cry! VA not mine!**

_Chapter 6_

Whoa whoa, whooa  
whoa  
Ey

_I was picking up your clothes in the closet (closet)  
I was about to throw your jeans in the waher (waher)  
'Til I saw a piece of paper saying Tasha (Tasha)  
I gotta say I found this a bit shockin (shockin)  
It's on receipts to tell you went shoppin (shoppin)  
You bought some Nike shoes  
But why you buying stockings?_

Boy how could you lie to me  
Thought you would die for me  
I'm not acceptin another apology

After 3 years, Imma let it go  
I ain't standin around crying no more  
Got your bags packed sitting by the door  
Ima leave your heart broken on the floor

You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I'm standing by your bed  
and so tempted to pull out your I.V  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I'm fighting with myself  
I can't hurt you even though you hurt me  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
Tryin to call a nurse but nobody can help you now  
Let me see you try to live without me  
Now where's your heartbeat  
Flat line on the EKG

I was home late at night watching TV  
Got a call from my girl saying "RiRi  
Saw your man in the club  
i thought he was out of town doing business  
said that he'd be back in three weeks?"  
And now I'm mad  
Sitting in the kitchen gettin sad  
Looking at your pictures

Boy, How could you lie to me  
Thought you would die for me  
I'm not acceptin another apology  
After 3 years, I'ma let it go  
I ain't standing around crying no more  
Got your bags packed sitting by the door  
Imma leave your heart broken on the floor  
[Chorus] : Rihanna  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I'm standing by your bed  
and so tempted to pull out your I.V  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I'm fighting with myself  
I can't hurt you even though you hurt me  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
Tryin to call a nurse but nobody can help you now  
Let me see you try to live without me  
Now where's your heartbeat  
Flatline on the EKG

You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I'm standing by your bed  
and so tempted to pull out your IV  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I'm fighting with myself  
I can't hurt you even though you hurt me  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
Trying to call a nurse but nobody can help you now  
Let me see you try to live without me  
Now where's your heart beat  
Flat line on the EKG

I sat in my room, playing my guitar while the sun slowly set. Last 'night' had been really enjoyable. I learnt that Chris went to St Sophia's in New York. I was surprised that there was an academy in New York. Wouldn't it be hard to hide the school and our race? Apparently there wards created an image of a rundown church, as well as kept the undead out. How cool. Chris is the only child and his parents abandoned him at the academy – much like me. We had the same taste in music, clothes and other random stuff. I could feel the pull towards him – but is it love or lust? Does he think the same as me? Whoa…head rush – too many questions and thinking for a day.

_Knock Knock_

Oh great… visitors. I opened the door to see a _very_ excited Lissa. The excitement rolled off her and spread through my body. If I wasn't so confused – I'd been jumped around like a spaz for no reason at all.

"Rose!" He jumped. She's happy – too happy. What the hell is going on?

"What!" I said with fake excitement.

"Get Dressed! Missoula Now!"

It took me a minute to comprehend exactly what he just said. Missoula – OMG.

"SHOPPING!" I screamed before running into my room and getting changed in the outfit I was going to wear to school today. It was dressy enough for shopping.

A wore a matching leather waist coat and pant. The waist coat was open at the front. The V neck went down to my belly button. I wore a lacy bandeau bra to cover the area my chest was exposed to. I threw on strappy studded heels and a hot studded hat. The hat was my favourite. It was black and had a pattern of various sized studs on one side. I chucked on some black and silver jewellery, makeup, grabbed my purse and ran to the school's front gates.

Alberta, Stan, Chris, Lissa and Christian were waiting for me. When I was close in view, I swear I saw Chris's eyes jump out of his head and his jaw drop. _Cool._

"Hot outfit Rose." Lissa smiled. She liked how I dress like I used to. Se likes seeing "the friend he missed" or something.

"Rose. Is that something appropriate to wear to the mall?" Asshole Stan chimed in. I glared.

"Rose. We don't want to draw attention. Remember last time we went. You had the entire male population following us around." Alberta joked. I knew she didn't mind how I dressed, as long as I protected Lissa like a good little guardian.

We laughed and hopped into the car. Alberta drove, Stan was in the passenger seat while Lissa, Christian, Chris and I sat in the back section of the van.

The trip was 2 hours in total. The first hour and a half was pretty quiet so I started to sing.

_My first went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist_

So my first kiss went a little like this  
Ah huh  
And twist  
Ah huh Ah huh  
And twist

I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I thought a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping I know where to look  
Lips like liquorish  
Charm like candy  
Excuse me man why can't I get you out your panties

And go back to the car  
On our way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
(I got you on my list)  
Grab your foot up the stairs  
Stick my fingers in your hair  
And you say that's it

He don't wanna give it up  
Baby I can get it up  
If I had it my way  
You know what I'll make you say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

He don't wanna give it up  
Baby I can get it up  
If I had it my way  
Hey! I'll make you say  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh

Well my first kiss went a little like this  
I said no more sounds  
And no more souls  
Dig deep in the heart  
Tattoo it on the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I whip up in the 40 with the taste and the trunk

And go back to the car  
On our way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
(I got you on my list)  
Grab your foot up the stairs  
Stick my fingers in your hair  
And you say that's it

He don't wanna give it up  
Baby I can get it up  
If I had it my way  
You know what I'll make you say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

He don't wanna give it up  
Baby I can get it up  
If I had it my way  
Hey! I'll make you say  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh

My first kiss went a little like this  
He don't wanna give it up  
Baby I can get it up  
If I had it my way  
You know what I'll make you say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

He don't wanna give it up  
Baby I can get it up  
If I had it my way  
Hey! I'll make you say  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh

My first kiss!

"Rose! That's an awesome song. When did you write it?" Lissa questioned.

"Ahh… bout 3-4 weeks ago? Why?"

"I think you should put on a mini-concert for the school. I'll organise it with Kirova. It can be a pre-graduation thing. How does that sound?"

Whoa. Perform. School. Kirova. Pre-graduation. Whoa.

I couldn't believe it. My dream was to actually perform the songs I write, but I never dreamed off it coming true. I was shock. I smiled and nodded.

In the last twenty minutes of the car ride, Alberta starting announcing the guardian plans for today.

"I'll be far guarding with Guardian Alto, since we are older. Rose and Guardian Conner will be posing a couple to keep the unwanted guys away from Rose. And Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Connor are around the same age group so suspicion is minimised. Perfect. Got it? Good."

We all nodded. Couple. With Chris. Oh yeh. This is gonna be fun.

**Sorry I ended it early. You're lucky you got an update. Im so busy NOW. My schools likes to cram everything at once. We did our half yearly at the beginning of term and now they are testing us now! Idiots. **

**PLEASE IN YOUR REVIEW – GIVE ME IDEAS OF WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN AT THE MALL. I NEED IDEA THAT ARE FUNNY! COZ I GOT THE TWIST IN MY MIND NOW I NEED MORE HUMOR. MERCI BEAUCOUP!**

***10 review***


	7. Chapter 7 Kiss?

**I got 22 reviews for the last chapter! Yayayayay!**

**LOVE YOUR REVIEW! HERE ARE SOME ON MY FAVOURITES!**

_**T.M Pendragon**_**  
****2010-06-07 . chapter 6**

**Oh, this is gonna be interesting. When are we going to see Dimitri? He's gonna be SUPER jealous. Chris is hot but he will never replace Dimitri in my heart. Well, he might share bhave to share my heart**

_**mrsshayivashkov**___**  
****2010-06-05 . chapter 3**

**omg i was picturing how hot this guy was and i think im going to faint if i keep thinking of him...**

_**dominique**_**  
****2010-06-05 . chapter 6 **

**I read alot of fanfics and this is one of my fav's. for the next chapter you should have a guy come up to rose and that will get chris to get jealious. rose should flirt a bit, maybe maybe not. at one point they HAVE to kiss! it's making me crazy. Please reveiw fast i'm in agony!**

_**GingerNinja1995**___**  
****2010-06-05 . chapter 6**

**OMG...chris sounds sooooooooo GOD DAMN SEXY.:) i hope they like start making out at the mall. oh and btw, i LOVE dimitri and usually i always want rose and him to work out in stories but i think it would be AWSOME if rose and chris get together and stay together in this storie. :) your a REALLY good writer. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE update :) cant wait :) **

_**Lindsay**_**  
****2010-06-03 . chapter 6 **

**I FREAKIN LOVE THIS STORY :)**

You can have tons of fun with this what I cant figure out is if Chris really will like Rose or has he been sent as a spy by the queen bitch.. I hope not I love his character

So ideas for you...

Chris and Rose get matching badass botch and badass mentor t shirts

C and R must nrun and hide from all admires while in the process they fall into a fountain come out soaked and have some intimate moments

run into dimitri and Tasha while keeping up the couple act and make it seem like they are going to get married

Play feed eachother which turns into an all out food fight in the food court and they slips and fall on eachother in awakrd positions while

Cant wait for updates dont be a terase keep them coming... much appreacaitation for this story keeps me biting my nails praying for some chris action

_**jazmine**_**  
****2010-06-03 . chapter 6 **

**why did u stop**

u should keep on writing

this story is sooooooooooooooooooooo fukn goooooood

i mean soooooooo fukn awesome KEEP ON WRITING

cant wait to see wat else happens

when does dimitri get back?

what will happen at the mall

and also...

what about chris

does she have to choose

omg cant wait to see wat happens

update sooooon please

_**l**_**  
****2010-06-03 . chapter 1 **

**I Love this story it has so much potential to be so funny and great**

OK ideas for the mall trip.

Chris and Rose

being mobbed, having to run, and getting locked in a closet or something

lingerare shopping and uncomfortable moments b/t the too

They go into a music store with a sound recording room where they make and song and get mobbed by fans

run into dimitri and Tasha and Chris keeps the couple act up

embarssing ex-girlfriend of Chris comes up to them and Rose shuts her down

Chris and Rose fight strigori and get kidnapped together, get out of the situation but end up having to find their way back to campus..

Chris and Rose play laser tag and hot steamly serxual tension moments occur

just some ideas for you cant wait for more!

**THANK FOR SOOOO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! IMMA GONNA USE SOME OF THE IDEAS SO THANKS A LOT GUYS! LOVE YOU! MWA MWA MWA MWA!**

**BTW – PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – VA not mine… but Chris is.**

"_I'll be far guarding with Guardian Alto, since we are older. Rose and Guardian Conner will be posing a couple to keep the unwanted guys away from Rose. And Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Connor are around the same age group so suspicion is minimised. Perfect. Got it? Good."_

_We all nodded. Couple. With Chris. Oh yeh. This is gonna be fun._

_Chapter 7_

10 minutes later, we were walking through the shopping centre, Lissa and Christian holding hands at the front and Chris and I trailing behind. Alberta and Stan were rotating around us in a circular motion, keeping an eye out for possible threats.

After five minutes of walking around, a message from Alberta came in from the ear pieces we were wearing.

"Rose! Conner! You're supposed to be posing as a _couple_. I know you're a better actor than this Rose. Connor make it believable. I can already see some guys trailing Rose…" Alberta's voice trailed off.

I glanced behind me, and sure enough there was about 10 teenage guys staring at my ass. Ah Shit. It's only been 5 minutes. God knows how long they've been following us.

"Already? That's gotta be a record." I laughed.

Chris turned his earpiece off and whispered in my ear, "No surprise, you look scorching hot and sexy. Damn. Do you always dress like this?"

His lips tickled my ears as he breathed those words seductively. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned in closer, wrapping my arm around his waist in the process. The smell of his aftershave polluted the air. Hmm…yummy.

Oh…my…God. _Scorching hot and sexy._ Doesn't scorching mean like burning? He thinks I'm _hot_ and _sexy_. I swear I was going to faint soon. I placed my head against his shoulder just in case. I'm lucky his arm was around my waist otherwise my weak legs would have collapsed.

"Depends…Do you want me to dress like this?" I asked curiously.

"Hell Yeah."

I smiled, liking his answer. I was going to take this opportunity of posing as his girlfriend. I pressed my body closer to his. I felt him stiffen – probably by the surprise – then relax again.

I glanced around the area for a quick surveillance, to see Alberta staring happily at us. Chris looked in that direction as well. I was about to turn away when I saw Alberta wink at me – or was it Chris?

A past conversation came to mind…

"I have found an excellent guardian to replace him. I got him transferred just for you and I'm _sure_ the two of you _will_ get along."

Alberta hooked us both up. _Alberta? Alberta. Alberta! _

I owe her heaps. She was like my mother, always looking out for me. She wanted me to be happy after _he_ left so she called in Chris to be my mentor. She probably knew Chris and I were so much alike. _I love you Alberta!_

Lissa dragged us into one of those 'design your own t-shirt' shops. I could tell through the bond that she wanted her and Christian to get matching t-shirts for fun. Lissa was asking us for ideas and I just had to contribute.

"How 'bout for Christian…um…Lissa's Bitch? What about…. Number 1 Dickhead? Pyromaniac Emo Boy?" I said while everyone laughed.

"Well umm… you're a bitch." What a lame comeback. Pyro's losing his touch. Pyro and I argue all the time and this has to be one of his worst comebacks. After bickering back and forth for a bit, Lissa broke us up and took Christian to the counter.

They settled for matching _'I'm with him -'_ and _'I'm with her -'_

Boring! Lissa wasn't fun. We were about to leave when a brilliant though came to mind.

"Chris! Let's get matching 'Badass Bitch' and 'Badass Mentor' t-shirts!" I screamed.

Lissa and Christian laughed while Chris had an amused expression on his face.

"Sure thing babe." He whispered in my ear. Aghh. What does he have to tease me so much?

We shopped for a couple more hours, Lissa and I just buying hot, random stuff. I got nice and cosy with Chris, occasionally kissing him on the cheek – only to keep up the illusion of our relationship. Yeh. Bullshit. I wanted to actually kiss Chris but I don't know if he actually likes me. Sure he's said some suggestive things, but he's so like me. It's in his nature to flirt and say things – but does he actually mean it? Boy…Who knew men could be so confusing?

I noticed that there were lots of guys gathering up behind us. _Great. Admirers._ The number of guys following me quadrupled by the hour. Where did all these men come from? Stupid horney, bastards.

Soon it got so bad that Alberta and Stan couldn't complete their rotational area surveys. All you could see were men and men and men everywhere. If a strigoi came lurking by, he would go completely unnoticed and kill everyone.

"Alberta…we have a … ummm situation here…" I said into my mouth piece.

"Tell me about it Rose. Why does this always happen when we go out?" Alberta answered.

"Because everyone loves me?"

"I told you Hathaway shouldn't have worn that outfit." Stan said in his usually pissed off voice. Jeeze, he pissed me off. He's a guardian, he can handle it.

"Rose. You and Connor go walk off and led the guys in another direction. Then at the last minute, you two hide and then come back. That way we can lose them. Got it? Okay and …. Now. Walk away." Alberta finished. We did as she asked.

Alone time with Chris? Me likey.

"So Rose… Enjoy the day so far?" Chris started. Again I had this weak feeling in my legs. He only needs to speak to have been swooning over him.

"Hmm… Yeh. But I still want to go to some over shops, like Victoria's Secret. Do you think we'll have enough time?" I wanted to see his reacted to me mentioning Victoria's secret. His face was indifferent and as the words sank in, his expression change to a …dreamy one? Omg. He was fantasising about a visit to Victoria's Secret.

I stared at him, taking in all his features. His golden brown hair had grown a bit more since he first came to the academy. His stubble was a bit darker as well. I didn't think it was possible, but he looked even hotter. Every look seems to work for this guy. He was a sex god.

"Yes. We will _definitely_ have time for _you_ to go to Victoria's Secret. Actually… Instead of going back to the others, once we ditch the perverts behind us – do you want to go Victoria's Secret then?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to you get into trouble. Alberta can be scary sometimes."

"S'kay Babe. I'll take you."

"Thanks."

We enjoyed walked in silence for a bit longer. We were now holding hands. My small hand fit perfectly in his big, muscular hand. We were so close that I could feel his warmth radiating off of his perfect body. ****

As we neared closer to the back of the mall – where the huge water fountain was – Chris whispered the plan in my ears.

"Okay babe. We're going to hide behind that pillar over there and then circle the fountain, before going. Got it?"

I nodded in response and then our plan was in motion.

With the teenage boys trailing behind us, we used our super dhampir speed to hide behind the pillar. We were so fast that no one saw us. It took all off our will power not to laugh at the funny confused faces the guys wore. Some were scratching their heads saying "Huhh.. Where did she go?" while others just stared in the space where I last stood. I even heard some of them say "Shit. We let another hot chick get away..."

Soon, the area was cleared of testosterone-filled guys. They all walked away, muttering and grunting in disappointment.

I turned to Chris, waiting for his sign indicating that it was time to circle the fountain. He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around my waist once again.

Good. I was feeling uncomfortable without the presence of his arm around my waist. It felt so protective, warm and … complete.

"Finally. I have you all to myself." The words rolled off his tongue seductively. _All to myself_. I loved the sound of that.

"Aren't you one lucky bastard." I whispered back, using the same tone he used.

"Fuck yeah. I am." He said while nudging my neck with his head. He trailed soft butterfly kisses up my neck to my jaw line.

Every time his lips contacted my skin, I could feel a spark of electricity flying through the air. A thousand different coloured fireworks sparked between us as I moved closer to him. The song 'Closer' by Ne-Yo bleared over the mall speakers.

_Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer _

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

We were at the edge of the fountain now. He continued to kiss my jaw line, trailing the kisses upward towards my lips.

_Yes. Finally! He's going to kiss me!_

He stopped and stared into my eyes. I gazed back, drowning in the beautiful golden brown liquidy centre. He placed both his arms around my waist while I brought my arms up to his neck.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop __[x4]__  
And i just can't bring myself no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

We were both in a trance. A spell was cast onto us by the other. He's eyes showed his emotions at the moment. Happiness, Pleasure, Love, Lust…

And I'm as sure as hell that my eyes reciprocated those strong emotions.

I was trapped in his arms, drowning in his sexy aftershave and sharing his body heat. A pleasure-filled shiver ran through my body and his arms moved up and down by back.

_I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says come closer_

Just come closer Chris.

_Come Closer _

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer  
_

We moved closer, making the space between us more intimate and then…

We fell.

Our entwined legs got tangled and down we tumbled into the water fountain.

'Fuck!' I screamed as we came tumbling down.

My hair was soaked and now my hair looked black. I looked down at my outfit to see that my bandeau bra was a bit see through at the font. Oh Shit.

By some miracle I was still safety in Chris's protective embrace. His shirt was all wet and so was his hair. Damn he looked sexy. I wasn't kidding when I said every look did him justice.

He was still staring intensely at me. No fucking fountain is getting in the way of my kiss.

_I just can't stop no_

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop

I leaned in closer, determined to finish what we started. The fireworks, heat and feeling was still there so it was as if we weren't interrupted.

His perfect, pinky lips were just four centimetres away from me when I heard – what was then – the most annoying voice in the world.

"Rose! Guardian Conner! Are you okay?"

Great. Lissa's here.

_Come Closer_

**Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Don't kill me. **

**I'm already killing myself.**

**I just wanted Rose and Chris's first kiss not to be in the middle of the mall – or in a water fountain. So sue me.**

**I PROMISE! There will me CHRIS and ROSE KISSING TIME next chapter.**

**BUT ONLY IF I GET 20+ REVIEWS.**

**If I get less, then the kiss will have too wait….**

***20+ reviews***

**Cya soon.**

**You know you love me **

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway.**


	8. Chapter 8 Dimitri?

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVED YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS!**

**Just answering a review - **baseballshoppingmomma  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

How long with Dimitri be gone? I'm kinda liking Chris and Rose. Maybe we should explore that a little more thoroughly-maybe naked? She needs to have something to compare Dimitri to so she can make a choice. If and when Dimitri does come back she needs to make him pay!

**Yeah… sorry to disappoint but I'm 14 so I don't think I should be writing about sex. **

**You will get lots of making out sessions in this story though :)**

**Disclaimer: Va not Mine. Chris is…:)**

**Enjoy!**

_We moved closer, making the space between us more intimate and then…_

_We fell._

_Our entwined legs got tangled and down we tumbled into the water fountain._

_'Fuck!' I screamed as we came tumbling down._

_My hair was soaked and now my hair looked black. I looked down at my outfit to see that my bandeau bra was a bit see through at the font. Oh Shit._

_By some miracle I was still safety in Chris's protective embrace. His shirt was all wet and so was his hair. Damn he looked sexy. I wasn't kidding when I said every look did him justice._

_He was still staring intensely at me. No fucking fountain is getting in the way of my kiss._

I just can't stop no

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop

_I leaned in closer, determined to finish what we started. The fireworks, heat and feeling was still there so it was as if we weren't interrupted._

_His perfect, pinky lips were just four centimetres away from me when I heard – what was then – the most annoying voice in the world._

_"Rose! Guardian Conner! Are you okay?"_

_Great. Lissa's here. _

Come Closer

"Yes." Chris and I answered through grunted teeth. We were both staring at her intensely, as if she had just committed the biggest crime of the century – which in my opinion, she did. I will never forgive her for this. Okay. I will. _Eventually._

Lissa stood there in front of Chris and me. We were trying to get out of the water fountain, but the slippery edges were hard to overcome. I looked up at Lissa, to see her standing innocently in front of us.

I could feel worry and empathy radiating from Lissa. She felt so sorry for me since I fell into a water fountain. She was thinking about dragging me off to get changed into a different set of clothes, when I remembered that Chris – more or less – promised to take me shopping alone.

"Um…Liss." I said to stop her from approaching me.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"Chris and I need to go get some … supplies. Yeah supplies. You know supplies and stuff for training? I bashed up the punching bag the other day so I need to replace it. We will be back in like half an hour. Meet you at the food court?"

Hopefully she didn't catch my bluff. When she said her goodbyes and then walked away, I knew that I fooled her.

I turned back to Chris and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We're not going to replace the punching bag, are we?" He murmured in my ear.

"Nope."

"Do you mind me asking what we are doing then?" His hot breath was on my neck now. He started to plant little butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Mmmm… Victoria's Secret." I purred.

He stopped the kisses and looked at me. Didn't he want to go? He promised before!

"Unless you want to do something else…?" I offered, keeping different options open. Time with him was my only goal.

"Depends…"

"On…?"

"Are you gonna be trying on lingerie?" He asked.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

An appreciative look crossed his face and he smirked.

"Are you gonna model them for me?" He whispered in my ear before kissing it. The things this man does to me…

"Depends…"

"On…?" Chris cheekily answers my question to same as I had earlier.

"Do you want me to model for you?"

"Fuck yeah." His reply was - to which I giggled at.

Chris shot me a mock-strict what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at look.

"You're so like me."

"Is that a good thing?" He joked.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a bit longer. He had his arm draped across my shoulder and I had my arms loosely around his waist. We were nearly at Victoria's secret when Chris began to pick up our conversation.

"Rose… What's up with us now?"

I looked up to Chris to see him looking a bit … nervous? He looked cute when he was nervous, but he had nothing to worry about. No way in hell was I going to reject him.

"We're together – only if you want to be. You're like my mentor and everything so I understand if you don't want to be. I totally understand. Its okay you don't need to-"

"Rose. Shh." He said and kissed my cheek. Thank God he cut me off, because I was rambling badly.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. "We can keep it a secret-"

"No." He cut me off. "I want to be with you and I want to be with you openly. Stuff the rumours and gossip. I like you babe." Chris said fiercely.

God. He was so hot when he was all worked up. A part of me admired him for his brave and chivalrous nature. A part of me just adored his protective and caring side. A part of me praised his godly looks. A part of me just liked him - loved him even.

How many bloody parts of myself do I have?

"I like you too Chris." I said and snuggled into him, breathing in his strong, seductive scent.

"We're here..."

Victoria's Secret was lingerie heaven. I browsed the racks of lacy black and red cloth while I dragged Chris behind him. He laughed as I flung various bras and panties at him to hold onto to. After scanning the racks for 10 minutes, I gathered 3 corset outfits to try on. Hey – I did promise Chris a show.

I giggled and dragged him to the dressing rooms. Time for the show.

The first outfit I models for him was a super sexy black corset with lacy stockings. I got to admit, I looked really hot in it. As I twirled around for Chris, I got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes bludge out of his head.

The second outfit was again a corset. It was deep red with black lace trimmings. The corset was lace up and revealed some of my bare stomach. It hung to all my curves and looked sexy.

As soon as I walked out of the change room, I was attacked by Chris. He was trailing his hands up on hips and back – but I reluctantly pushed him away and reminded him that this was a public area. That didn't seem to stop him so I reminded him that there was a third outfit he was still yet to see…

I saved the best outfit to last. It was a black push up bra with a mini corset in the middle. It had matching lacy panties. The outfit showed the most skin out of all the outfits I've tried on so far. I glanced in the mirror one last time to check if my outfit was perfect.

"Oh Chris…" I sung seductively as I opened the curtain to my change room.

I looked up and stopped, dead in my tracks.

Talking to Chris was Dimitri and next to Dimitri was Tasha.

Dimitri.

Just the thought of his name send shivers down my back. Oh My God. He looked as sexy as ever. With his shoulder-lengthed dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and his ridiculous – yet sexy – cowboy duster, he just screamed out Russian god. A stab of hurt, pain and longing pierced my heart.

Dimitri. How I loved him.

What the hell Rose! What were you thinking? You're with _Chris_ now. You like Chris. Hell – you may even be falling in love with _Chris_! _Dimitri_ _left_ _you. _Yes, you _loved _him. Past tense. Not present.

I was just beginning to forget about _him_, and then he just decided to turn up again! The _bastard_.

"There you are Ro- Shit. You look HOT!" Chris said in one breath. My complicated thoughts were interrupted. I giggled at that and flashed him by man eater smile.

"Rose! I haven't seen you in a while! How long has it been? 2 or 3 weeks?" The scar-faced bitch _Tasha_ Ozera said. She rushed in for a hug but I stopped her.

"You don't want to hug me while I'm half naked Tasha. It's good to see you too." I said enthusiastically with a _huge_ fake smile plastered o my face. I deserved the bloody Actress of the Year award with my acting.

_Okay Rose. _I thought. _Your gonna have to talk to him sometimes._

I face Dimitri and plastered another cold, fake smile on my face.

"Guardian Belikov. It's nice to see you too."

I could see the hurt in his face when I used his name formally. He made no effort to cover up the pain in his eyes. Him hurt? He left me! He shouldn't be hurt.

"You too, Roz – se." He was about to call me Roza – but saved himself at the end. Good. He doesn't deserve to call me Roza anymore. My. Name. Is. Rose.

Chris came over to me and plopped his arm around my neck.

"You two know each other?" He asked questioningly.

"Yeah. He was my mentor before you. He left a couple of weeks ago to guard Tasha." I said without the hint of emotion.

A minute or two passed awkwardly. The air was so thick and uncomfortable. I needed to get out of here. I then realised that I was still dressed in my last outfit.

"Um… I'm gonna go get changed. Chris do you mind helping me?" I said already tugging him into the change room. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Dimitri with a murderous look on his face. _Suck Shit Comrade._

"Okay. See you Rose. I'm just going to go pay for some stuff. Send my love to Lissa and Christian. Come on Dimka." Tasha said and left with Dimitri trailing behind her.

Once they were gone and we were in the dressing room, I began to strip off my clothes and get changed.

Chris just stood there, staring at me hungrily whilst resisting the urge to touch me.

"Rose. Um… Why did you c-call me in h-h-ere-e" Chris stuttered.

"I need to talk to you." I said seriously. By then I was dressed and we stood there facing each other.

"Okay. Shoot"

"Umm. I don't know how to say this…" I dead panned. I wanted Chris and I to have a good relationship, so I had to tell him everything about Dimitri and me. I just didn't know how to start it.

"Just start from the beginning?" He said unsure.

"DimitriandIusedtodate." I breathed in one breath. It was so rushed that I probably sounded like "Dim n sed o ate"

"Huh?"

"Dimitri and I _used_ to _date_." I said slowly so he could understand.

He was deep in though and then a look of realization crossed his face.

"That's why it was so awkward between you two. What did you do Rose? Break up with him, forcing him to leave?" He teased.

Wow. He was taking this well. Wait – I didn't force him to leave!

"No. He broke up with _me_ and left to go fuck Tasha." I said angrily.

He sensed my pissed off mood and all off a sudden; his arms were around me in a comforting hug.

"Ah... Rose. I'm so sorry. That man is a complete idiot to throw you way. Especially for _Tasha._"

The way he said Tasha was filled with hated.

"Do you know _him_ and Tasha from somewhere?"

"Yeah. When I was a freshman, I transferred to St Basil's in Russian for a year. Dimitri was one of my closest friends there – but that bitch kept on chasing him around like a love sick puppy. She hated it when he spent time with me and not her. One day, she told me that Dimitri was dating the girl I had a crush on – she lied so that our friendship would be broken. Naturally I was furious because I really liked this girl. So left the academy without a day's notice. Haven't seen them since – until now. She ruined my friendship with Dimitri and I will never forget that. But it doesn't matter now. Dimitri's on my hit list now that I found out he hurt you."

Wow. I never knew Dimitri and Chris were close. Tasha. Is. A. Bitch. Always had, always will be, No surprise to that.

"I'm so sorry. But you don't need to hate him because of me."

"It's okay babe. Come on, we need to meet Lissa for lunch remember."

We paid for my lingerie and left for the food court.

Hopefully I won't run into _him_ again.

**How was it? Hope you liked it. I won't update until I get 30 reviews. Next chapter Rose and Chris finally kiss. I think…? It's either next chapter or the chapter after. Depends of how long it takes for me to send them back to the academy. They aren't gonna kiss at the mall so yeh. **

**So was it good? Review!**

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway.**


	9. Chapter 9 Food Fight?

**OMG I GET THE 200 MARK IN REVIEWS! I FRIKKEN LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I NEVER THOUGHT MY STORIES WOULD BE THIS POPULAR! LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU!**

**I'm currently counting the RxC DxR Tasha Bitch, votes. So I'll probably tell you the current school next chapter.**

**I need votes on RosexChris or RosexDimitri. Who should rose end up with at the end? Please keep sending in votes.**

**LINKS TO ALL SONGS AND OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE CHECK EM OUT!**

**And sorry that some of the text is always on the left – I type on my ipod touch when I have spare time so it just ends up like that.**

**Anywayz enjoy.**

**Next Update: 40 reviews.**

_**Chapter 9 – Food Fight?**_

Chris and I slowly made our way back to the food court. He figured  
that if we walked slower, we could have more time together. How sweet.  
"So... Um Rose?" He asked shyly. Why's he so shy all of a sudden?  
"Yes Chris?" I really need to come up with a suitable nickname for  
him. Saying his name always sounds too formal.  
"I know we're like together but ... I was wondering if ..."  
"Wondering if ..." I prompted with a smile on my face. Chris was  
trying to ask me out. He was so nervous and shy but he looked so cute.  
"Would you like to go out with me this weekend?" he managed to choke  
out.  
"Hell Yeah. But why are you so nervous? You don't need to be nervous  
around me."  
"Who wouldn't be nervous around a hot, beautiful women like you." He  
said and kissed my forehead.  
Chris always knew what to say. He was so sweet and loving when he  
wanted to be. No one's ever called me a beautiful woman before. With  
Dimitri, I was constantly reminded - on numerous occasions - that I  
was in fact an under aged girl.  
With Chris... Not only did he made me feel like a women, he called and  
treated me like a women.  
We continued to walk next to each other - we weren't holding hands  
because I made Chris carry all my Victoria's Secret bags.  
After Victoria's Secret, we quickly ordered a new punching bag, just  
so Lissa didn't think I ditched her. I had to receipt and all. Best  
thing of all - I was getting it delivered to the academy, so I didn't  
need to carry around a massive punching bag all day.  
As we walked back in a comfortable silence, I couldn't help but let my  
mind wonder into thoughts about Dimitri.  
Despite all the pain and sadness Dimitri put me through, my heart  
still aches and longs for his touch, for his smile... For Him.  
Dimitri will always have my love.

Soon, we arrived at the food court, and through the bond, I could tell  
that Lissa was ordering herself Subway. _Jeeze Liss, too healthy._  
I dragged Chris to the table Lissa reserved for us, pulled Chris down  
to sit on the stair, then I sat on his lap.  
I turned to Liss - in attempt to beg her to buy McDonalds - but I  
stopped in my track when I saw them.  
Opposite me were Dimitri and Tasha - sitting at our table - side by  
side. _Just my fucking luck._ I stared at the two until I was snapped  
out of my gaze.  
"Rose! You went to Victoria's Secret without me!" Lissa shrilled.  
Shit. She must have seen the 10 or so bags Chris was carrying for me.  
"I went after I bought the punching bag."  
"Oh. Really? Or are you just _ditching_ me? I don't think I believe you.  
You just wanted to spend more time with Chris, didn't you?" She said  
half jokingly, half angrily. I believe our dear, little, Lissa is  
pmsing.  
"Half Right. No to ditching, Yes to Chris time." I smiled.  
I could feel through the bond that Lissa was confused and suspicious.  
And it occurred to her at that exact moment that she should check my  
aura.  
She gasped when she saw the bright, lively colours of pinks, blues and  
reds leaking from the shadows.  
_We need to talk later._ She said through the bond.  
I laughed and said. "No we don't, you have your answers already." I nudged Chris.  
_Chris? Chris Conner? Omg Rose! Wait-_  
She paused to look at his aura, which reciprocated mine but without  
shadows.  
She squealed and jumped up and down.  
_He likes you! You guys make such a hot couple!  
_"Relax Liss."  
By this time, everyone at the table was staring at us. Chris had  
amusement written on his face - he clearly picked up what we were  
thought to be talking about. He kissed my neck and cheek while the  
others were still confused.  
"I hate it when you do that. I hate hearing one side of the  
conversation. If you need to speak, speak out loud." Sparky mumbled.  
He always has a problem with our secret convos. He says it's rude, but  
I think he's paranoid that we're talking about him.

Ignoring everyone else, I turned to Tasha. I tried not to add too much rudeness and shock in my words, but some liked out.

"Why are you guys here?"

Everyone at the table was suddenly quiet, probably from my rude outburst.

_What the hell Rose?_ Lissa sent.

I tried to sound nicer. "I didn't mean to be rude. I meant after Chris and I saw you – we didn't know where you were going so I was just wondering how you ended up here. That's all."

Everyone seemed to be pretty convinced instead of Connor and Dimitri. The two knew me too well.

"We ran into Lissa and Christian on our way to the supermarket, and they invited us for lunch." Tasha said calmly.

"Cool."

After that, we all told Lissa our orders from McDonalds and waited. While Lissa was gone, Dimitri picked up the conversation.

"So…Rose. Who did they assign as your new mentor?" He asked interested. Didn't he pick up that Chris was my mentor?

"Chris." I said in a neutral tone.

He pondered this for a moment, and then realisation crossed his face.

"Aren't-"He started.

"Aren't you and Chris together?" Tasha chimed in.

We both nodded and waited for them to comprehend our answers.

"But he's your mentor. And he's 21!" Dimitri said in disbelief. Take that Comrade.

"So…?" Chris and I said at the same time.

"It isn't right." Dimitri said after a moment.

"Says Cradle Robber…" Adrian hissed under his breath, to which I laughed at.

A silence swept through the table, as all our meals from McDonalds came. I shoved a Big Mac, Mc Chicken and 6 nuggets down my throat before anyone could unwrap their burgers. They all wore astonished facades to which I replied with, "What? Can't a growing girl eat?"

Everyone laughed and Chris started to feed me French Fries, like I was a baby. We giggled and laughed while everyone else sat in silence.

"There's a spare seat you know. You don't need to sit on Guardian Connor's lap." Dimitri half growled and broke the silence.

"It's okay Dimitri. I don't mind." Chris answered.

"I was just saying. You know Rose eats too much. She could get heavy." Dimitri joked. Oh My God. Did Dimitri Belikov pull a funny? _(Twisted Vampire Diaries Quote – lol)_ Ha. Well, I can pull a funny back.

"Don't joke about a girl's weight." I said seriously with fake tears building up in my eyes. I shoved the French Fries away from me and crossed my arms.

Everyone was silence and shocked. They just couldn't comprehend that Rose Hathaway just shoved food away from her and got sad by a weight comment. I got them good.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't me-"Dimitri started to apologise.

"Save it Belikov. I know exactly what you mean." I said I'm my 'pissed off voice' "I knew you were joking." I said lightly, grabbed my French Fries and shoved a handful down my mouth.

"For a minute there, I thought you were for real," Christian said. "But then I thought no way in hell would Rose Hathaway - the skinny pig – ever refuse to eat. It's just unnatural. If you don't eat, then you became a sudden bitch. Well… more than you are now." Christian just had to add in a snarky comment.

"Fuck you Pyro." I hissed and threw a chip at him.

"Is that how its gonna be?" He grabbed his coke and threw it at me. Chris and I ducked. The coke continued to fly until it landed in – Adrian's face.

Adrian was sober today – for once – so he knew who did it and what happened.

"Christian Afon Ozera! You will pay!" Adrian screamed and threw his cheeseburger at Christian.

"Your middle name's Afon! That's gotta be the gayest name I've heard!" I laughed.

"It's also a variation of the word that means immortal in Russian." Dimitri added.

"Immortal! Ha! Ironic much, Strigoi Boy?"

Christian picked up Lissa's French Fries and threw them at me.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with those!" Lissa screamed in her high pitches voice and threw another burger at Christian.

Soon, the four of us were all throwing food at each other for no reason. At the end, I was the only person not covered in food. I guess we knew who won the food fight.

"Guys come on. We're going back to the academy now. You need to get cleaned up." Alberta said, while trying not to laugh at the state I left Lissa, Christian and Adrian in.

We cleaned up and was about to leave when I heard Tasha call after us.

"Wait! We're coming too! I want to visit Christian for a couple of days."

Are you frikkin kidding me? Just my _fucking _luck.

**Like it? Please review so I know if you like it. Reviews make me feel loved. **

***40 reviews***

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway**


	10. Chapter 10 Worst Day?

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry for not updating is so long – my stupid internet was down because I was like 99% into the usage limit. **

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH SO ALL THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I HAD A FANTASTIC BIRTHDAY! I got a brand new tiffany bracelet! Woot Woot! **

**Okay, this chapter I tried something different – hope you like it – I recently read the book 'The Red Tree' in class for a picture book analysis unit. It is depressing and stuff and I thought it really suited this chapter so I added all phrases form the book in the chapter. They story quotes are underlined. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Va not Mine **** Chris is **_  
_

_Christian picked up Lissa's French Fries and threw them at me.  
"Hey! I wasn't finished with those!" Lissa screamed in her high  
pitches voice and threw another burger at Christian.  
Soon, the four of us were all throwing food at each other for no  
reason. At the end, I was the only person not covered in food. I guess  
we knew who won the food fight.  
"Guys come on. We're going back to the academy now. You need to get  
cleaned up." Alberta said, while trying not to laugh at the state I  
left Lissa, Christian and Adrian in.  
We cleaned up and was about to leave when I heard Tasha call after us.  
"Wait! We're coming too! I want to visit Christian for a couple of  
days."  
Are you frikkin kidding me? Just my fucking luck._

**Chapter 10 – Worst Day?**

Sometimes the day begins with nothing to look forward to…

Beep. Beep. Beeep.

What the fuck?

Beep. Beep. Beeep.

BANG!

I unconsciously grabbed my annoying alarm clock – pulling it out of  
the electricity socket in the process – and threw it across the room.  
It smashed against my door and exploded into a million pieces. Shit.  
That's the 6th one this week.  
Why does my alarm clock always need to go off when I am just starting  
to enjoy my peaceful sleep?  
Sleep is the only time of the day – or night – when I can fully  
allow myself to safety shut off my mind and rest. Sleep is the only  
time when I can forget about the cruel, harsh world we live in. Sleep  
is the only time when all thoughts of … D- Dimitri are washed away  
from my mind.  
The previous day's shopping trip's memories poured into my mind  
unconsciously. Dimitri. Tasha. Staying at the academy for a visit. Oh  
Great.

I stayed in bed a little longer, concluding that if I get up and walk  
around the school I might see him and her. I snuggled up in the warm  
blankets and waited until the peaceful clutches of sleep overcame me.  
No such luck.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

What the fuck?

Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Who the hell would knock on my door in the morning? That is a well  
known death wish around here. Whoever it is, they are gonna learn the  
hard way.

"What do you fucking want?" I screamed from my bed. It took a  
lot of energy but I managed to put on a threatening voice.

"Miss Hathaway? Um… s-s-sorry to d-d-isturb you. But, Guardian C-c-  
connor told me-e-e to call you-u-u. Your training s-session start-ted  
20 minutes-s ag-g-o." Fear consumed her voice, making her stutter.  
Poor Dorm Matron.

"Tell him I'll be there in a fucking sec!" I groaned.

It's only been twenty minutes since I've woken up and my day has  
already been ruined.

Reluctantly I rolled out of bed and threw on a red singlet top, black  
running shorts and my favourite red converse. When I was presentable I  
slowly made my way down to the gym, where Chris was waiting for me  
outside.

"Hey. Ooh. Hot t-shirt." I purred. At least something good came out  
my shitty day. Chris looked as hot as ever in a dark grey t-shirt that  
read " Death. Sex. Birth. " and black knee-length pants.

"Hey Babe. Could say the same thing for you. Hot as ever. I don't  
expect less." He said in his usually seductive manner while kissing  
my check. I love how Chris always makes me feel special.

Even though Chris was making me happy – and I could be possibly  
falling in love with him – I still could help but think of the times  
Dimitri and I shared. I thought about all the happy times, but then as  
I remembered the stolen kisses, loving gazes, and sweet words, I  
recalled all the screaming, fighting, differences and departure.

"What's wrong babe?" Chris said, face full of concern. He put a  
finger underneath my chin to tilt my face upwards. I looked him in the  
eyes – gazing into the brown/gold swirls in front of me. I made no  
attempt in hiding the sadness and hurt on my face. Realisation hit  
Chris and next thing I know his muscular arms were enveloped around me.

"I'm so sorry babe. I told you, he's a dickhead for leaving  
you." He cooed, trying to comfort me. And I must say, being closer to  
him physically did help. He kissed my forehead and we fell into a  
comfortable silence.

We just enjoyed being wrapped up in each other's arms for a bit  
longer when we heard a series of light footsteps behind us.

_And things go from bad to worse_

Still enclosed in each other's arms, Chris and I turned our heads to  
the intruder. My heart stopped as I saw the person in front of me.

"Dimitri…" Chris growled warningly. Regardless if Dimitri and  
Chris were practically best friends a while ago, Chris still refused  
to like him. I told him that I didn't want to get in the way of their  
friendship but Chris constantly told me that any enemy of mine is an  
enemy of his.

"Chris." Dimitri said in acknowledgement. He used a similar  
threatening tone, obvious to the way Chris was acting. Dimitri saw  
Chris and me hugging and a number of emotions flashed through his  
eyes. Hurt, loss, pain and jealousy clouded his deep brown eyes. What  
does he have to feel pained about? That he's not hugging Tasha right  
this minute? That he's not spending time with that man stealing bitch?

Chris and I unconsciously broke apart, but continued to hold hands.  
Dimitri stared at us with his stupid unreadable guardian mask in place.

A long awkward silence lingered in the air. The silence was almost …  
deafening? With the silence, loud thoughts ran through my mind. What  
does Dimitri want? What's Chris thinking? What am I going to about  
this drama? _The quiet scares me because it screams the truth._

"Roz...ah Rose. Can I speak with you for a minute?" Dimitri broke the  
silence. He looked nervous or worried - I couldn't make out his  
emotions because his face was blank.

I felt my body go stiff. Chris squeezed my hand and leaned closer to me.

"Go and talk. I'll be right here if anything happens." Chris whispered  
in my ear softly so that only I could hear it.

"Thanks. Are you sure I should go?" I whispered back.

He nodded and kissed my check.

"Go babe."

I kissed his check back and with a last hand squeeze, we separated.

I followed Dimitri around the corner of the gym. Why does he want to  
talk to me? Does he want to gloat about his happiness with Tasha?

We stared at each other for a bit. The silence was so awkward - just  
like before. But what was I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, Hey Dimitri.  
How's the Last couple of week been? How's that man stealing whore been  
after you broke my heart and left me alone?' Yeah. That would be a  
fantastic conversation starter to end the awkward silence.

"So... Um... How have you been Rose?"

Did he just say how have I been? Did the man that caused me so much  
pain ask me how I've been? The nerve.

Darkness over comes you

Something snapped inside me. I felt the deadly clutches of darkness  
grasp my body, taking complete control. The darkness fuelled my body,  
igniting a growing flame of hate and fury.

"How am I? How fucking am I?" I growled, raising my voice slightly with  
every word. By the end of the sentence I was yelling.

He jumped back - both surprised and fearful of me. He has never  
encountered one of my darkness bitch out sessions before, so this was  
all new to him. He didn't know what to believe at the moment.

"How am I? Hmm... Let's bloody see. A couple of weeks ago, the guy I  
loved left me for some whore - just so he could have children. I was  
assigned a hot new mentor who - by some miracle - showed interest in  
me. I began to develop feelings for him and I finally thought my life  
was actually ... Good. Then the fucking dickhead who left me came back  
and ruined everything. How do I feel Dimitri? I now feel like shit."

By the end of my little 'confession session', I was panting  
hysterically due to the strain of raising my voice so loud. I stared  
hard and blankly, trying to keep my wild emotions in check and not  
noticeable.

I kept trying to read the emotions on his face, but none were on  
display. He did a fantastic job of hiding the emotion in his eyes as  
well. I really couldn't decipher his facade. It was ... Neutral. That  
just made me madder.

"Are you just gonna stand there, Prick?" I growled fiercely. Again, he  
was motionless.

"Roza. I'm so sor-" He began, but I wasn't going to take his shit.

"Don't fucking say you were sorry Belikov. I know you weren't and  
still aren't. Get away from me. I don't want to see you ever again.  
Stay. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Life." I growled like a strigoi who  
hasn't feed in months. The tone of my voice was so fierce that it  
frightened me. I couldn't even recognize me own voice. He did this to  
me.

I turned abruptly and began to retreat. No such luck.

"Roza. Wait-" Dimitri called while trying to grab hold of my arm.

I turned back towards him and socked him in the nose. I put as much  
strength and force into this one blow and sure enough I hurt his nose  
break.

"It's Rose not Roza." I spat before continuing my retreat, leaving  
him standing there, clutching his nose.

Nobody understands

I ran away from Dimitri when out of sight, in the direction that I came from. Connor was waiting there, pacing up and down. His eyes met mine as soon as he heard me.

"Babe. What Happened!" He exclaimed as he stopped my running. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, restricting movement.

"Nothing. Please just … I need alone time." I said desperately, on t he verge of tears. He nodded and released me. I ran off towards my dorm, but not before I hurt Chris yell threatening, "What the fuck was that about, Belikov!"

…

"Rose!"

"Not now Liss."

I was running through the commons on the way to my dorm when Lissa called out to me. I felt her worry through the bond, but my dismissal didn't faze her. She ran after me, trying – but failing – to match my speed.

Eventually, I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Ros..e, What….was…that…about?" She managed to spit out, while catching her breath.

"Nothing. Don't worry. I need to be alone." I said quickly and began to turn around, but she stopped me.

"Rose…(cough) Please… I can … help (cough)."

"Catch your breath. I don't want you coughing up a lung. And no you can't help. You don't understand." I pleaded.

"Help me understand…Tell me."

"No."

The world is a deaf machine

I continued my long run back to my dorm. Liss's cries for me to stop and let her help me died out and became mute with distance. The world was deaf to me. I was deaf to the world.

As I ran, my surrounding were a blur of colour and my ears were limited to the swooshing sound of the wind knocking against my ears.

I ran into my door, slammed my door and flew onto my bed. Why does this have to happen to me? Why did Dimitri leave? Why did he need to come back?

I screamed into my pillow, trying to drain out the noise of my pain. I refused to cry – but I couldn't control the few tears that trickled down my checks.

Without sense or reason

Classes weren't important at the moment, nothing was. My life was … shit. I put on a brave, 'Rose' face to the world and fooled everyone, including Lissa, but no one knows what I am feeling on the inside. I am dying inside. I am emotionally unstable.

Sometimes you wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait but nothing ever happens

I lied back on my bed, gazing at the dirty white ceiling above me. The ceiling was peeling – that's how frikkin old this place is. Sighing, I continued to absentmindedly stare. And stare. And stare.

Then all your troubles come at once

A series of loud, audible knocks shook me out of my 'trance'. I wiped the few lone tears off my face and opened the door. I was expecting Liss, Christian, Chris or Adrian – but no way in hell did I expect to see Tasha. Tasha. The man stealing bitchy whore.

Plastering on an Oscar deserving fake smile and cheery voice, I greeted the bitch.

"Hey Tasha. Sup?"

"Oh My Gosh! Rose. Lissa told me that you were here so I decided to come and tell you the good news!" I swear this bitch in front of me was too cheery. Wait –

"Good News?" I said, attempting to raise one eyebrow – but failed miserably. Both my eyebrows shot up and I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah. Headmistress Kirova gave me a job at the academy to teach offensive magic and self defence to the Moroi children! That means I can see you, Lissa and Christian everyday!"

"That's great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Oh isn't t that just wonderful. Not only did she steal my man, now she's going to be staying at the academy and teaching. Wait – Tasha is going to be teaching here. That means she is going to be living here. That mean, wherever Tasha goes –

"That's not even the best part! Dimka is staying with me and being a school guardian when he isn't guarding me! He can even be your mentor again!"

I froze. Dimitri is staying at the academy now. I sent out some silent prayers. _God, what did I do to deserve this? Okay – don't answer that .But please… help me. _

Staring at Tasha with huge, wide eyes – I began to shake my head in disbelief. Tasha thought that I was frozen because I was surprised and happy so she hugged me.

"I'm sorry but Chris is my mentor now." I managed to spit out.

"Oh then. Okay. I need to go bye!" She said, hugged me again and left.

This has got to be the worst day ever.

I grabbed my guitar and climbed onto the roof.

I needed an escape. I needed a rest. I needed a place where I could gather and forget my thoughts.

The day's (human night) cool air cut my skin like a knife. I stupidly forgot to bring a jacket during my 'escape'. I wasn't bothered to go back to my room so I just stayed still, gazing into the night sky.

Wonderful things are passing you by

The night sky was full of a thousand twinkly stars. The sky looked as if a black piece of velvet had been lied over above and sprinkled with shinning gems. Bright lights above blinked back at me. So Peaceful.

I strummed a couple of notes, checking to see if my guitar was still in tune – before playing a new song I had recently wrote.

_Mmm, stupid in love, oh  
Stupid in love, hmm_

Let me tell you something,  
Never have I ever been a size 10 in my whole life  
I left the engine running, I just can't see,  
What you would do if I, gave you a chance to make things right.  
So I made it even though Katie told me that this would be nothing but a waste of time, and she was right.  
Hmm, don't understand it but on your hands,  
Just knew that you're sister repeated you're trying to tell me lies and I just don't know why.

Oh, this is stupid, i'm not stupid  
Don't talk to me like i'm stupid  
I still love you but I just can't do this  
I may be dumb but i'm not stupid

My new nickname is "you idiot" (such an idiot)  
Hmm, that's what my friends are calling me when they see me and ringing to my phone, they're telling me let go, he is not the one.  
I thought I saw your potential,  
Guess that's what made me dumb.  
He don't want it, like you want it, screaming and cheating, oh girl why do you waste your time?  
You know he ain't right. You telling me this, I don't wanna listen.

But oh, ya sis repeated you're trying to tell me lies and I just don't know why.

This is stupid, i'm not stupid  
Don't talk to me like i'm stupid  
I still love you but I just can't do this  
I may be dumb but i'm not stupid

Tryna' make this work  
But you act like a jerk  
Silly of me to keep holdin' on  
But the dumb's cap is off  
You don't know what you've lost  
And you wore all your lies till i'm gone, gone, gone...  
But I was the one, which one of us is really gone  
No, no, no, i'm not stupid in love

This is stupid, i'm not stupid  
Don't talk to me like i'm stupid  
I still love you but I just can't do this  
I may be dumb but i'm not stupid

I may be dumb but i'm not stupid in love

I finished the song and started another.

_Verse 1:  
Te amo, te amo, she say's to me.  
I hear the pain in her voice.  
Then we danced underneath the candleabra, she takes the lead.  
That's when i saw it in her eyes, it's over._

Chorus:  
Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo,  
i told her i'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you.

Verse 2:  
Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe.  
I hold her hand, i got no choice, uhh.  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave.  
She's begging me and asking why it's over.

Chorus:  
Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo,  
i told her i'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you.

Bridge:  
Yes we can dance.  
But you gotta watch your hands.  
Watch me all night.  
I move under the light because i understand.  
That we all need love, and i'm not afraid.  
I feel the love but i don't feel that way.

Chorus:  
Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo, i told her i'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you, I love you.

Te amo, te amo, don't it mean i love you.

__Terrible fates are inevitable

Dimitri came back, just as my life was getting back on track. It was all fine for him, he was a well-respected guardian, guarding a royal and he was trying for kids. He had a life and future set out for him – I didn't. Sure, I wanted to guard Lissa, but really? Who would let me – wild, disrespectful and bitchy – guard Lissa – the last Dragomir, sweet, nice and probably heir to the throne. My future was dead and broken – just like my heart.

At least Chris makes the pain go away. He makes me feel happy, special and beautiful. I guess I really am falling for him.

Sometimes you just don't know what you are supposed to do..

I stopped playing and just stared at the sky again. I wonder what my life would be like if I was a star. Observing but not taking part in the daily lives and struggles of people. My thoughts went into detail but were suddenly stopped when I hurt a familiar voice behind me.

"Oh Shit. Aw that fucking hurt!"

I turned around towards the voice and smiled. Chris was limping towards me, still cursing after having banged his leg on the roof's edge. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.

"What?" He said in an amused tone.

"Strigoi can't manage to hurt you, but a wall?"

"Shut up babe." He smirked and wrapped his around me.

"Wanna talk about it?"

__Or who you are meant to be

I pondered this for a moment and decided that I should talk to him. Jeeze, who am I? Rose Hathaway usually doesn't crawl to others for help and comfort.

"Well… when Dimitri asked me to talk to him, he asked me "How have you been?" and naturally, I exploded and yelled at him, then ran away and yeah…"

He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. His eyes showed how much he felt sorry for me. I was about to ask how he found me, when another question popped into mind.

"Hey Chris, what did you say to Dimitri after I left. I heard 'What the fuck was that about, Belikov.'"

"Well, yeah I did say that and he said, 'I didn't do anything.' I got mad – since he made everything go bad– so I gave him a black eye to match the broken nose. By the way – nice punch, he's nose is dislocated." Chris laughed. I felt the rise and fall of his chest as his laugh and soon I joined in.

Or where you are

"Afterwards I ran into Lissa and she told me you where heading to your room."

"Oh. Then did you heard about the 'good news.'" I said bitterly.

"Judging by the tone of 'good news' – you mean how the bastard and bitch face are staying?" I laughed at the nicknames and nodded. After a moment, everything was quiet.

And the day seems to end how it began

"Are you gonna be okay Rose?" He asked sincerely.

I looked up at him, just as a few tears leaked out of my eyes.

"It hurts." I answered simply. Never have I felt more vulnerable in my life.

"I know Rose. I'll help."

We stared intensely at each other for a moment and suddenly it all happened with in the blink of an eye.

Chris wiped away the tears that leaked down my cheeks and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stared at him lovingly and he reciprocated. We stayed like that for a moment and then…

__But, suddenly… there it is, right in front of her  
Bright and vivid, just as she imagined it would be.  


And then, he kissed me.

**Cliffy! Looks like your gonna have to find out about the long awaited kiss next chapter. He he he. 40 reviews before I update then. If I don't get reviewed – I can always make sure the kiss is interrupted….**

**Anywayz, hope the chappie was good and I made it extra long. 4,000 words!**

**Woot.**

**BTW CAN ANYONE THINK OF A GOOD NICKNAME FOR CHRIS? I NEED A GOOD NICKNAME! PLEASE? THANKS!**

***40 reviews***

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway.**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11 Water Fight?

**Hope you guys liked my last chapter. Sorry for updating late, I went out for my bday so I was delayed a day or two. Hope I don't disappoint. I feel like my writing hasn't gotten worse over the holidays.**

**Preger Entertainment bought filming rights for Vampire Academy! I don't know what to think! 'Damn, I'm not older enough to audition', 'Yes! VA is going to be a movie! Or 'No, they're going to ruin it like Twilight. Don Murphy is gonna be producer for VA!**

**What do you think about VA the movie? Personally I think it would be better as a tv series like Vampire Diaries. It lasts longer than a movie and is just better. Hopefully they stick to the original story line.**

**Thanks you ** **for the awesome idea! I used it (:**

**Disclaimer – VA not mine… :(**

**Enjoy!**

_Then, he kissed me._

_Chapter 11 -_

Slowly, our lips began to move in sync, taking their time to familiarise themselves. His lips were like soft velvet against mine. His breath heavy and minty. I could taste my strawberry lip gloss on him now. We pulled back for a moment to catch our breaths. My eyes were locked on his. Chris's eye's darkened and blazed with playful love and lust. The golden tint in his brown eyes shone brighter as we closed the space between us again, making it more intimate. Slowly, I placed my lips on his again, waiting for his reaction. Sure enough, he responded quickly.

Suddenly our sweet, loving, testing kiss turned animistic and lusty. I've waited for so long for his kiss. So long to feel him, to touch him, to taste him...

The kisses became more frequent and needy as if life depended on them. Excitement, happiness, love, and lust escalated. I shoved my hands in his hair, curling my fingers in his light brown locks. _So soft. _Using my hands, I pulled his head further down, deepening the kiss further. I could never get enough of him...

His hands were on my waist in an instant, both stabilising me and teasing me. He rubbed my hips with his fingers, drawing shapes in a circular motion. Heat spread through my body, fuelling my kissing skills. His touch melted my heart. Why need a jacket in this cold weather when I have Chris?

My body was now pressed up against his, allowing me to feel every finely toned muscle. He was such a good kisser. _Experienced._

We broke again due to lack of air. If oxygen wasn't an issue I would be kissing him for _much_ longer.

I stared deeply in his eyes. They were clouded with love, lust and pleasure. I'm sure my eyes reciprocated these emotions. He brought his soft, muscular hands to my face, taking it between both hands.

"Wow." He breathed. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, turning them a flushed rosy pink colour.

He closed the space between us again, planting a soft, lingering kiss on my swollen lips.

When he pulled back, he swung his arm over my shoulder, bringing me closer to his sexy chest. I breathed in his strong, seductive scent as we staying there, perfectly still, gazing at the stars. They twinkled one by one, shining brightly as if they were applauding us.

"A perfect kiss to conclude a shitty day." I concluded, softly laughing along with Chris. The rise and fall of his chest was calming and soon enough, I found myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Sleep babe, I'll take care of you. I promise." Was the last words I heard.

I woke up, feeling a light pressure on my lips.

"Morning Babe." Chris greeted me warmly.

"Morning Hot Stuff." I grinned and kissed him again.

"Hot Stuff?" He questioned.

"I needed a nickname that suited you."

I glanced around my room – wait my room? Last thing I remember was falling asleep on the roof. Chris, noticing my confusing told me that he carried me to my room and stayed the night.

"Hope you didn't mind me staying." Chris said worryingly after seeing my sad expression.

"No I don't mind, it's just… you were staying the night and I wasn't awake!"

We laughed and then Chris turned serious.

"Remember how I asked you out?" Of Course I remembered. It was the day I found out Chris reciprocated my feelings.

"Yep."

"I was wondering if you would go out on a pre-date with me today?"

"Pre-date?"

"Well for the date, I wanted to take you out of the academy so the pre-date is inside the academy…"

"Sure, but no one knows about us yet." I continued. I know Chris said he didn't mind having everyone knowing about us, but what happens if he is having second thoughts?

"Don't worry babe. I told Alberta and she told all the staff. The whole school should know by now. Everyone's cool with it." I smiled liking that Chris took care of everything.

"So Hottie, what are we doing today?"

"Hottie?"

"Another nickname. But you didn't answer my question…"

"Okay. Get dressed." He said slowly retreating to my door. I sprung up in my bed.

"What?"

"Get dressed and meet me at the main quadrangle in 20." He said, already out my door.

Sighing, I hopped out of bed and raided my wardrobe. Okay Rose, what to wear on a 'pre-date' with Chris? Looking through all my clothes, I just couldn't decide. As a last resort, I opted to call Lissa.

"Hello?" She answered after two rings.

"Help! Fashion Emergency! SOS! My room NOW!" I panicked, making a big deal out of it.

"Going out with _Chris_." She sung 'Chris' in a teasingly matter, just like a little child would.

"Yes now HELP! " I demanded.

"Coming!" She laughed and hung up.

In less than two minutes, Lissa was at my door and then in my closet.

Piles of clothes were thrown out my wardrobe, landing in a messy pile of my floor. I waited impatiently while Lissa repeatedly muttered "No, no, nope, hmmm, no." Minutes passed and the clothes pile grew bigger and bigger. I probably have enough clothes to built Mount Everest.

"Your cleaning this up, you know?" I said clearly pissed off. Lissa ignored me, still digging in my clothes.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"'bout time, let's see."

"No. On second though it's too casual."

Groaning, I picked up a fashion magazine and flicked though the pages. Rose Hathaway is so bored and pissed that she is reading a magazine. Only Lissa could do this to me.

"Lissa I have to met Chris in 10 min-"

"PERFECT!" I waited for a moment to see if she was actually serious and not just saying that to get on my nerves. She was staring at me, waiting for me to see her selection of clothing. Jumping up, I grabbed the stone encrusted, white, halter neck top and studded denim skirt. (**A/N** **Outfit on Profile and so are outfits from previous chapters)**

"Worth the wait." I mumbled.

"Is that your way of saying 'I love it, you're the best Lissa." I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Get dress, put on the Metallic leather gladiator flats and wear the bronze jewellery I bought you. I need to go meet Christian. Good luck with Chris." I smiled and she left.

After checking for the tenth time in the mirror, I left to go meet Chris. Naturally I was five minutes late but he'll forgive me… hopefully.

It was the vampiric day's afternoon and weekend so the people were taking advantage of having no classes and socialising. The grounds were crowded with Moroi and Dhampirs.

I finally reached the quadrangle, where I saw Chris waiting for me. He was wearing black, billabong pants and a Dolce and Gabanna t-shirt. I've said it before, and I say it again, this guy can pull of _anything_.

"Hey babe." He greeted me with a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Hey Hot Stuff." I replied.

"Thank God, you came. I thought you stood me up." He joked.

"So… what are we do-" It was then I noticed the 4 water guns and dozens of water balloons beside him.

"Water fight?" I asked in disbelief.

"Problem?" He teased.

"You could have told me. If I was to have known, I would have worn something… non-white." I gestured to my white t-shirt.

"It's fine. Now grab your weapons and run. You have 10. 9. 8…"

I hurried to grab two guns and a handful of water balloons.

"3. 2."

I ran as fast as my gladiator shoes let me, away from Chris. Only Chris would think of a 'pre-date' this fun. His originality is one of the things I love about him.

"1."

As soon as that word let his mouth, I felt a sharp, wet feeling mid back. I screamed and turned around to see Chris with his two guns crossed over his chest.

"I am a pro water fighter." He said in a mockingly. "Try your best, you won't beat me."

I pull the trigger and sprayed water over his pants so it looked like he pissed himself.

"Come on babe. I like these pants!" He whinged while I ran away.

"Rules are to stay in the main quadrangle only!" I screamed as I hide behind a tree.

Chris was searching for me so when he's back was turned away from me; I took the opportunity and covered him in 3 water balloons. He spun around and saw me laughing behind the tree. Soon I was covered in water. My white top was starting to get see though. Shit.

I grabbed another 4 water balloons from 'home base' and continued finding Chris. I found him again, soaking his pants, only to find that my skirt was soaked back. I muttered 'bastard' and continued.

Chris and I were so into our water fight, that we didn't notice the audience crowding around the quadrangle, watching us throw water at each other.

We continued spraying water at each other for 10 more minutes then our water fight turned into a … tackling fight.

We dropped the guns and balloons and instead chased each other around the quadrangle tackling each other.

We rolled around on the grass, chased each other, tackled each other then repeated. I heard the girl's saying like 'Aren't they a cute couple.' And the guys saying stuff like 'Hathaway's got a wet shirt? Where?"

Chris and I got bored of tackling each other so we ended up continuing our water fight. Through all our screams and squeals were heard a voice full of authority approach us.

"Rose! Chris! What is this?" Alberta screamed at us while taking in our drenched appearances.

I struggled.

"Not only are you two wet, so is the grass and when the grass is wet – it's muddy. Do you know how much mud is gonna end up in the sch-"

While Alberta was talking, Chris and I exchanged glances and aimed our water guns at her. To end her little 'speech', we fired, soaking her from head to toe in ice cold water.

She screamed while Chris and I ran away laughing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Christopher Conner!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shit." I whispered as Chris and I ran towards my dorm.

We were outside my dorm, fumbling and struggling to unlock the door when I heard footsteps behind us.

I stopped. Chris soon stopped when he heard the footsteps as well.

The next word gave away everything.

"Roza…"

**How was it? Hope it was good. Have I lost my writing skills with the holidays? Please review.**

**PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS AS WELL. I USE THEM (:**

***40-50 reviews***

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway**


	12. Chapter 12 Fight?

**Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and ideas I loved them.**

**I hope you like his chapter- it took me two days to write until I thought it was pefect.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ** **FOR THE IDEA! I USED IT :)**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER – I've said it once, I say it again. Unfortunately – I don't own Dimitri. As much as I want to own the Russian god – Richelle Mead owns him and Vampire Academy. But I own Chris…**

"_Roza…"_

My heart stopped as soon as I heard that familiar voice – that I once adored – speak that _word_. Roza. _One_ word. _Lots_ of emotion. Pain, anger, sadness, regret, longing, desire… just a few I picked up.

Gulping inaudibly, I forced myself to turn around. I really didn't want to face Dimitri when all I wanted was to spend time with my _boyfriend_ after a nice pre-date. I was tired, cold and wet, couldn't he even consider that? Couldn't he just leave me alone? He doesn't care about me, nor should he. He's with that scar faced bitch!

Chris, sensing my discomfort, wrapped his arm lazily over my shoulder, bringing me closer to his also (sexy) wet body.

I looked up at Dimitri, who stood there towering over us – well me – like a gigantic skyscraper with muscles. Lots of muscles.

He's guardian mask was rapidly slipping away and I watched as he failed to mask his emotion and built his mask. He's mask soon crumbled, unleashing all his emotions at once.

"Rose…Roza…Why?" He breathed looking vulnerable and hurt. What is his problem! First he leaves me for scar face then comes back to torment me. Now he's acting all hurt because I was with someone else. Why is he's problem?

I was about to speak when I saw that Dimitri wasn't looking at me – or my eyes. He was staring at Chris's arm around my shoulder. His glare was so serious… so deathly that I was afraid Chris' arm would fall off any second now.

As soon as his glare penetrated through Chris' skin, his glare softened and his eyes budged out of his head. Lust clouded his eyes, darkening the shade of brown. What the fu-

Shit.

I crossed my arms over my chest, realizing that I was wearing a wet, white, halter neck shirt without a bra.

Caught, he stared back into my eyes. Once upon a time, I would have forgotten about what's happening and just melt into his dark brown eyes. The effect he used to have on was overwhelming. I'll admit, I was lost in his eyes but the intensity was gone.

Putting on my 'mean' face, I started my interrogation.

"Dimitri, what the hell is your problem? Every since you've came back, you've been looking all _hurt_ for no reason at all! Dude, you got _nothing_ to be hurt about! You left me!" I had planned to just use a stern, pissed off voice but at the end of my little sentence, I was screaming in his face.

"What the hell is my problem? The women I love being with another man!" He screamed back. I didn't understand what he meant by his words. Women he loved? It couldn't be me. I was a 'girl'.

"What do you want me to do if Tasha's cheating on you?" I said seriously. Beside me, I felt and heard Chris fail to muffle his laughter.

I elbowed him and he stopped his laughter. He look his arm off my should and rubbed the part where I elbowed him. I gave him a small smile and stepped forward towards Dimitri.

"Not my fucking problem you don't know how to keep a women. Leave. Me. Alone." I said. Does he expect me to care? "Come on Chris."

I turned to face Chris, no such luck. Not even 45 degrees in my rotation and I was yank back by Dimitri, his hands gripping my arms, forcing me to face him. I struggled to get out of his grip, but his hands only pressed harder on my arms.

He stared into my eyes, and turned serious.

"Tasha isn't the women I love." He said in a softer voice. "It's you." As soon as he said that, his face came closer to mine. Shit Shit _Shit_. I struggled and turned my head away but it was no use. He was going to kiss me. I didn't know whether to feel excited or angry. However, one thing's for sure – a kiss between Dimitri and I was cheating on Chris. Guilt consumed me. Chris. Wait – where is Chris?

As soon as I thought that, Dimitri was yanked off of me.

"So desperate, you need to force yourself on her Belikov?" Chris said angry. I have never seen him so pissed before. Chris cracked his knuckles, menacingly. "Can't you tell when you're unwanted? Can't you tell she doesn't want you?" Chris continued to torment him.

I love how Chris felt so protective off me. He wasn't overly the top protective – only protected when needed.

"Can't you tell she wants me?" Dimitri smirked at Chris. And that was all it took.

Crack. He swiped his nose.

Sometimes, actions speak louder than words. Fists are more effective than reasoning. Violence is the answer. And this is how they were going to solve the problem.

Blood. Bright red liquid. Tonic of the vampires. Splashed freely and wilding out of Dimitri's nose, spraying the floor. That was going to be hard to explain to the dorm matron…

"That's all you got, Conner?" Dimitri taunted.

"Chris. Be the better man and walk away."I pleaded. Chris just stayed there for a minute more, glaring at Dimitri. Finally, he listened and turned away. Glad to know I had the pants in this relationship.

I went to grab Chris's forearm, but as soon as Chris turned around to face me, Dimitri stopped him.

"I'm not done with you Connor!" Dimitri growled his Russian accent thick and dripping off every word. Chris was yanked forwards and punched in the gut by Dimitri.

Chris swung around and roundhouse kicked him in the gut. Dimitri sputtered a string of Russian words – No doubt profanities - laced with blood and crumpled to the ground. As soon as his knees touched the ground, he was up.

Punch.

Kick.

Crack.

Splat.

The two gods were fighting out of anger, regardless of all their training and techniques. They were throwing blows all over each other's bodies, screaming stuff at each other and showing no mercy.

"Leave Rose alone. You hurt her. She doesn't want you!" Chris growled while dropping to the ground and swiping Dimitri's legs so that he fell over.

"Она любит меня. И я не могу ждать, чтобы забрать ее." Dimitri said in a low voice while jumping back on his feet. If he was going to speak, he should at least do it in English so I understand.

"Dude! I know what you said. Haven't you listened to anything I just said! She doesn't!" Chris rebutted.

They took their stances again, preparing for another hit-the-opponent-as-hard-as-you-can round. I couldn't take this anymore. Dimitri and Chris stood there menacingly glaring at each other, sweat poured down their foreheads and down their chests.

I ran in between there, using all my strength to push them apart. It worked but then they just stepped closer to each other again.

"Stop!" I pleaded.

"Rose, I don't want you to get hurt. Move please." Chris said softly to me.

"I won't move until you two stop."

"Move it." Dimitri growled and pushed me out of the way to he could get closer to Chris. What the fuck? Dimitri pushed _me_. That is so unlike him! What the hell?

"What the fuck Belikov! Don't touch Rose!" Chris screamed, raising his voice as he pronounced every word. As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he bent over and threw inside onto Dimitri, tackling him then throwing him into the wall.

"You're going to pay Connor."

And just like that, they were at it again. How the hell can I stop then? Joining won't help. Shit…

"Leave Rose alone! You left her. You used her like a play toy, leading her on and then leaving. She's with me now." Chris growled while clenching Dimitri's shirt and holding him up against the wall.

"I only went with Tasha because I thought I'll ruin Rose's future if I continued to love her." Dimitri struggled to say against Chris's grip. "I love Rose, no one else." He choked out.

"She loves me Belikov. Fuck off." Chris said then head butted Dimitri.

I was still in shock from Dimitri's words, that I didn't realize that we had another person in our company.

"What did you say Dimka?" Tasha's high pitched shrill of a voice echoed through the hallways.

Dimitri looked at Tasha. Breathing heavily from all the fighting, he managed to tell her. "I love Rose. I have never loved you Tasha and never will."

And for the third time, Chris and Dimitri were fighting _over me._

I blocked out background noises, grunts from Chris and Dimitri and their fight when I saw Tasha storming towards me.

I've had my fair share of bitch fights in the past, but against Tasha? This seamed hardly fair since she was like 31 years old.

"You Bitch! You Slut! You Whore!" Tasha screamed as she charge at me, fireballs blaring on her hands. She threw them at me, all which I thankfully dodged.

"Tasha! Stop! I don't want to hurt you." I screamed back at her.

"I'm not the one you should worry about."

Oh. It's on Bitch.

With her 'okay' I charged at her, ignoring the fire that could easily scold me and threw a right hook at her nose. As it cracked and bleed, she fell to the floor. Wow. That was easy.

"Don't ever call me a bitch, slut or whore again _Natasha_. Just like now – you will pay the consequences." I snarled.

I turned to face Dimitri and Chris again, trying to see what they were doing.

Chris had Dimitri pinned on the ground and was screaming at him to stop perusing me because he was unwanted.

Chris let go of Dimitri, pushing him to the floor when Dimitri tried to stand up.

Chris made his way over to me, but stopped halfway when Dimitri started to speak to me.

"This is your entire fault. You _had_ to fall in love with your mentors. You _had_ to love Chris. This would have all been better if you had just loved me and only me. You caused rivalry between two old friends. This is your fault Rose." Dimitri spat at me.

When he said those words, it was like being trapped alone in the darkest abyss with a sword pierced through my heart. My heart fell and shattered at those statements. _My entire fault_.

Before I knew it, I was running out of the dorms, ignoring the stares of all the students, and running towards the school's perimeter. Tears streaked down my face and I thought I heard a faint "Rose!" In the distance.

I needed to get away from this place. I needed to hide. I didn't want to be found. I wanted to be left alone.

Remembering the cabins where Tasha stayed last time she was at the academy, I ran towards them. No way in hell was I going to stay in the cabin that the same person who called me a bitch, slut and whore stayed in – so I picked another one. It was just on the border of the wards and was surrounded by bush and trees – hiding it sufficiently from anyone's view.

I opened the door, and switched on the lights. It was old and dusty – but a good hide out. I ransacked the cabin's fridge and shelves to see that it was fully stocked with food. Very convenient.

Was it just a stupid mistake? Had he just said those things because of his rage and anger? Why does this have to happen to me? Tears were pouring down my face as I sat on the bed rocking back and forth and hugged my knees.

This feeling of sorrow and of heart break wasn't new to me; but it stung just as much. It wasn't as if he told me privately so I could understand why this happened. He screamed it out, probably everybody knows about it. Soon the whole school is going to be talking about Rose Hathaway and how she was so much of a slut that she got both of her mentors to fall in love with her. They had accepted Chris and me but after hearing about Dimitri and I? I would be labelled as the whore of the century.

This might the cruellest thing that's ever happened to me.

I finally left myself love another guy enough to put my heart on my sleeve, but what do I get in return? I get my ex coming back and telling me off. Telling me it was my entire fault. Practically screaming at me that I was a slut, but not actually saying that.

I felt so stupid, why was I crying over him, why was I even bothering to feel hurt? It's simple, because I love Dimitri. I love Chris.

Even though all the heart break and pain Dimitri had put me through, I still managed to keep some of my old feelings so him. Then Chris came into the picture and I fell in love again.

What's wrong with me?

All my life I was use to people eventually hurting me – physically at least. But this had to be the icing on the cake, the winner of all events. Physical or emotional.

I could only imagine what I looked like now. My eyes were big red and puffy, my Lips were no longer in a grin like they were this morning when Chris asked me out on a pre-date.

Now I have an expression of hurt and of fear for what was going to come.

At least I had now learnt my lesson; I was never again going to be hurt like this.

My heart break was worse than last time. I still couldn't get over the shock of everything that happened after my day with Chris. Such a shitty day, ending terribly.

I felt like the world had collapsed. I felt so alone like I was the last person on each and time was on hold. My hear had been ripped apart, I was drowning in my tears. I tried to speak, to calm myself down but my words came out in a mush. This was like a never-ending nightmare.

It was like a thousand burning needles were jabbed in at the same time, stabbing my heart over and over again. Okay, maybe that's _a little_ exaggerated, but the fact remains the same – I was hurting emotionally.

This broken heart is silent, it can't be seen but the blood bleeds inside.

**So sad. I nearly cried when writing this.**

**I've never been through this so I don't know if I describe anything right. Sorry if I didn't explain her pain enough or not well.**

**Please review!**

***50 reviews until next update***

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway.**

Translations – Russian to English.

"**Она любит меня. И я не могу ждать, чтобы забрать ее."**

"**She loves me. And I can't wait to take her back."**


	13. Chapter 13 Alberta?

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy with school starting and all. I had a debate today so I was busy.**

**I'll try and update every Wednesday or Thursday – but I might be delayed. Sorry if I am.**

**I LOVED the reviews from last chapter. Thank you guys so much. It inspires me to write more when you review. It takes me hours to write a chapter, edit it and make sure it is perfect for you guys so please review!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mostly about what's happening now that Rose is missing. **

**And PLEASE check out my profile. I am now beta-ing and there is a link for the official vampire academy facebook page of my profile. The producers are encouraging people to join the facebook group so that the studios _actually_ decided to make a movie. **

**Disclaimer - Vampire Academy is unfortunately not mine. But Chris is.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 12 Summary

Dimitri and Chris fight over Rose. Tasha found out that Dimitri loves Rose and there is this bitch fight (that Rose won without much effort). Dimitri yells at Rose saying that it's all her fault that Chris and him were fighting. Sad over Dimitri's words, Rose runs away to a cabin near the school boundaries and hides there. At the moment she loves both Dimitri and Chris - just Chris a bit more.

...

_It was like a thousand burning needles were jabbed in at the same time, stabbing my heart over and over again. Okay, maybe that's a little exaggerated, but the fact remains the same – I was hurting emotionally._

This broken heart is silent, it can't be seen but the blood bleeds inside.

*********************************

Forgetting Him by Badass Hathaway  
Chapter 13 – Alberta?

_Minutes _flew by. _Hours _flew by. _Days_ flew by.

And I was still not 'found'.

I was _actually _not _lost_ since I knew where I was – but to everyone else I was _lost_. I watched through Lissa's head on a regular basic – just to escape being myself for just a few minutes. The campus was a buzz. News of my disappearance had shocked the students and staff. Rumours circulated as usual. Some said I ran away again, this time without Lissa. Some said I was pregnant and went to get an abortion. And others said that a strigoi got past the wards and kidnapped me.

Some people _actually _believed these rumours. What_ idiots._

Lissa was a mess. She didn't know what to think. She was afraid that I _had_ indeed left her behind and she was afraid that something _had_ happened to me. It was in times like this that she _wished_ that the bond worked _two-way_. It was in times like this that I was _thankful_ it only worked _one-way_.

Lissa was – again – sitting on her bed, thinking about the possibilities of finding me. _If Rose doesn't want to be found – then she won't be found_. She was thinking. _But what happens if she wants to be found but can't be?_

I felt sorry for putting Lissa through all this worrying and depression. She hasn't been using spirit for a while so hopefully she won't cut herself again. Then I would be _forced_ to come out of hiding.

But Lissa was right – it I didn't want to be found, then no one could find me. And at the moment, I _didn't_ want to be found.

The fight between Dimitri, Chris, (Tasha) and I was still fresh in my mind – like it was engraved deeply. Dimitri practically called me a slut – in a _subtle_ way. Telling me how I _made_ both my _older_ mentors fall for me.

I was in love with Dimitri Belikov. I was in love with Chris Connor.

Call me a slut, whore or hoe but one thing remains the same – my life is _fucked_ up.

I was one _fucked_ up person.

I continued to watch the world from Lissa's perspective – trying to get my confused, messed up mind distracted.

"Princess Vasilisa." A feminine voice greeted her. Lissa/I looked up and saw Alberta. _Alberta? Why was she here?_

Alberta looked terrible. That sounded harsh but it was true. Purpling bags under her eyes, untidy uniform and worried face.

"Yes. Guardian Petrov." Lissa greeted in a quiet voice.

"We are doing the best we can to find Rose. I haven't stopped looking neither has Guardians Belikov and Connor. Everyone's doing the best they can. Even Guardian Alto is looking."

_Stan? _Ha! Stan _hates_ me. I knew he couldn't live without me. He's classes are probably not the same without m- Wait. I replayed the words Alberta spoke, in my mind. _We are doing the best we can to find Rose. I haven't stopped looking neither has Guardians… Belikov and Connor._ Oh my God. _Dimitri_ and _Chris_ were _looking_ for _me_?

Chris – understandable. But _Dimitri_? He, more or less, told me I was a slut – after telling me he _loves _me. _Men_. I do _not_ understand them.

"I know Guardian Petrov, but, I just can't help but worry. She's my best friend, _my sister_." Lissa said on the verge of tears. "What happens if she _was_ kidnapped? We _need_ to save her then!" She said, gradually raising her voice.

Alberta nodded, herself looking like she was going to start crying any second now. Alberta was like the mother I never had. She practically raised me at the academy and watched me grow up from a swearing, book throwing child to a swearing, trained guardian (well _nearly)_.

"The possibility that she ran away or hid is high but if she _was_ taken – _I will find her_." Alberta said with such determination and grief. But Lissa didn't really know if she _meant_ it.

"Princess. Rose is like my _daughter_. I _will_ find her." She repeated.

Lissa looked up, finally believing her.

"Have you found anything out?" She asked in a small voice.

Alberta hesitated. She looked like she didn't want to tell Lissa something.

"Well… I know that she ran away or hide. That's a definite." She replied, trying to keep her 'guardian' mask and voice in place.

That caught Lissa's interest.

"What!" She practically yelled. _She ran away. She ran away. Rose ran away. Without me! _She thought. "Why would she run away?"

Again, Alberta looked like she was hiding something. I wonder if she knows what _actually_ happened.

"I don't think I should tell you Princ-"

"What? You can't keep information about Rose hidden from me." She practically growled. I heard her thoughts. _I wonder if I should act like a spoiled, ordering Moroi royal and demand the information out of her?_ But then she thought better of it.

"Rose is my best friend; I _need_ to know _anything_ about her disappearance. _Please?_" She added in a pleading tone. I could even sense a tint of compulsion lacing her words. _Just a bit_. She thought.

Alberta still looked undecided but then she sighed.

"If Rose finds out I told you – I didn't tell you." Alberta said carefully. "She would _kill _me for telling you this. She wanted to do it herself." I mentally laughed while Lissa frowned. _Rose would kill Guardian Petrov? What is this secret?_ Lissa was so clueless.

"Rose sorta had a fight with Guardian Belikov and Lady Ozera. Guardian Connor sorta had a fight with Guardian Belikov?" It sounded more like a question when Alberta finally told Lissa.

"Sorta? Wait-Lady Ozera? _Tasha?_" Lissa exclaimed. "Why would Tasha have a fight with Rose? And why Guardian Belikov? Rose and him are like… friends?" Lissa was so confused. "And how does Guardian Connor fit into this?"

Alberta breathed in.

"I'll tell you the whole story, if you promise you won't upset." Alberta said. Lissa nodded. "Rose and Belikov were … friends – if you may. As they trained together, they got to know each other and soon they developed feelings for each other." Alberta was about to continue but Lissa interrupted with a shocked gasp.

"They fell in love. Dimitri loved Rose. I don't know why – but Dimitri left her for _Natasha_." I mentally laughed again at the way Alberta said _Natasha_. She clearly didn't like her. "Rose acted like she was fine, but I saw through the act. She was hurting because of _Him_. I had to help her, she had to move on. So I called Guardian Connor – who is a close friend – and asked him if he wanted to take up a job here as Rose's mentor. He was eager to teach the famous Rose Hathaway. I thought Rose might show interest in him and maybe forget about Dimitri. Sure enough Chris and Rose fell in love. Just as Rose was _forgetting him_, we ran into Belikov and Ozera at the mall. And _Natasha_ just _had_ to come visit the academy.

After Rose and Chris's pre-date, I went to go scream at them because they sprayed me with water – but I heard shouting. I hid around the corner from Rose's Dorm and saw Connor and Belikov fighting over Rose. Dimitri was saying how he still loves Rose when Natasha came around the corner. She found out then tried to attack Rose with her fire magic. The reason I say try was because Rose dodged the flames and punched her – knocking her out. Dimitri then screamed at Rose, telling her that it was her fault that Chris and him were fighting and that it was her fault they both fell in love with her. Rose was very upset and ran away."

Lissa was frozen by the end of Alberta's speech. She was shocked and hurt. Shocked that I had fallen in love with my _mentor_ that was _seven_ years after than me and hurt that I had kept it from her.

"D-d-d-o you know-w where she-e is?" Lissa stuttered, trying to keep a calm voice when indeed she was shocked beyond belief.

"Apparently she ran towards the woods, so that area is going to be checked again soon." Alberta said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I need to go help look. Goodbye Princess."

"Bye and… thanks."

With a small, forced smile, Alberta left the room. I then pulled out of Lissa's head.

I felt so bad so not telling Lissa sooner but… I don't know. I was _afraid_. Afraid that she would understand. Afraid that she wouldn't support me. _Afraid._

Thousands of thoughts and questions ran through my mind at once. I needed traffic lights in my mind – that's how busy it was.

_Dimitri_ was looking for me.

_Chris _was looking for me.

I sat in a fetal position, still recapping on the conversation between Lissa and Alberta – as well as 'the fight' when I heard a noise from outside.

_Crack!_

It sounded like a sharp breaking of a stick or twig. Loud, noticeable and … _near_. Someone was outside. My breathing stopped. _Shit. Who could that be? _I mentally kicked myself for leaving on the bedside lamp. Even though it was _really_ dim and hardly lit the room, the faint glow of light could probably be seen from outside the cabin.

I didn't hear any more noise, so it was probably just an animal passing by. My heart was about to re-start when-

_Knock knock knock. _

A person started fiddling with the locks on the door.

_Oh Shit. Should I hide? Should I wait and see who it was?_

And then a familiar voice spoke.

"Rose?"

**Cliffeeeee. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And please tell me if you want Dimitri or Chris to be the person who found Rose.**

**Either way – its going to be interesting next chappie o_O**

***50-60 reviews***

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway.**


	14. Chapter 14 Rose?

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy with school starting and all. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. I LOVED LOVED LOVED them and I used _some_ ideas.**

**Please keep the suggestions pouring in.**

**Thank you so everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it. An update takes me at least 4 hours to write so thanks!**

**And sorry about the extensive use of italics – I love italics. It just _emphasises_ everything. It puts _feeling_ into the sentence.**

**THANKS!**

**Disclaimer – Unforunately VA is not mine. Hasn't been, never will be.**

**ENJOYYYY!**

_"Rose?"_

One _word._ One _voice. _One _emotion._  
A _word_ that brings back memories.  
A _voice_ that makes my heart jump out of my chest.  
An _emotion_ that makes my stomach tightens in response.  
A _word_ said with _emotion_ from a _voice_ that I love.  
A _voice_ that laces every _word_ with an _emotion_al Russian accent.  
An _emotion_ that I really hear or see from this Russian god.  
Dimitri.  
"Rose." He called out gently. His Russian accent was thick and noticeable - and so was the guilt in his words. _Guilt_.  
"Roza?" He continued to call. His voice nearly cracked because of the intense emotion.  
I didn't _respond._  
I didn't _breath._  
I didn't _move._  
My brain couldn't function. Dimitri was the reason for my disappearance. The reason behind all this mayhem. The _reason_. And he's calling for _me._ Looking for _me_. When _he_ make _me_ go.  
He was the one that called me a slut - in a very _subtle_ way. It's comforting knowing that even though the toughest of times, my sarcasm fails to leave me. But onto more important things…  
_Why was he here?_  
Sure, Alberta said that Dimitri was looking for me but... He's... _Here_. _Here_ as in a couple meters and seconds away from finding me in my hiding spot. I mentally panicked. I was going to be found.  
_What do I do?_  
I decided to do what I could only do in my immobile state - _stay where I was._  
I was currently sitting on the bed, hugging my knees. I hugged my knees tightly – so tightly that I wished I could squeeze all the sadness from myself.  
_Maybe_ if I stay still - he'll go away?  
_Maybe_ if I stay quiet and don't reply - he'll walk away?  
_Maybe..._  
Or _maybe _not.  
Dimitri was becoming impatient outside, and decided that calling my name was not the most efficient method to find me. So naturally, he decided to take drastic measures. He decided to come look inside. Shit. The door rattled.  
Dimitri was shaking the door by the handle, trying to undo the crappy lock. Rapidly, he turned the knob from side to side - over and over again - until the lock loosened. _Stupid unreliable lock._  
With one final shake of the door, the lock popped open.  
_Note to self: Never reply on the safety of door locks when in hiding._  
Slowly, on silent hinges, the door swung open.  
My breathing hitched. This is it.  
"Roza."  
I looked up from the bed - to the doorway - and saw Dimitri. He looked stressed, tired and frantic. When he saw me on the bed, some of those emotions disappeared and were replaced by others.  
His eyes were glazed with love, anger and longing. Helplessly, his legs controlled his body - making him fly towards me.

_No._  
I still wasn't comfortable being around him - so I stopped him from coming any nearer.

"_Don't_ come _anywhere_ near me." I hissed. He flinched and instantly stopped. My tone was so … mean. So pissed. So _unrecognisable_. Even _I_ could _recognise_ my _own_ voice.

Dimitri clouded my thoughts. _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri_.

I couldn't stand this any longer. My heart was going to explode out of my chest at any second now. My breath was uncontrollable. It was as if I was getting _claustrophobic_. As if I was _suffocating._ Mental _Asphyxiation _at its finest. 

Dimitri raised his hands – palm forwards – in a weak attempt to show he meant and means no harm. Pathetic. A sad expression crossed his face because of my rejection. There we go with the looking hurt again. I _definitely_ wasn't him the mood for his _hurt_ shit.

_Hurt?_ He has _nothing_ to be hurt about. I am the one in _pain_. I am the one who is _hurt. _Ever since _he_ left _me_. Ever since _he_ showed up unexpected at the mall. Ever since _he_ came back with _her_.

He is at fault here. He isn't the victim.

_See how I feel._

Back to Dimitri. He still held his hands in a surrendering position. He tried his best to keep his guardian mask intact – but sometimes it faltered.

"Roza… I'm not going to-"

"Stop it."

I interrupted him bluntly. His voice was failing to be strong. He slowly brought his hands back down to his sides. Dimitri Belikov wasn't so tough as he used to be. If this happened two months ago, he wouldn't have left me interrupt.

"Roza…I'm sor-"

"SHUT UP! You're not sorry! You left. You came back. You called me a slut!"

By the end of the sentence, I was hysterical. He should be _sorry_. But he's not _sorry_. He doesn't even know the meaning of _sorry_. _Sorry_ implies emotion. _Sorry_ implies caring.

"Roz-"

"DON'T CALL ME ROZA! My. Name. Is. _Rose_!"

I'm sick of this. _Roza, Roza, Roza._ Once upon a time I would have died to hear him call me Roza that many times but not at the moment.

See how much things can change in the matter of weeks.

"Please. Let me explain." He pleased hopelessly. _Hopeless_. Dimitri Belikov was never _hopeless_. He inched a bit more towards me, but quickly stopped when I threw a death stare his way. _Yes that's right. Fear the upset bitch._

"Roz- se" He corrected himself. _Thankfully_. "Please." His eyes were so pleading, so innocent – yet guilty. _I make no sense when I'm upset_.

This is the first time I've seen Dimitri's vulnerable side. It caused me so much pain to just look at him in this state. There I go again – changing my mind on how to feel about him.

No matter how pissed I was – I caved in to that look. _The effect he still has on me…_

"I'm giving you one minute."

His façade turned grateful and then he began without hesitation.

"I left because I thought it was for the best-"

I already didn't like my choice to let him _explain_.

"Errr. Wrong." I said making a noise that sounded like the buzzer they use on game shows when a person says something incorrect.

He ignored my comment and continued. "Rose. It was for the best-"

"The _best_ for _you_. What did you get out of it? The chance to have a family. A new love. _Everything_." He flinched at my harsh words and tone.

Yes. He gained more things from leaving me.

"I was _never with Tasha_. Hear me out."

"Bullshit. I don't believe you." My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and tears began to line the brim of my eyes. I shook my head and blinked back the watery build up.

I didn't want to believe that Tasha and Dimitri were _together_. I didn't want to believe that they _touched_ or _kissed_. I didn't want to believe any of it.

I _wanted _to believe him. But I just _couldn't_.

He looked upset at my 'bullshit.' Comment but otherwise continued again.

"It was – at the time – the best option. We were getting too close. If we guarded the Princess together – she would have been in danger. If I continued to mentor you – you would have been too into me to train-"

"_Too into you?_ Who do you think you are to assume that?"

Now his _up_ himself? Too _into_ me?

"Rose. I took Tasha's offer to keep you safe, happy and distraction free. I was a distraction to your training and dedication to being the Princess's guardian and one of the best guardians ever."

That was one of the longest phrases I have _ever_ heard him say. But I found the faults in his words.

"Now you're questioning my dedication and training level?" I barked. "Well don't worry. _Chris_ taught me. _Chris_ trained me. _Chris_ was there for me."

Saying he was hurt was an understatement. He looked … _devastated?_ What that the right word?

Now it was _his_ turn to _vent_.

"Do you even know how I feel seeing the woman I love together with another man?" He screamed.

"Do you even know how I felt when the man I _loved_ left with another woman?" I retorted.

Oh who are you kidding Rose? _Loved?_ There's still a part of me that _loves_ him. And he saw that part of me.

"Rose. I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes." He exclaimed.

"No I don't." If I trick myself, maybe I could trick him.

He took a couple of steps closer, until he was kneeling beside my bed.

"Dimitri. Get away from me." I snarled. 

_No stay._

"No." He said grabbing my hand. "I still love you and you still love me."

"NO!"

_Yes_.

"YES! I love you. Why can't you understand that?"

I thrashed and tried to get my arm out of his grasp – but failed. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, tickling down my cheeks and splashing onto the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Rose?" A new voice came from the doorway. A new voice. A new voice. _A NEW VOICE!_

I looked to the doorway. And there…

Like a shining beacon of hope. Like the brightest sun ray. Like … like. Whatever. It was _Chris._

_My knight in expensive Gucci. _

_Chris_.

Chris did a double take at Dimitri and me.

Dimitri was gripping both my arms tightly, I was struggling to get away and I had tears spilling down my face.

"What the fuck?" Chris screamed.

Dimitri let go of me and glared at Chris. _Please don't let this turn into another fight_.

"Leave now Belikov." Chris hissed menacingly.

Dimitri glared at him for a moment longer before turning towards me again.

"Don't forget. I love you Roza and I'm not going to give up." With those words, he left.

**…**

**TBC**

**Bahahahahah. Sorry for the cliffe. **

**How will Chris react after hearing that? **

**Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll make the chapter longer.**

**Let's see if we can beat last chapter's reviews. Can we beat 85 reviews?**

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway.**


	15. Chapter 15 What?

**next chapterr!**

**First of all, I want to start off with an apology.**

**I am _sorry_ for updating late.**

**I am _sorry_ for the short chapter.**

**I am _sorry_ for the people who are on Team Dimitri and had to put up with an assholish side of him last chapter.**

**I am _sorry_ for the Team Chris supporters for the way Chris acts in this chapter…**

**After saying that, I am extremely busy with school. I've got 3 assignment and lots of hw as well as 5 stories to update. I hardly have_ any_ time to do anything.**

**I'm thankful that I at least updated this story. I wrote this chapter – but lost 4 hours of much needed sleep in the process.**

**Again, I'm sorry for everything, including that this chapter is not beta-ed and may have lots of spelling and grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer – Va not mine.**

**ENJOY!**

**Previously**

"Do you even know how I feel seeing the woman I love together with another man?" He screamed.

"Do you even know how I felt when the man I _loved_ left with another woman?" I retorted.

Oh who are you kidding Rose? _Loved?_ There's still a part of me that _loves_ him. And he saw that part of me.

"Rose. I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes." He exclaimed.

"No I don't." If I trick myself, maybe I could trick him.

He took a couple of steps closer, until he was kneeling beside my bed.

"Dimitri. Get away from me." I snarled.

_No stay._

"No." He said grabbing my hand. "I still love you and you still love me."

"NO!"

_Yes_.

"YES! I love you. Why can't you understand that?"

I thrashed and tried to get my arm out of his grasp – but failed. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, tickling down my cheeks and splashing onto the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Rose?" A new voice came from the doorway. A new voice. A new voice. _A NEW VOICE!_

I looked to the doorway. And there…

Like a shining beacon of hope. Like the brightest sun ray. Like … like. Whatever. It was _Chris._

_My knight in expensive Gucci. _

_Chris_.

Chris did a double take at Dimitri and me.

Dimitri was gripping both my arms tightly, I was struggling to get away and I had tears spilling down my face.

"What the fuck?" Chris screamed.

Dimitri let go of me and glared at Chris. _Please don't let this turn into another fight_.

"Leave now Belikov." Chris hissed menacingly.

Dimitri glared at him for a moment longer before turning towards me again.

"Don't forget. I love you Roza and I'm not going to give up." With those words, he left.

_Silence._  
Pure _Silence._  
Not a leave rustled from outside, not a crackle from the raving fire sounded. Not a breath was released into the soundless room.  
Silence.  
Frustrating Silence.  
Chris just stood there. Just stood there with his eyes closed and his hands clenched into fists. He looked pained - like he was fighting a mental voice and was hopelessly losing the debate.  
I, myself, debated against my inner voice about whether or not I should say something to Chris.  
I chose to play it safe and let him keep to himself until he was comfortable to talk to me.  
With the silence, a well-known saying came to mind; _'Silence is golden...'_  
Silence is golden, but definitely not in this case. How was silence good in this scenario? What does this silence mean? What is Chris even thinking?  
This thick silence in this room was deafening. Metaphorically, of course.  
_'The silence scares me, because it screams the truth.'_  
My mind was screaming at me, pushing forward questions that needed attention.  
What was that Dimitri incident about?  
What was Chris thinking?  
How do I feel about this situation?  
The truth was...  
I feel... _pained. _  
The words Dimitri said to me were imprinted in my mind forever. _'I still love you... I'm not giving up...'_  
It pained me to see Dimitri pleading for my love. It pained me to see him confessing his love for me. It pained me to hear the actual reason for his departure. _It pained me..._  
Guilt washed out the pain and flooded my body.  
How does this affect Chris?  
What does Chris think about Dimitri now?  
Or more importantly, _me?_  
Pain for Dimitri.  
Guilt for Chris.  
Chris.  
What about Chris?  
What... What is he thinking?  
I glanced up at him again. He was now pacing from side to side at a high speed. How did I not hear the thump of his feet as he walked?  
I must had been too consumed in my thoughts to notice that he had moved.  
What a poor guardian I was - a novice at that.  
It was hard to 'get' into Chris's mind by just looking at him. His expression could say one thing but he's mind could say another.  
From his facial expression, he looked angry. _Really angry._  
His eyes ... His eyes were not the same golden brown I loved. They were glazed with red and green - _anger and jealousy_. The anger practically painted a picture of a flame in his iris and the jealousy brought out his green-eyed monster.  
I have never seen Chris show these emotions in the two months that I have known him.  
But with his emotions come the questions. Especially one.  
_What is he thinking?_  
Is he thinking that I want Dimitri and not him? Even if I want Dimitri, I wouldn't leave Chris.  
Was he thinking about the last thing Dimitri said?  
It affected me - why not him?  
It's probably harder on Chris. How would you feel if your girlfriend's ex announced that he still loved her and wasn't giving up until he got her back?  
I would feel exactly how I assume Chris is feeling.

Anger and Jealousy.  
Anger for the situation.  
Jealousy for the competition.  
And I thought this was hard on me! Trying to think from Chris's perspective changed my perception.

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. The loud noise of the carbon dioxide leaving my body alerted Chris and brought his mind back to the situation.  
He turned towards me, water gathering slightly in the corners of his eyes.

"Rose." He whispered. His voice was full of emotion. Pain. Sadness. Anger. Jealousy. Longing. Hurt.

"Rose." He said his voice a bit. I looked into his eyes – trying not to cry.

"Why?" He asked, shaking his head slightly. "Why did you do this to me?"

_What!_  
Do this to _him_? I didn't do anything!  
I take back what I said before. This _is_ harder on _me_. I am caught in the _middle_.

"Me?" I said taken aback. "What did I do to you?"

"You led me on! You said you wanted me and then as soon as _Belikov_ comes back – you practically shove me out of the way and dangle yourself in front of him like a toy!"

"Dangle myself in front of him? What the hell? It's _his_ fault. He wants _me!_."

"And _you_ want _him_! You _still love him_!"

That sentence made me stop. I hesitated. No words came out of my mouth. My head couldn't come out with _anything_ to say. How do respond to that?  
Yes I _want_ him. Yes _still love_ him.

"Do you even want me? Do you even _like_ me?"  
I still couldn't say anything. What was wrong with me? Why am I frozen! Tell him you love him and that you want him.

What the hell is wrong with me? I _love_ Chris _and_ Dimitri.

"I think I have my answer." He said and began to walk back toward the door.

"Chris." I stopped him. He slowly turned around.

"I _love_ you Rose. I can't be with you knowing that you want _him._"

"Chris." I said again. "I-I-I.."

"Love Dimitri. Yeah I know." He spat.

"No. I love you too." I whispered, just loud enough so that he could clearly hear me.

He's breathing stopped. It took him a minute or two to comprehend exactly what I just said.

"_Too_?" He screamed.

_Oh Shit._ Did I say that?

"Too! You _love_ Dimitri _still_. After _everything_!"

I was in tears now. Water slowly trickled down my cheeks and onto the fall while he continued his rant.

"Pick _one_ Rose. I can't continue this if your mind is always thinking about him! I _caught_ you and him in a cabin _together. _Who knows what you both could have been doing before I came in. I bet that screaming was to fool me."

I manage to pick up all my washed up courage and argue back.

"Dimitri was the one to find me! I didn't ask for it! He came here and _tried_ to make me take him back. I _didn't_ take him back. I love him but I can't _forgive_ him!" I screamed back. At the end of my little speech, I was breathing heavily from all the crying and screaming.

I watched as realization crossed Chris's face. His display of emotions of his face faltered.

"You didn't take him back?" He whispered. It was meant to be a statement to himself, but ended up as a question.

"No."

Relief took over his façade and he smiled at me. _Bi-polar much?_

"Thank God. I was worried you took him back. I'm so sorry Rose. I only screamed because I thought of the worst possible outcome. Please forgive me?"

I looked at him, seeing if he was serious. After a moment, I decided he was.

Forgive Him?  
Is he joking?

I was in no mood now to forgive _anyone_. And he fitted in that category.

"Chris. Go away." I said simply.

_Shock. _

"What? No! What does that mean?"

"I want to be left alone."

"What about us?"

"_What about us?"_ I asked back.

"Are we… still like together?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know."

"Rose…"

"Please. Leave."

I glanced at his hurt expression on last time before he walked sullenly back to the threshold.

"Don't forget. I love you Roza and I'm not going to give up." With those words, he left.

And that's all it took for me to break down, again.

Those were the _exact_ same words Dimitri said to me before. _Exact_ same.

What have _I _done?

I've pissed off Dimitri_ and_ Chris. I'm pissed at Dimitri _and_ Chris.

They _both_ swore that they would not stop fighting for my love.

What have I done?

**Looks like things are getting interesting. How will Rose put up with Dimitri and Chris following her around and trying to get her to be with them?  
Lots of competition and rivalry between Chris and Dimitri whilst fighting for Rose's love – coming up!**

**Any ideas?**

**If you have any cute/romantic things that Chris or Dimitri can do to sway Rose onto their side please send them in through review or pm!  
But cute romantic things I mean things like anonymous letters, poems, flowers, loving gestures etc..**

**And remember the singing Rose thing from earlier in the story? Should I bring that back in or not…?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Let's try and beat 85!**

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway**


	16. Chapter 16 Hesitation?

**Oh. my. God.  
What's this?  
An UPDATE?  
From Badass?  
OMG!  
About time. ehh.**

**SOrrrrryyyyyyyy! I was on holidays and then I comes back and like EVERYYTTTHHHINNGGG happend. School, assignments, hw, tests and heaps more. I dont know how I managed to write this update. I should be studying for a maths test but mehhh. **

**This is unbeta-ed and really bad because I rushed it.**

**Thanks so much for all the ideas and reviews. **

**And that you LOVER AND A HATER for the fantastic idea I used in this chapter. ANd Julia from Brazil, you're idea was excellent - i think you should write a fanfiction with that idea. Even if I didn't use it, doesnt mean it was bad. It was terrific. Make a ff account and write the story!**

**Okaayy... on with the chapter...**

It's been three days since Dimitri and Chris both pledged their undying love and promises to 'get me back'.  
Three miserable days  
Seventy two miserable hours.  
So miserable I can't even bother counting the seconds.  
I've said this more than once in the past, and I say it again - Why me? Why fucking me?  
Why am I always the centre of attention? The centre of the latest rumours? The centre of the hottest gossip? Why am I always in the spotlight?  
For the wrong reasons.  
Not my fault I fell in love with two amazingly sweet and hot guys. Not my fault they somehow love me back. It's not my fault.  
My brain is cluttered with thoughts of my two love interests. And I don't know how to stop myself from loving them. Damn, high school is so not easy.  
Classes have been torture. As has after school. Now - the whole school knew about the 'Romitris' (Ro-mit-ris) Love Triangle. Rumours and name calling were thrown left, right and centre. It was all too hard to escape. Too, too hard.  
I've skipped training with Chris for the past three days, but I don't think I can jig for much longer. Alberta and Kirova already warned me about skipping classes and training this close to graduation.  
I've avoided Dimitri as much as I can. He's everywhere trying to talk to me and trying to win me back. And Tasha's being an evil, jealous bitch and keeps on death glaring me. To that I say, get over yourself bitch.  
Back to the torturous lessons in class. Every day, Dimitri and Chris present me when random gifts to express their love. It was sweet at first but now it's just getting annoying. I mean, my room is already full of flowers. How many roses can one Rose receive? And don't get me started on the tonnes of heart shaped chocolates. Are they trying to get me fat?  
The first day it was red roses, second day pink and third day white. All accompanied with heaps of sugary, fatty, tasty hearts of chocolate. Perfect to eat my sorrows away.  
We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.  
Yeah. I think I need an extra set of each. I am divided into three at the moment. A part for Dimitri. A part for Chris. A part for myself.  
If only life was easier. Maybe if life was a video game or something - we could download cheats and actually win? But it isn't and we unfortunately need to live each day no matter how sad and painful.  
I need to live each day as my last - not hide in my room and mope. I am Rose Hathaway. Not some sullen retard.  
It was time to act like the true Rose.  
I snapped out of my depressing thoughts and raided my 'breaking-dress-code' section of my wardrobe.  
I was not going to just stay here and let Dimitri and Chris control my thoughts. Exactly. Dimitri and Chris, who?  
I picked out a light blue and white off shoulder top that stopped just above my belly button. With that I picked faded denim shorts. You know shorts are too short when you see the pockets. This rule definitely applied to these jean shorts. I decorated my outfit with various pieces of black, brown and beige jewellery. I am proud to say the end result was hot.  
Maybe Dimitri and Chris would like this outfit?  
Ohh shit Rose. Shut up. Dimitri and Chris, who? Chris and Dimitri, who? That's right. I don't know them, neither do I want to?  
Oh who am I kidding?  
I really can't stop this obsession with thinking about them.  
Sighing, I left my room for my first class of the day - Advanced Guardian Techniques - with Stan Alto.  
Fun.  
The thought of being confined in a classroom with Stan just ... Make me want to fake a heart attack just to get out of class. I wonder if the guardians would fall for it...  
I quickly dismissed that idea, realizing that Chris and Dimitri were on the guardian staff. Shit. Stop thinking about them!  
I entered the classroom, shaking my head to rid them from my weak mind.  
Now for an hour of fun. I took a long breath and entered Stan's classroom. It was like a reflex action or something but as soon as I opened the door, Stan's menacing eyes snapped towards my direction. His glare was hard. You could see the untameable fire wielding inside of him.  
"Miss Hathaway." He spat. "Nice of you to join us. We were wondering when you would show up. We missed you heaps."  
"Nice to know I was missed." I smirked.  
"Just sit down!" He yelled.  
"Whoa. Calm down Stanny. We don't want you to lose your voice screaming."  
"Rosemarie, I swear I will hurt you if you don't sit down."  
"Is that a challenge or a threat? And do not call me Rosemarie, Stanley Stacy Alto." His face reddened at the mention of his real full name. The room erupted into giggles. "You know you initials, backwards, spell 'ass'. That totally describes you."  
Laughter filled the room as Stan's face turned from red to ... Redder.  
Boy, was he pissed.  
"I believe it would be wise to take your seat now Hathaway." He said through grunted teeth. The guardians surrounding the room prepared to break up a fight.  
"I'm pretty comfortable standing here."  
"Sit down."  
"Make. Me. Ass."  
With that he exploded. Not literally unfortunately. Usually when he exploded, he would attempt to lash out at me. Today he walked over to his desk and took out a piece of yellow paper. What the hell?  
"Stacey. Coloured paper is not gonna help you win..."  
"Demerit." He smirked and signed the paper. A demerit? Is he serious? Stan handed me the piece of paper and I quickly sped read it.  
Demerit First Warning... Yeah... Two week detention... Community service... Probable suspension... Sure.  
What is Stan smoking? Is this some kind of joke? A twisted, non-funny joke? What a flop.  
"Demerit? You're fucking kidding me, right?" I scoffed.  
"Miss Hathaway." he said with venom. "I mean what I say."  
"Oh my God." I said shocked.  
Stan smirked, obviously taking my shocked state as response to the demerit.  
"You're finally lost your mind." I laughed. "I knew this was going to happen. I just didn't expect it to happen at this time. I expected it many years ago."  
By the end of my little ramble, the whole class was on the floor laughing. I think one guy even got up and ran to the bathroom before he had an accident.  
The legendary Rose Hathaway and her hilarious mouth.  
"Rosemarie-"  
"Rose."  
"Rose." Pause. "You know where to go." He sighed.  
"To my bffl, Kirova? Sure. I'll tell her what an ass you are, and see what happends." I smirked.  
'Fine. Take your seat and stay quiet."  
"Me? Quiet? Never."  
With that I sat down. Stan continued his lecture about the importance of scanning an area for any signs of any paranormal creatures. I zoned down, having heard the exact same lecture from my ... mentors. Sighing, I took out my iphone and played games underneath the desk. I was justing getting into some awesome games such as fruit ninja, monster dash, doodle jump and shopping cart hero, when there was a distinctive, loud knock at the door. Fantastic.  
I was prepared to hide and cower under my desk at what I thought would be another delivery guy sent by either Dimitri or Chris. What I wasn't prepared for was Dimitri himself.  
There he was, standing in the door frame. His head nearly hit the top of the frame, that's how tall he is. His hair was loose, framing the very edges of his face. His ridiculous cowboy duster just touched the floor. So hot.  
Wait - shut up Rose!  
I crossed my arms and sunk down in my chair. I replaced my frown with a permanent and neutral guardian mask.  
Some people were staring at me, but I just ignored them.  
"Ah. Guardian Belikov." Stan shot a small smirk in my direction. "So kind of you to take the class while I'm busy."  
Fuck.  
That Bastard.  
Stan did this on purpose! Does he really hate me that much?  
I stopped myself from groaning out loud and attack Stan.  
"No problem Guardian Alto. It's my pleasure." Dimitri replied, his sexy Russian accent lacing every word delicately.  
Now everyone was staring at me. Their eyes burned deep holes in the back on my head. I once again ignored them.  
Dimitri gracefully walked towered the front of the class and stopped when he reached Stan's desk. Leaning against the desk, he addressed the class.  
"Good Morning. For those of you who do not know, I am Guardian Belikov, and I will be taking this class for the remainder of this period. So, what was Guardian Alto teaching you?"  
A couple of hands shot up and Dimitri picked one person to answer. I kept my hands crossed and slowly I sunk lower in my chair. I even hid my face behind my hair.  
"Guardian Alto was teaching us about surveying an area." A student answered.  
Dimitri nodded. "Mhh, basic but important. Maybe we should progress to some more interesting topics?"  
There was a collective murmurs of "yeses" so Dimitri continued.  
"Let's talk about fighting strigoi." at this statement, everyone became more interested - except for me.  
No other novice in the world has had experience in the real world with strigoi, other than me.  
"As you all know, fighting strigoi is a very hard task." He glanced over the class, probably looking for me. "They are taller, stronger, faster and older. Ancient ones know all the tricks in the book." He paused. "Does anyone know the first rule when fighting strigoi?"  
I whipped my hair to cover my face even more. I am pretty sure that I am the only person who knows this - and Dimitri knew that.  
"No one? I'm sure at least one person knows." He said looking straight at me.  
Great.  
Everyone turned to stare at me. Fan-fucking-tastic. I sunk down even lower into my seat.  
"Rose? You know the answer." He said to me.  
I didn't look up, I didn't move. All I did was whisper "Don't hesitate."  
"What was that?" He pressed.  
"Don't. Hesitate." I said, raising my voice a little.  
"That's right." He paused. "Never Hesitate. Don't Hesitate. No matter what. But what kind of things male us hesitate?" He asked.  
A couple of hands shot up.  
"Pain will make us hesitate."  
"Distractions."  
"Lack of training."  
He kept of getting new answers until he heard the one he was waiting for.  
"Threat to loved ones?"  
"Exactly." Dimitri responded. He had a distant glint in his eyes, like he was remembering a tragedy or something.  
"It is a well-known fact amongst guardians that when a loved one is threatened or hurt, a guardian will hesitate. And that hesitated can get you or ... Your charge killed."  
No one noticed his slight pause before saying 'charge', except for me. I remember him telling me about Ivan Zeklos, his first charge and best friend who had died during a strigoi attack. So this is what the lesson was about.  
"Strigoi can make a selfless person do whatever they wanted if they had a loved one in their cold grasps. It is horrible. Blackmail at it's worst form."  
He sighed.  
"The strigoi could threaten you with anyone. A parent. Sibling. Friend. Spouse. Boyfriend. G-girl ... Friend"  
Another slight hesitation.  
"You really need to be careful in the real world. Hesitation doesn't need to be caused by a strigoi threatening loved ones. You could be remembering them. Your loved one might not be around anymore and something might have reminded you of them. Or maybe... Maybe they ... Left you." He looked down.  
"One mistake, one regret and everything goes wrong. And... When you try to fix that one mistake, everything backfired and nothing goes as planned." He glanced up, briefly meeting my eyes. He has a tiny bit of moisture build up around his eyes.  
"One mistake that you can't take back and it kills you for the rest of your life. One impulsive decision, one reckless, stupid mistake and you lose the things you hold dearest."  
I looked away. His eyes held so much emotion. Sorrow, sadness, regret, love...  
Ah. Does he have to talk about this topic in front of the class. His practically discussing us. But... It's so, sweet.  
"You loose what you value most." He said, gazing into my eyes now. He was on the verge of tears now, and so was I.  
'Loose what you value most." That was what Ronda said back when we were attending Victor Dashkov's trial.  
The shrill of the school's bell rang, signifying the end of the period.  
The bell snapped Dimitri and I out of our little gazing moment. Dimitri collected himself and concluded.  
"And that's why you have to harden your heart when Strigoi hunting and being a guardian sometimes means to forget about yourself and your feelings. Now of to your next class."  
I gathered my things, getting ready to bolt out of the classroom but then Dimitri spoke again.  
"Rose, stay behind."  
Shit.

**xxx. 3 REVIEWWWWW!**


	17. Chapter 17 Friends?

**Oh. my. God.  
What's this?  
An UPDATE?  
From Badass?  
OMG!  
About time. ehh.**

**omg.**

**i am so sorry.  
you dont know how guilty i feel for not updating. its just so hard. i think i might put some stories on pause until i finish some story. check out the poll on my profile for more info.**

**so sorry. i was caught up between holidays and school. its a common excuse but it is true.**

**very short chapter but i really dont know where to go with this story. please help and review with idea?**

**3 **

**RECAP. (Please read. You will need it if I did :P)**

_"Don't. Hesitate." I said, raising my voice a little.__  
"That's right." He paused. "Never Hesitate. Don't Hesitate. No matter what. But what kind of things male us hesitate?" He asked.  
A couple of hands shot up.  
"Pain will make us hesitate."  
"Distractions."  
"Lack of training."  
He kept of getting new answers until he heard the one he was waiting for.  
"Threat to loved ones?"  
"Exactly." Dimitri responded. He had a distant glint in his eyes, like he was remembering a tragedy or something.  
"It is a well-known fact amongst guardians that when a loved one is threatened or hurt, a guardian will hesitate. And that hesitated can get you or ... Your charge killed."  
No one noticed his slight pause before saying 'charge', except for me. I remember him telling me about Ivan Zeklos, his first charge and best friend who had died during a strigoi attack. So this is what the lesson was about.  
"Strigoi can make a selfless person do whatever they wanted if they had a loved one in their cold grasps. It is horrible. Blackmail at it's worst form."  
He sighed.  
"The strigoi could threaten you with anyone. A parent. Sibling. Friend. Spouse. Boyfriend. G-girl ... Friend"  
Another slight hesitation.  
"You really need to be careful in the real world. Hesitation doesn't need to be caused by a strigoi threatening loved ones. You could be remembering them. Your loved one might not be around anymore and something might have reminded you of them. Or maybe... Maybe they ... Left you." He looked down.  
"One mistake, one regret and everything goes wrong. And... When you try to fix that one mistake, everything backfired and nothing goes as planned." He glanced up, briefly meeting my eyes. He has a tiny bit of moisture build up around his eyes.  
"One mistake that you can't take back and it kills you for the rest of your life. One impulsive decision, one reckless, stupid mistake and you lose the things you hold dearest."  
I looked away. His eyes held so much emotion. Sorrow, sadness, regret, love...  
Ah. Does he have to talk about this topic in front of the class. His practically discussing us. But... It's so, sweet.  
"You loose what you value most." He said, gazing into my eyes now. He was on the verge of tears now, and so was I.  
'Loose what you value most." That was what Ronda said back when we were attending Victor Dashkov's trial.  
The shrill of the school's bell rang, signifying the end of the period.  
The bell snapped Dimitri and I out of our little gazing moment. Dimitri collected himself and concluded.  
"And that's why you have to harden your heart when Strigoi hunting and being a guardian sometimes means to forget about yourself and your feelings. Now of to your next class."  
I gathered my things, getting ready to bolt out of the classroom but then Dimitri spoke again.  
"Rose, stay behind."  
oh SHIT._

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

Stay behind? Oh no. This is _not_ good. Not good at all.  
Dimitri knows how I feel about this _situation_. I didn't want to talk to him. Yet, he takes over my class and asks for me to stay behind. Great. Just great.

I leaned back against my desk, hanging my head back. I don't know what I'm going to do.

Waiting for the classroom to empty, I tried to think about the possible things he would say. Would he ask for forgiveness? Ask for me to choose him?

In no time everyone was gone, leaving Dimitri and I alone. I was so nervous I could bit my nails. I even think I was sweating a bit. The things this guy does to me.

I stayed in my position, waiting to see if he would talk first. An uncomfortable silence spread through the room, deafening me. The silence was hardly silent though. Unspoken words passed through the air. _Rose. Roza. Rose._ I could just imagine him talking to me. And it freaked me out.

I snapped my head back up and looked at him.

He was just as gorgeous as ever. Black leather jacket, dark jeans and plain black top completed his badass look. If I wasn't pissed at him I probably would have jumped him.

"Ros-"He began pitiably. However, I was not taking his shit.

"No. Dimitri. No. I'm sick of this! Whenever you talk to me, you sound as if you are begging pathetically. If you want to talk to me probably, don't beat around the bush. Go straight to the point. I have people to see and places to be."

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No Rose. You listen to me for once. I'm sick of you brushing me off – interrupting me. I am not pathetic nor begging. I am _asking_ for forgiveness. And if you grant me that – I would like to be friends. It pains me – Roza – pains me to always fight with you. We ignore each other, don't look at each other and constantly fight. I just don't want that. If being friends is what it takes to stop that, then I would be satisfied."

To say that I was shocked would be the least. _Friends? He wanted to be FRIENDS! _  
After breaking my heart, coming back, fighting with Chris, arguing, apologising, the gifts… sweetness…

The more I thought about it. I wanted to be friends with Dimitri. Even if he wasn't satisfied – if I wasn't satisfied. I would like that.

His eyes bore into mine, waiting for the answer. Hypnotic pools of brown was all I saw. You couldn't say no to this man?

"Fine." I said softly. "Friends."

He smiled. "Give your friend a hug?"

Laughing I said; "You're pushing it Belikov."

Regardless I wrapped my arms around him. It was awkward, yet I felt complete. His body heat spread to me, giving me warmth. I relaxed and listened to the sound of his rising and falling chest.

This is where I was supposed to be. In the arms of my first love.

But my stubborn self just won't give in.

After a moment we pulled back and just talked. Talked like old _friends_.

And that's all we were. _Friends. _

It felt good being Dimitri's friend once again. The problem is, did I only want to be his friend? 


	18. Chapter 18 Teams?

**I'll try to update more. I promise.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all. VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

********FORGETTING HIM********

_Ring Ring Ring_.

The loud, ear piercing shrill of the lunchtime bell sounded, echoing through the empty halls. As soon as the bell was finished, students poured out of the classrooms, mixing and moving down the hallways as if they formed a flowing river to the cafeteria.

Loud banter was only heard. In the blink of an eye, the student body was gone from the corridors and scattered around the school grounds and lunch rooms. Pupils were so fast to get out of class was so slow at getting to class.

Amongst all the mess and waves of Moroi and Dhampirs, I somehow managed to spot Lissa. With her platinum blonde hair and height, it wasn't hard to miss her.

"Oi! Liss!" I screamed above the crowd's roars.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, almost knocking a younger Moroi into a wall. She took her time to apologise while I stood there waiting. Why did she have to be so kind?

"Sorry Rose. I nearly knocked that girl-"

"It's fine. I saw." I cut her rambling off. It was still morning in Moroi terms and I was _not_ a morning person. And after Dimitri's little speech today, I couldn't be any pissier.

"So… why did you call for me? I was on my way to the feeders."

"Oh." I responded. "It's fine then. Go eat."

"No. I can tell you want to talk to me. The subject is all I don't know."

I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell her? I mean, what would her reaction be? Mh. Maybe later? The problem is, I don't know who she likes better, Dimitri or Chris. And. I don't know who _I_ like better.

"Just… nothing. I'll tell you later. I know you have something important to tell me. You go first."

"Okay…?"

"Seriously. Yours seems more important."

"OK. So… You know how it's like nearly graduation?" I nodded. Graduation was the time that I was free – or at least as free as a Guardian ever will be. I was to guard Liss and bear a promise mark.

"Well. Headmistress asked me if I could organise something – like an event."

"Why the hell would Kirova ask you to do that? She hates student events. Especially if a student organises it." I interrupted.

"Get this." She paused for dramatic effect. "Queen Tatiana _asked_ Headmistress Kirova to ask _me_ to organise an end of year event for the student body. How weird?"

"Two bitches working together. This is some kind of conspiracy. Queen Bitch doesn't do things like that without a motive."

"Rose." She groaned. "Just be happy for me. This is like a dream come true and can't you just believe for once that the Queen is nice?"

"Not gonna happen. But I am happy for you. Really."

"OK. So continuing on before you rudely interrupted. Headmistress said I could do anything I wanted. _Anything_. And the best part is that the budget is unlimited because the Queen said she'll pay for it all-"

"Definitely a conspiracy." She ignored my comment and continued.

"I was thinking because school ends in May, we would have like a summer, beach theme to get pumped for the holidays. But then the theme would be casual and we're graduating, we don't want to look _casual_. Then I was thinking, why not choose a book or TV series and pick a theme from that? First I thought of Harry Potter, but then again, black cloaks. So not fashionable. The Vampire Diaries? Founder's Day? No. Gossip Girl? Yes. And then I realized this was also in TVD."

"Just get on with it. What are you planning?"

"Masquerade Ball."

I thought about it for a quick second. That was actually a good idea.

"Well done Liss. Formal wear, beautiful dress, expensive theme."

"Thanks Rose. I can't believe it. It just hit me. This is perfect."

"Just make sure you spend lots of money and pin it on Queen Bitch to pay. I want to see the look on her face when you spend millions of her dollars."

"Ha ha Rose. I wouldn't do that."

"If you need help, just ask me."

"Really? You'll help organise the ball?"

"No."

"They why did you-"

"I'll help you piss off the Queen."

She glared at me.

"Changing the subject." She said slying. _Oh great._ "As for your devoted suitors, have you finally decided whom to crush?"

Oh God. She was quoting Blair Waldorf. Is my life seriously some Gossip Girl episode now? Now what did Serena say?

"No, and I have feelings for both. I don't want to hurt either."

"Well. Even in Utah only the men get to have more than one spouse. Which, I've come to realize, is extremely sexist."

We laughed at the quotes.

"No. Seriously. Have you decided?" She asked after the laughter died out.

"Nope. I have no clue. But…" Should I tell her about Dimitri? We were nearly close to the table where Adrian, Eddie and Christian were waiting for us.

"But…" She promoted.

"In class today, Dimitri was our sub."

"Oh. My. God. How did that go?"

"It was fine."

"That's goo-"

"_Until_. He started talking about us in front of the whole class."

"What did he say?"

"Something about mistakes and regrets. Losing what you value most. Something."

"How _sweet_. That's so _romantic!" _She squealed.

Did my ears just deceive me or did she say that was sweet and romantic?

"How _embarrassing_ and totally _irrelevant_."

"What's embarrassing and irrelevant?" A new voice chimed in. We had made it to our table and Christian had asked.

"Dimitri was Rose's sub today and starting talking to the class about her. Regrets, mistakes and losing her." Lissa said in a dreamy voice. She was a sucker for romance.

"Gotta admit." Christian said. "Belikov has this all wrapped up. He knows what to do and what to say."

"Really? I thought Chris was better." Eddie joined in.

"Dimitri. I agree Christian." Lissa added.

"What the hell?" I decided to speak up. "You've got _teams_? You might as well wear Team Dimitri and Team Chris t-shirts!"

"What about Team Adrian?" Adrian finally spoke. Everyone looked at him.

"You know it's a possibility babe." He winked at me.

_Oh Lord._

We ignored him and Christian decided to pick up conversation again.

"About the t-shirts…" _Oh No_.

He took out a small box and set it on the table.

"They aren't t-shirts but bracelets."

"Are you fucking serious?"

He smiled and opened the box, passing out bracelets to Liss and Eddie. Blue for Team Dimitri with "Team DB" Inscribed on the bracelet. White for Chris with "Team CC" on it.

What. The. Fuck.

Before I had time to _state my opinion_ with a punch to Christian's face, a small boy came up to us. A boy I recognised as Alberta's massager.

"Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Guardian Petrov wants you in her office. ASAP."

"Kay. Tell her I'll be there in a sec."

He hurried off and I glared at Christian.

"This isn't over."

"Rose. Remember. If you love somebody, set them free. XOXO Gossip Girl."

_Oh God_. What's with Liss and Gossip Girl today?

I turned around and headed to Alberta's office. Why did she need me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

In the distance, I heard Adrian exclaiming "Where are the Team Adrian bracelets?"

********FORGETTING HIM********

The _click clack_ of my heels sounded through the corridor. Everything was quiet. Everyone was outside, enjoying themselves while I was going to Alberta's office for no reason at all.

_Knock Knock Knock_.

I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. All I heard were hushed voices. Finally, a reply came.

"Come on."

I opened the door to see Alberta sitting at her desk. And Dimitri leaning against the wall. Great. This meeting concerns him. Then where is Chris?

"You wanted to see me, Guardian Petrov?"

"Yes Rose. Take a seat." She gestured to an old chair sitting in front of her desk. I sat down and waiting to see what all this was about.

"As you are aware. Guardian Belikov is now back on campus. Guardian Connor has done an excellent job at training you. So has Belikov."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Guardian Belikov will, from now on, be your mentor again."

********FORGETTING HIM********

**REVIEW. **


	19. Chapter 19 Choose?

**WELL. I updated quicker. How awesome of me. I was gonna update on Monday but I just couldn't wait anymore. I got so many good reviews so I thought early chapter for you guys. **

**Remember to check out my one-shots and other stories.**

**This chapter is mostly Dimitri/Rose and then complications at the end. **

**7th of Jan. Happy Orthodox Christmas!**

**okay. so. Remember to follow my tumblr, links of my page.**

**love you!**

**

* * *

**

A moment went by as I took in the words that left Alberta's mouth.  
Dimitri. Mentor. Again.  
Oh My God.  
Is she fucking serious? How could she do this to me? I thought Alberta liked Chris better? She knows I'm pissed at both of them. Infact...  
"I don't need a mentor." Yes. That a perfect solution to the dilemma!  
"Enlighten me Miss Hathaway." Alberta said in a way that reminded me of Kirova.  
"I- I've trained hard. I can beat all the novices. I'm skilled. I've caught up - even excelled - my peers. Why need a mentor?"  
Checkmate bitch.  
I got her there. What can she say to that? She knows I am fully capable and that I have passed the skill of some guardians on campus.  
"Rosemarie." He sighed. She's giving in. I knew it. She couldn't argue with my brilliant point.  
"The fact that you have excelled your peers is reason for a mentor."  
What? How the hell does that make sense?  
"I fail to understand this."  
"Well. You being skilled just shows that there is much more you are capable of. It isn't hard to be better than an inexperience novice. You're experienced. You are ready to learn things that novices aren't taught. Belikov can help you."  
"But why Guardian Belikov?" I argued. "Why not Guardian Connor? Why not someone new?"  
"Connor is not as experienced as Belikov. Now no more on this subject."  
"Please." I begged. "Why can't you train me? Hell, I'll even have Stan!"  
"Rose. I am busy and no way am I letting Guardian Alto mentor you. Remember what happened last time?"  
At the mention of that, I racked my brain for the memory.  
At 12, I was pretty badass. Having a mother like mine, it probably ran in the genes or something.  
Albert has decided that normal classes didn't benefit for my learning, I needed extra advanced classes.  
So she paired me up with Alto.  
And it was not a good idea, to say the least.  
We were always bickering and not getting work done at all. I wanted to spar and kick his ass, but he wanted to do theory work all the time.  
He said I wasn't book smart. Huh. I showed him book smart.  
When he wasn't looking, I grabbed a thick book and threw it as hard as I could in his head. I then bashed him with a load of books. Little me had a very bad temper.  
Stan was hospitalized for two weeks with severe bruising and fractured ribs.  
Good memories.  
"I wouldn't do that again!" It's true. This time, I'll bash him without the books.  
"Knowing you Rose, you'll injure him without the books."  
Eh. So she's a mind reader now?  
"But-"  
"No buts. Out." She pointed to the door. "You are dismissed Guardian Belikov." He nodded and followed me out the door.

-FH-

As soon as I was outside her office, I felt like losing it. This was all too much for me to handle.  
"Rose?" A voice said behind me. A voice laced in a Russian accent.  
I had almost forgotten that Dimitri was there - he's so quiet.  
"You." I snapped, pointing my finger at him. It seemed so cliché. Like in the movies. The girl gets pissed and points a finger at the guy saying "You."  
"You. Did. This. Didn't you? It was all some plan. It's not gonna work. I-"  
"Roza." He said, pinning my hands beside me before I could attack him.  
"This isn't my fault. I was arguing with Alberta just before you arrived. I told her you'll be angry. I told her it'll be a bad idea. She wouldn't listen."  
I calmed down. Whether it was because he called me Roza, or because he said it wasn't his idea - I don't know.  
"Come take a walk with me. Calm down. Let's discuss this."  
Should I? A walk? Well. It was only a walk.  
"Okay."

-FH-

The wind blew carelessly over the school grounds, dragging fallen leaves and debris all over the track. Giant, Pine trees towered over Dimitri and I as we walked through the forest.  
Even from the outskirts of campus, where you only went for isolation, the conversations of hundreds were faintly heard.  
A walk through the forest was peaceful and calming. Everything was seen with the soft light that broke through the canopy.  
Squirrels and other wood animals scurried around, finding a place to hide as night soon approached.  
The orange-ing sun was slowly setting over the horizon, causing great shadows to hover around the place.  
Dimitri and I walked slowly, taking in the magnificent scenery. Nature at its finest.  
"Dimitri." I said, breaking the comfortable silence. "Are you angry at me?"  
I glanced sideways at him, hoping to catch his real reaction. Only confusion masked his face.  
"Why would I be angry with you?"  
"I blamed you. And blew it when I found out you were my mentor again."  
"People don't always like what life throws at them."  
"I get it. You're incredibly wise and all, but comrade, please stop with the Zen life shit." I laughed.  
He smiled. A nice wide smile.  
"You called me comrade."  
Oh shit. I hadn't called him comrade because I was pissed with him.  
"Er... Yes I did."  
"Are you angry with me?" He asked the same question I had asked him.  
"I ... Don't know."  
"It's oka-"  
"I mean. I want to be angry with you. I am angry with you. But I can't be angry with you. I'm not making any sense, am I?"  
"You don't need to make sense to others, only yourself."  
"Comrade." I whined. Didn't I just tell him enough Zen crap?  
"Sorry. Can't help it."  
I smiled.  
"It's fine."  
We walked around for a bit more, altering our path so we were heading back to campus.  
"Have you calmed down enough to talk about this mentorship?"  
"We're going to have to talk about it eventually so why not get it over with?"  
"Well... If you really don't want me as your mentor, we can try harder to convince Alberta?"  
"No, too much trouble."  
"Then what do you want?"  
We stopped and stared at each other. What did I want? I didn't want Dimitri as my mentor. Or did I? Did I really want to be around him most of the day? Maybe this is an opportunity to find out who I really want?  
"You can mentor me. I see that it benefits my guardian career."  
"You sure?"  
"I think so."  
He smiled again. I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Come on, let's go back to campus."

-FH-

We walked back to campus in a comfortable silence. I smiled as the memory of our relaxed conversations and walk came to mind. So peaceful.

"So when are we starting training again?" I asked. Graduation was so close so we might not even get that many practises.

"As soon as possible. We don't have must time before trials."  
"Mh. Trials. Got any… hints or clue you'll like to share with me about trials?"

"You'll do fantastic, you don't need any help."

I smiled at the compliment.

As we neared back to campus, Dimitri stopped walking. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him.

"Dimitri? What's-"

"Guardian Connor." Dimitri greeted the approaching figure with a slight nod of his head.

Oh Shit. Sure enough, that approaching figure was Chris.

I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot about Chris. With everything that has happened, he slipped my mind.

"Belikov." He greeted and then turned to face me.

Jealousy and anger fired up in his eyes.

"Rose."

"Chris-" I started, trying to explain, but he interrupted.

"Rose. I am tired of this. You're taking a walk with him and Alberta just told me he is your mentor again! What's going on?"

"Chris, I just found out about the mentor thing as well!"

"This was you're doing! Wasn't it Belikov? Thought you'll win her over if you're all hot and sweaty in training again?" He snapped towards Dimitri.

"No Connor. I swear I don't like this idea at all." Dimitri raised his hands palm facing towards Chris.

"Bullshit!"

"Chris!" I screamed. "Calm down."

"You need to choose." He sounded desperate and frustrated. It tore my heart. "Me or him. Rose. You need to choose."

"What?"

"Roza, he's right. Choose." Dimitri was siding with Chris?

"I can't choose now!"

"Masquerade Ball tomorrow." Chris said.

"Yeah. You have to choose tomorrow, Rose." Dimitri added.

With that, they both walked away, leaving me alone to think about tomorrow.

How did they just decide something so quickly? How can they just tell me to choose?  
My life really has turned into some Gossip Girl episode. Hopefully the masquerade ball doesn't end up the same way. In disaster.

-FH-

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for quicker update.**


	20. Chapter 20 Where are you?

**That has got to be one of the quickest updates I've ever done. LMAO. I'm awesome. Hold the applause. Stuff it. CLAP AWAY. **

**In this chapter it's all preparation for the Ball and the ending is ... READ TO FIND OUT :)**

**Hopefully I don't get death threats from the last remark made in this chapter...**

**Thanks for the review last chapter! They made me smillllllllllle :) :) :)**

**Please check out my one shots : **

**~ When Love Takes Over: .net/s/6573827/1/When_Love_Takes_Over ****SUMMARY: Rose has always been the wild girl at the scene of a party. Will that change when a sweet innocent Russian finally meets her? Can she be tamed? Or will Dimitri change for her?**

******~How did I get so lucky: .net/s/6567720/1/How_did_I_get_so_lucky ****SUMMARY:**Dimitri and Rose have the day off and go on a romantic date together. But will a perfect day end disastrous? What happens when a dangerous threat is on campus? The wards kept strigoi out but not passing animals

******Please Check out my other stories as well.**

AND please follow my Vampire Academy Tumblr : www . so beautiful it hurts . tumblr . com (no spaces)

THANKS!

* * *

"I told you three times already and each time you said 'Are you serious?'. Well guess what Liss? I'm fucking _serious_!"  
As soon as the little scene on the forest boundaries was over, I raced back to my dorm and called Lissa up. I needed to tell her what happened.  
"I'm so sorry Rose it's just, are you-"  
"Do. Not. Finish that sentence."  
"Oh my Gosh! Sorry. I can't believe it."  
"Neither can I. But I need to choose. This was going to happen sooner or later."  
A minute passed while Lissa thought over the situation. Judging by the bond, she was just as confused and curious as to whom I was going to pick.  
"Who-"  
"I don't know. I've never been so confused in my life!"  
And that was true.  
"Well. Whoever you pick, I'm here for you."  
"Thanks babe."  
"Okay, on to the masquerade ball..."  
"Which is tomorrow night, giving me ... No time to decide."  
"Forget about that for now. Just think dresses, necklaces and dates-"  
"Good job trying to take my mind off them."  
"Damn it. Just think dresses then. And have I found a gorgeous dress for you-"  
_Bang. Bang. Bang._  
"OPEN UP YOU SLUT!"  
An annoying high pitched scream erupted from the other side of my door. A voice I knew well and loathed.  
"Hold on Liss, some bitch just decided to piss me off. Tell fire boy, I am not to be held responsible for any damage. Bye."  
"Wait! Rose?-"  
"BITCH I'M WAITING!" The voice interrupted.  
"Tasha? Oh God. Rose don't - Christian! It's Tasha and Rose."  
"Got to go, Bye!" I hung up on Lissa in the middle of her panicked yells for help.  
Throwing my phone onto my messy bed, I stormed to the door, prepared to break someone's nose.  
"Hello Bitch." I greeted "Bitasha". "It's so nice over in the school cells, why are you pissing me off instead of being over there?"  
See glared at me, her little eyes trying to make me cower. A couple of days ago, Tasha was thrown into school jail for trying to attack a young Moroi. The reason? Little Moroi was gossiping with her friends and said what a cute couple Dimitri and I were. Bitasha heard, and... Yeah. Always knew she was a psycho.  
"You whore! You slut! You -"  
"Ran out of synonyms?"  
"Ahh. What's this I heard about Dimka and Guardian Connor? You have to choose between them at the ball?"  
"You heard correct, glad we cleared that up. Go run along now, next time you need to confirm something, book an appointment with an ear doctor."  
"Listen hear." She stopped the door as I closed it. Old Lady has balls? "You will not keep Dimka locked into a situation that he doesn't want to be in. He doesn't want to be chosen. He doesn't love you! He loves me!"  
"Please, bitch." I said, my voice so menacing that she stepped back away from the door. "Dimitri told me I have to choose. He wants me to choose him. Get over yourself and do us all a favour and piss off."  
"You will not tell me to piss off! I am 31 and royal! You are a mere, immature 17 year old that is too young to understand the love between Dimka and I."  
"Just as you said, you're 31. Too old for ... Anything. Now bye bye, Cougar."  
She raced forward, ready to pounce at me and release her claws. Closer and closer she came.  
Then she didn't.  
I slammed the door closed in time to stop her and in the process...  
"Ouch! Ow ow ow!" Tasha sobbed from the other side of my door. Whoops, her big nose must have slammed into the door.  
She's really going to need a new nose if she pisses me off again.

-FH-

"Ow! Rose come hammer this in for me!" Liss whined once again.  
I don't know how but she roped me in to helping her put the 'finishing touches' in place for the ball tonight.  
When she has said 'finishing touches' I had thought that maybe he was asking me to spike the fruit punch with alcohol or sneak in a supply of vodka in the back. Those were finishing touches for a party.  
But no. Finishing touches in this case was nailing a banner, making non-alcoholic punch and decorating the hall.  
Again I say, how the hell did I agree to help?  
"One second!" I yelled out while placing flowers in a vase. Leaves and little bits fell from the packet. Where do I throw these now? Fuck it. I swept the little scraps up and threw them under a table cloth, patting down the cloth until it looked straight again. There! You can't even see that there's rubbish underneath. I put a dining plate over the area where the mess was. Even better. I am a genius.  
"Rose! Hurry up." _Whiny bitch._  
"Yeah."  
I walked over and saw her hanging from a ladder trying to nail a banner to the wall. The sight was hilarious! A perfect princess trying to do handiwork. Ha!  
"Liss get down before you hurt yourself." She climbed down and handed me the hammer. Pfft. Easy.  
Two knocks and the nails were securely in.  
Giving back the hammer, I told her "Now that is how you nail something in."  
She smiled, muttering an embarrassed 'thanks'.  
"Now what else needs to be done?"  
"Um. Nothing but getting ourselves ready."  
"Good." Then a thought came to mind.  
"Wait Liss, don't you want any-"  
"No. Alcohol. Allowed."  
"So the bond is two ways now?"  
"Nope. I just know you."  
"Oh God. Come on let's get ready."  
"Wait Rose-"  
"No. I still don't know who I'm going to choose." I interrupted.  
"You need to hurry up and decided."  
"I will. I will."  
"Good. Now let's go!"

-FH-

Gold.  
It was desired by many, worn by more and loved by all.  
The metal made grouchy people smile, the poor overjoyed and the rich satisfied.  
Expensive and tasteful. Sexy and beautiful.  
And that's why Lissa had bought me a gold dress for the masquerade ball.  
I didn't complain. The dress was stunning.

It was beautiful pure gold colour and draped lightly to the floor. The neckline plunged into a V and underneath the bust was a beautiful array of golden sequins. The back was bare. This dress screamed elegant and sexy. My type of dress.

I would look gorgeous in it.  
It was a perfect dress to pick a man. That was the goal of the night in my case.  
The dress was accompanied by a lovely golden mask.

It was a half face mask that had swirling golden patterns all over. Jewels and little designed were sewn on in some area and the colour shimmered in the light. Lissa had definitely outdone herself with my dress and mask selection.

Lissa looked exceptionally gorgeous a well. Wearing a silver dress that screamed "I'm expensive!"  
Which is most definitely was. The silver gown just touched the floor. Similar to mind, it was V neck and the bust area had sequin designs over it. It made her look like the princess she is.

And her mask went well with the dress, complimenting her eyes.  
Silver with sequin matters swirling around the eye area. And a massive silverly feather placed on top, covering half her head.

From closer inspection, I realize that the mark was familiar. Where had I se-  
Oh God.

"Is that the mask Jenny Humphrey wore in Gossip Girl?"  
"Maybe?"  
"You have got a serious problem. This is more than an obsession. You need a shrink."  
"Already have one."  
"Bring this matter up next meeting."  
"Shut up. Come on. Make-up and accessories ."  
"Let's go boss."  
She took me to her wardrobe.

-FH-

It was an hour to the masquerade ball and Lissa and I were still getting ready. We were dressed in our gowns and our masks were placed on carefully so our makeup wouldn't smudge. We were only fixing our hair so we could go down to the hall early and make sure everything was perfect.

Lissa was in the middle of curling my hair when my phone beeped. Text message.

"Liss." I said. "Pass the phone."

"Kay."

She reached out and grabbed it off my bed, a new text message. From Christian?

**_From: Pyro Time Sent: 6:00pm_**

_Just letting you know, you didn't hurt my Aunt too much. Just a broken nose and swollen lip. She's pissed so watch out. _

"Who's it from?" Lissa ask.

"Your boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"He said Tasha's pissed with a broken nose and swollen lip. Honestly, I thought a door banged into her face would cause more damage."

"Rose. That wasn't very nice."

"Did you hear the names she called me?"

"Ok, I'll give you that. What do you think she'll do? She's pissed after all."

"Nothing. If she knows what's best for her."

"Ok. Back to your hair-"

"Wait."

My phone beeped again, this time it wasn't a text message. It was a call, from a private number.

"Hello. Rose Hathaway speaking."

"Rose."

"Chris?" I asked. "Why is your number on private? And why are you calling me now? I'll see you tonight."

"That's the problem."

"What? What problem? Your number or tonight?"

"I won't be seeing you tonight." _What the fuck? _

"Why aren't you coming? I need to choose tonight!"

"I'm sorry."

"Where are you?"

"At the Royal Court…"

-FH-__

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Court?

**WHOA. THE END IS NEAR.  
AFTER THIS CHAPTER ABOUT 1 OR 2 CHAPTER TIL THE END!**

**Check out my other stories Please. Anyone read The Mortal Instruments? The Infernal Device? Well I just wrote a one shot for the Infernal Devices. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! It's written in 3rd person and I've never written a oneshot in 3rd person before. Please Please check it out?**

**Remember to add my tumblr. Links are on my profile for EVERYTHING including the masquerade ball gowns and masks I described Last chapter.  
I've been extremely busy lately so this chapter is a bit rushed. Sorry for mistakes and just clearing it up for the Americans : _colour _is how you spell _color_ in Australia.**

**Ok THANKS!**

**REVIEW!**

-FH-

I froze, taking in the words.  
Royal. Court.  
Did my ears just deceive me or did I not hear correctly?  
This was some kind of sick joke, wasn't it? He couldn't be at court! He had to be there when I picked!  
"What the fuck are you doing at fucking court?" I said slowly, saying the words through grunted teeth. "Unless the court is under attack or the Queen herself has been murdered, you better have a good explanation."  
"I-" He started. "I'm so sorry."  
"Just get back and it'll be fine."  
"No. I'm not only sorry for that. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have but it was a direct order. I couldn't disobey!"  
"Wait- what?"  
"Please, I'm sorry."  
"What. Hold up. Rewind. Why are you sorry? What are you talking about?"  
"It's a long story. I feel like such a coward not telling you in person. How could I be so stupid and allow myself to carry on like this?"  
"Chris-"  
"I'm sorry!" He wailed. He's on the verge of tears, I could hear it in his voice.  
"Explain."  
Lissa - who was still doing my hair - gave me a weird look.  
'What's going on?' She mouthed.  
'Later.' I mouthed back.  
She nodded and walked out of the room, giving me some privacy.  
"Explain now." I prompted.  
"Remember how I was Queen Tatiana's guardian?" He paused. "Well... We were close-"  
"Oh God. Don't tell me you're sleeping with her!"  
"No. What? Of course not."  
"Thank God."  
"As I was saying, we were close - not in that way. She would tell me things that the royal families and the council didn't know yet. She would gossip with me and share things about her family and plans. One day, she came to me and had a new plan. You know this already. She wanted Adrian and Lissa together. But what you didn't know were the extremes she would have gone to get them together."  
"I don't understand." I said when he paused for breath.  
"You will. The extremes she was willing to go to was simple. Me. I was to guard at ST Vladimir's and observe the Princesses's relationships and report back to the Queen."  
"You were a spy?" My voice cracked with betrayal.  
"In some sense."  
"Some?" I shrieked. "You were spying on Lissa! I trusted you."  
"Please. Let me continue."  
I took a deep breath in a failed attempt at calming myself.  
"Go ahead."  
"This part is worse." He warned. "So not only did I have to spy, but I had to try to... try to-um..."  
"Try to um what?"  
"Break Lissa and Christian up." He whispered.  
"What?"  
"I know you're angry-"  
"Try pissed. But you didn't break them up so it's fine."  
My statement was met with silence.  
"What. Did. You. Do?"  
"They um broke up last night."  
"No, they didn't. Lisa would have told me."  
"She didn't want to upset you. She's been blocking her feelings through the bond, if you haven't noticed."  
I slipped into Lissa's mind straight away. Sure enough, her thoughts were empty. Pulling out, I saw red.  
"You fucking bastard. What did you do?"  
"I paid some Moroi to kiss Christian in front of Lissa and say something that suggested they were together."  
"You're lucky you left campus. If the ball wasn't on tonight I would fly to court and rip your balls off!"  
"Rose- I'm sorry!"  
"I liked you Chris. I cared about you and trusted you. And you threw all that back in my face!"  
"I'm sorry! I love you Rose. If you could give me a second chance?"  
"This just makes my final decision easier."  
With that last remark, I hung up and threw my phone against the wall.  
It smashed into a million tiny pieces and they littered the floor now.  
Collapsing on the bed, I covered my face with a pillow to muffle the yells.  
"Th... Bas...ad!" The pillow worked well.  
"Rose? Rose!" Lissa rushed into the room, seeing a broken phone and a broken me.  
"What happened?"  
I forgot out my problems for a second and threw the pillow away.  
"Why did you tell me you and Christian broke up?" I tried to say but my voice broke. I didn't cry, knowing that my makeup would smudge. I was just really pissed at the moment. So pissed that you could probably die from my glare.  
"What? How do you know?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I ignored her question.  
"You were so down with the whole Dimitri and Ch-"  
"Do. Not. Say that low life bastard's name."  
"Oh God. What happened? That's why you're angry."  
"You'll be angry too, after I tell you."  
"Why do I have a terrible feeling that this is bad?"  
"Because it is."  
"Explain."  
"That fucking dickhead was a spy. He broke the two of you up!"  
"Wait- what? Spy for who? And he didn't break us up. Christian was seeing a another women behind my back."  
"No no no. Queen Bitch wants you and Adrian together so she got him to spy on you and he paid some chick to kiss Christian."  
"Oh God." Lissa sat down on the bed and closed her eyes to stop tears from falling. "I yelled at him. I didn't believe him. I broke up with him. Oh God. And that's why Tatiana tried to get Adrian to help me organize the ball but he constantly refused."  
"I didn't know that" She shrugged. "We'll fix this Christian mess after I kill the fucker."  
"Rose. As much as I dislike him, you can't kill him."  
"Sure I can. I am."  
"He's a royal guardian. Tatiana's going to be pretty angry if her guard was killed by you. She'll put you in court prison and have you executed. Then we'll have to bust you out."  
"Mh. No. I'm pretty good at hiding the evidence. I'll frame someone else."  
"And pray tell me whom?"  
"Tasha."  
"Oh God. Forget it. Just get ready for the ball. This must be really hard on you. How are you going to cope?"  
"Simple. Move on."  
"Huh?"  
I smiled. The smile didn't reach my eyes until I spoke my next words.  
"Dimitri's waiting. Come on."

-FH-

Camera's flashed. People posed. Memories were made.  
Music was pumped through the hall and flash lights raced across the dance floor. People grinded and danced amongst one another.  
I was so happy Lissa let me hook the gym up with surround sound and stage lights otherwise we would be waltzing to classical shit like she planned.  
People were evidently happy. Not a face was smile-less. And against Lissa's wishes, I ended up spiking the punch. She doesn't know -yet.  
Lissa and I stayed together trying to find our men. Christian was no where to be seen and neither was Dimitri. He wasn't hard to miss. Surely I could find him soon?  
I sculled my spiked punch while Lissa fussed over finding leaves and dirt under her table cloth. Oh Shit. Hopefully she won't blame m-  
"Rose. How did this get here?"  
"Um. The flowers were... Breeding? Yeah. They were sexing it up and hiding their fallen leaves because they like it rough." What the fuck? Where was my brain?  
"Then where did the dirt and spilled water come from?  
I raised my eyebrows suggestively.  
"This better be the only thing you did wrong." She hissed.  
"Yep." I said hoping she won't find out about the punch.  
She sighed and turned to face me. Her eyes bulged out of her head.  
"Um Rose. Come this way. There's ... Something I need you to look at." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the opposite direction. I twisted my head back to where she was looking.  
What I saw broke my heart.  
Dimitri looking as gorgeous as ever in a black tux and half face mask with a little skank clinging to his arms.  
"What the fuck?" I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"You saw?" Lissa stopped and squeezed my hand. "It's okay. There is probably a very good explanation for this."  
"With that bitch involved? No way."  
Tasha spotted me and smirked, pulling Dimitri in my direction. My heart ached.  
He wore a blank expression but when he looked at her, his face lit up into a broad smile. What was he smiling at? Her ugly, scared face? Her slutty, tight clubbing dress that was obviously three sizes to small for her? She wasn't even wearing a mask! She looked like a hooker, not a 31 year old royal attending a masquerade ball.  
Lissa gasped. "What is she wearing?"  
"Nothing." She might as well have with that dress.  
She narrowed her eyes at Tasha. Through the bond, I could tell she was pissed at Tasha for taking Dimitri and for breaking her strict ball appropriate dress code.  
"Tasha. Dimitri." I growled as she stood in front of us. Her eyes were locked with Dimitri's.  
"Say 'hello', Dimitri."  
"Hello."  
Dimitri didn't even glance at me. Lissa gasped once again. I slipped into her head curiously.  
Lissa had summoned Tasha and Dimitri's aura. And it was not good.  
Tasha's aura was surrounded by the normal colours found around people but some colours were dominate more than others. Colours that represents love and jealousy. Pinks, reds and greens whirled around her. Lissa looked at Dimitri and observed.  
His aura was... Blank. All colours were blurred and blended together. The array flickered around him. Pulling out of Lissa's mind, I realized what his aura meant.  
"You fucking bitch!" I growled. "You're compelling him!"  
She smirked. "I'm only getting him to ... Follow his heart."  
"You meant follow your wishes. Stop this now."  
"No."  
"I mean it bitch. If you think I'm angry, when Dimitri is released from the compulsion he's going to be furious."  
A cruel smile crept upon her face. "Who said I was going to release him?"  
Before I sprang forward to add a matching scar and bruises to her ugly face, Lissa's voice sounded.  
"Tasha. Release Dimitri from your compulsion then get the hell off campus."  
Lissa's voice was sickly sweet and innocent. Calm and gentle in a way. Her piercing jade green Dragomir eyes glared at Tasha.  
Tasha turned to Dimitri, blinked then ran out of the hall.  
"That was easy. Why didn't we think of that earlier? She smiled.  
"What happened?" A husky voice asked.  
I turned around and smiled.  
"Dimitri! I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Rose? What happened?"  
"Tasha compelled you to be with her."  
"What? I swear I'm gonna-"  
"Shh." I cooed. "It's all good."  
"You didn't kill her did you?"  
"God knows how much I wish I did. But she's gone. Or going."  
"That's great." He paused. A frown now plastered on his face. "Where's Connor?"  
"Gone."  
"Gone?"  
"At court?"  
"Court?"  
"Long story. He was a spy for Queen Bitch."  
"Oh. I'm sorry Roza. I know you care about him."  
"Cared."  
"Huh?"  
"Past tense."  
"So. What's going to happen now?"  
"Even if he was here I was going to choose you."  
That was true. Even though I cared about Chris, I had known and loved Dimitri longer. I knew everything about Dimitri and he knew everything about me. We were in sync.  
I was going to explain my decision but instead, he kissed me.  
It was our first kiss in ages. I hadn't kissed him since he had left a while ago. Even if it had been weeks and weeks, we still kissed as if nothing had happened. And that's all that mattered.  
The kiss was slow and passionate. We threw all our love in the kiss.  
We pulled back when we heard sound next to us. Lissa was crying.  
"You guys finally worked it out!  
We smiled in response.  
"We still need to talk later." I said to Dimitri and he nodded. I smiled and changed the subject.  
"Come on Dimitri, Lissa. The night's still young and we have a graduation to celebrate!"  
They cheered in agreement and we went to fill up our drinks.  
I sculled mine, eager to just hop onto the dance floor with Dimitri.  
He finished and I was about to drag him off when Lissa turned towards me.  
"Hey, did the punch taste a little funny to you?"

-FH-

**PLEASE REVIEW~!~~**


	22. Chapter 22 Happy Ending?

**I'M ALIVE. YEAH. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE MONTHS. DAMN. Okay. **

**I am SORRRRRRRRRYYYY!**

**Hopefullu this 4,000 word final chapter makes up for my lack of time organisation? I've been so busy with assignments and tests. Right now I should be studying and assignmenting so yeah.**

**This is the final chapter! No sequal - sorry. **

**And for those who read "Badass Hathaway" - I don't know if I'm gonna continue it. I haven't updated that in AGEEESSS.**

**I have 1003 reviews so far. YAY WE MADE IT PAST THE 1000 MARK! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this little story. And for those who followed this story from chapter one - I LOVE YOU. It's been a very long journey and it's finally over.**

**Read my one shots? **

**.net/s/6567720/1/How_did_I_get_so_lucky**

**.net/s/6573827/1/When_Love_Takes_Over**

**and my other stories? THANKS.**

**And I may start a new story eventually. Or maybe a Vampire Diaries fanfic. Who knows.**

**And I started watching SUPERNATURAL. OMG I AM IN LOVE. IT IS FANTASTIC. **

******ANWAY. Enjoy and review the last chapter!**  


**..**

**..**

**..**

Golden rays of warmth hovered over the school in early morning, or night in Moroi terms and time. I was sitting on an old ledge that was dangerously close to the end of the balcony. I came to this balcony every 'night' to clear my head. I hadn't visited in a while because of my life's drama so I thought why not? The balcony was located on top of my dorm and was easily accessible due to my awesome stealthy ninja skills. It also helped having a room on the highest level in the novice dorm buildings. All I had to do was climb up the drain pipe outside my window and there I was.

A lot had been going in lately at St. Vladimir's Academy. Dimitri left then came back. Chris and I were a couple. Chris backstabbed me and Lissa. Dimitri and I are a couple. And on top of that, Graduation party was yesterday which means today are my final trials. Busy life much?

The balcony had a breath taking view of the school. It was sunset and the sun's rays laced around the pine trees surround the academy and a soft fresh smelling breeze swept through the deserted school grounds. Long shadows danced around waiting until the sun set. Sweet silence filled the air comfortably. Warmth tickled my skin one last time before the sun stepped down from its heavenly staged and bided farewell until tomorrow.

I had a lot of my mind at the moment. With Chris finally showing his true colours and Dimitri finally being mine, I had no time to even think about trials. Final trials were the most important test that a novice had to take. It was the test that determined if you'll become a guardian or not. And here I am thinking about my love life. That could wait, couldn't it?

I just have to … forget. Calm down. Get ready for the test of my life. If I failed this test, that was it. All my hard work would have been a waste. My life would have been a waste. Oh God. That so doesn't make me nervous.

On a brighter note, last night's graduation party was fantastic. We partied all night, celebrating Graduation Eve. We were allowed to have fun but the party ended early since final trials were the day after. We needed a good night's sleep.

At the party, we had no worries about Tasha. Thank God Lissa got rid of her. I still don't know how we didn't think of compulsion earlier. I somehow managed to get Chris off my mind. Whether it was the spiked punch or my restored happiness, who knows?

Dimitri and I made up. That was the highlight of my night. Everyone applauded us and even announced our getting back together. I smiled at the memory. Dimitri and I still had to have a little chat about us though.

The only problem? Liss and Christian. Caught in all my drama, I didn't get a chance to fix Lissa's drama. She needed a happy ending, and I was going to make that happen.

"Rosemarie! Now!" I looked over the edge of the building to see a pissed off Stan. "Hurry up!"

Yeah. I'll fix Lissa's relationship problems. Right after my final trials.

-FH- -FH- -FH- -FH- -FH- -FH-

Lights flashed repeatedly, following the rhyme of the traditional trials song the school's band played. As the guardians finished setting up the final touches to the course, Novices cracked their necks trying to catch a sneak peak of the obstacle. The crowd roared wildly as Alberta stood on the small stage off the field and announced that the trials were about to start.

The event was massive. The annual final trials for Novices were important so it was natural for the occasion to be very impressive.

In the back preparation and waiting room, Novices stretched, panicked and were asking teachers that had been mentors for advice. I was all alone.

Dimitri had been called to actually test people on the field. In my opinion, that was completely unfair. Which novice would beat a Russian god like him? There was no competition.

I sighed and glanced at my friends. Eddie and Meredith were off stretching and talking tactics. Shane was talking to some new guardian and everyone else was peeking through the window watching the first trial.

Not me. I was going in there blind. It was cheating learning the course before hand, that's why I was just clearing my mind in the back. Deep breaths. I thought. Clear your mind.

I was nearly calm when a voice interrupted by thoughts.

"Hathaway! We were worried you wouldn't show up. Some people even started making bets about whether or not you'll show."

A normal person would have said that teasingly, even if it was true. But Stan Alto was – and always will be – a dick. A serious, stone faced dick. Stan busied himself in the storage closet, looking for supplies.

"Oh really? What are the odds? I could still leave, make some pocket money."

He glared at me and then went back onto the field once he collected some more materials.

"Oh God." I muttered. I closed my eyes again, attempting to calm myself down again.

I started thinking about what Dimitri would say in this situation, if he was here. Only, I was interrupted again.

"Are you meditating?" A voice I knew so well remarked.

"Mum?" I stared in disbelief. Sure enough a little red headed midget stood in front of me. "Why are you here?"

"You honestly thought I'd miss your trials?"

"Um…" I really didn't think she would come. Shouldn't she be in Nepal with Lord Selzky? She never showed interest in my life but … she's here.

"Thanks." I smiled. Maybe having my mother encouraging me before the biggest test in my life isn't so bad?

"I couldn't miss it." She returned my smile. "Never could your father."

"Father?" I said. Father? I don't even know my father! Why would he be here?

"Yes. Father. He's the one with the scarf over there." She pointed into the crowd to a tanned, Turkish Moroi wearing a bright scarf and pinstripe suit. He had a beard and wore flashy jewellery. He looked like a pirate.

"My father is a Turkish Mobster Pirate dude?"

"Rosemarie! Abe Mazur is a nice guy." I looked back into his direction. He was in a conversation with…

"Is that Adrian with the mobster?" I squeaked. "Adrian was just starting to be less annoying! He even gave up cigarettes a couple of days ago. This is going to ruin everything."

"Adrian won't affect Abe." My mum said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh. It's Abe influencing Adrian I'm worried about."

"Why do you care?"

"He's my friend." I paused trying to make out the words coming from their mouths. "Do you think they're talking about me?"

"Rosemarie!" My mother scolded. You are about to take the most important test of your life. Forget about them. Just be calm. I need to go now. You are about to be called up soon and I want to watch."

"Ok. Bye." I waved at her retreating figure.

Everything with my mother was fast, simple and professional. Her visits were never long, if I was lucking enough to be graced with her presence. Well. No one to disturb me now.

I close my eyes and all thoughts left my mind. Gone with my mother, father, Chris, Lissa and Dimitri. It was time to actually concentrate on the test I was about to take. Maybe I should meditate?

I sighed again and tilted my head back against the wall behind me. Wow. I actually calmed down.

Thump Thump.

Footsteps banged on the ground next to me.

"For fuck's sak-"

I was silenced with a kiss.

I returned the kiss eagerly, before breaking apart. I knew those soft lips anywhere.

"Dimitri…" I breathed against his mouth.

"Roza…" My heart sped up at the use of my nickname.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the field."

"I couldn't let you take your final trials without wishing you luck." I smiled.

"Don't worry Comrade. I'm awesome. I can do this blindfolded. Hell, I'm might even do it. Do you have a blindfold? I might let you tie it on for me…"

"Oh really?" He remarked in the same teasing tone I used. "Who would untie it afterwards?"

"I was thinking we could recycle the blindfold for later." I smirked.

"Oh Roza. Sometimes I think every day I spend with you if my own personal trial."

"You need to be tested somehow." We laughed and soon all nervous feelings escaped my body. Seeing Dimitri had finally allowed me to calm down. He paused, finger to his eyepiece. He must be needed on the field now.

"Good luck. Not that you need it." He kissed me a final time and went off toward the field. Oh God.

Ok. Ok. Ok. I closed my eyes once again. If someone disturbs me I swear to God-

"Rosemarie Hathaway!"

"What!" I opened my eyes to see that no one has called me. The doors to the field opened.

That means… Oh No. Great. My trial.

I took a deep breath and walked toward the field where I would take the test that would determine my future.

-FH- -FH- -FH- -FH- -FH- -FH-

Trials were a blur.

As soon as I stepped onto the field, the test began. I was given a Moroi – some new guardian – and I had to escape a group of strigoi. As soon as my charge was with me, I was surrounded by 5 guardians in black. Shit.

I had no time to think. I grabbed my charge and told him we needed to run towards the bridge. He was resistant at first – playing the part of a terrified Moroi – but soon I used my "nice voice" and he began to run.

The guardians were on us. My charge got to the bridge and stopped.

"We can't make it." He cried.  
"Sure you can. You need to cross the bridge. Now." I pushed him a bit for encouragement.  
"What about you."  
"Don't worry about me."

I stayed behind while he crossed the bridge. I took down the closest guardian near me by a punch to the shoulder and practise stake through the heart. The practise stakes were blunt and didn't hurt anyone, although you could tell if you knew how to use a stake properly by the force of our strike.

Two other guardians ganged up on me, trying to use numbers to bring me down. I somehow managed to knock one out and then stake the other.

There were still more guardians after me but I needed to find my Moroi. I crossed the bridge carefully. It was old and rickety. Some loose and lost planks showed that other novices had unfortunately found weak spots.

I found my charge near the end of the bridge.

"Stop!" I called after him. He stopped and looked at me questionably. "Ok. I need to you grab hold of the side ropes and hold on. Do not let go no matter what." He nodded and complied to my wishes. I did the same.

Just as the guardians were about to cross the bridge, I took out the knife I was supplied with and slashed both side ropes, resulting in the bridge collapsing.

With that done, I helped my Moroi escape from the bridge and we ran to the finish line.

It was as if the test lasted 5 minutes. I was in and out of the arena.

"That's it?" I asked Alberta and Dimitri as they met me on the sideline.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked. His face was glowing with pride. Huh. I must have done good.

"It was…" I searched my brain for a word. I didn't want to say easy, because it wasn't. "Short?"

"Rose. You were out there for 1 hour." Alberta chimed in.

"Really?"

"Really. And you were fantastic." Alberta hugged me and then went off to announce the next novice.

"Roza. You were amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Comrade" I smiled and hugged him. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lasted out there. Thanks."

"It wasn't me. It was you." He kissed my forehead.

"So. What happens now?"

"Now, you become a guardian."

-FH- -FH- -FH- -FH- -FH- -FH-

...

...  
The room was gorgeous. Lissa had really outdone herself. But why wouldn't she? She had loads of spare time on hand since she no longer spent every waking - and sleeping - second with Christian. she had focused all her time and attention on last night's ball and today's novice graduation party and promise mark ceremony.  
Black and white decorated the room. The colour of death and life. Guardians tended to use these colours traditionally as in bringing dead to strigoi meant more Moroi could give life but Lissa modernized the traditions.  
With the black and white, brilliant bright golds and reds lightened up the room, making it look like an actually celebration. She hadn't gone as far as balloons - thank God - but she did go to the extreme of getting some locked keg or something for the punch so no one - especially me - could spike it. Oh Lissa. Little did she know, I bought an imitation of the locked keg and swapped the boring punch keg with my awesome vodka and punch. I am always 3 steps ahead of her.  
I talked to everyone as the party started. Everyone congratulated me on my "wonderful test". I didn't think people would actually go out of their way to congratulate me, but they did. Lissa was extremely proud of me - she tell me know through the bond and in person - but what she kept secret was that she felt lonely and hurt. I think it is the time to activate mission "Get Lissa Laid."  
"Dimitri!" I called out for him. He was setting up the stage for the promise mark ceremony but quickly dropped the task at hand when I called him. One of the many reasons why I love him. He'll do anything for me, anytime.  
"Yes, Roza?" He asked when caught up with me. We were walking out of the ceremony hall, and towards somewhere quieter so I could fill him in on my plan.  
"I need you to help me with something important."  
"Anything."  
"We're going to get Lissa and Christian back together."  
"Good idea. But how?"  
"That's where your help comes in."

-FH-

"Lissa!" I screamed. A worried look crossed my face as I played the role.  
"What?" She asked, confused as to why I was worried.  
"You need to check out the fire classroom now! Some people were ... stealing your party decorations and ... figuring ways on how to spike the punch!"  
"What! Those idiots." She hissed and stormed off towards the elemental fire classroom.  
Step one completed.  
Hopefully Dimitri played his role right.

-FH-

I followed Lissa towards the classroom, trying not to laugh at her mutters about "the stupidity of today's teenage population." She always wanted everything to be perfect for her parties so when I tipped her off about the "party crashers", she raced to action.  
She finally managed to get to the classroom and without thinking she opened the door and banged it shut behind her.  
"Lock it!" I screamed as I saw Dimitri come into view. He complied and then turned towards me with a questioning look.  
"Do you really think this will work?"  
I nodded and smiled.  
"Now we wait-"  
"CHRISTIAN? What are you doing here?"  
A high pitched voice shrieked. Lissa has finally found Pyro.  
I smirked. "These two will be all over each other by the end of the half hour."  
"Yeah." Dimitri agreed.  
"How did you get Christian to come here?"  
"I just told him his teacher wanted to discuss his marks." He shrugged.  
"Simple, yet sly. Me likey."  
Dimitri shook his head at my comment then set his eyes on the little window in the door.  
Christian and Lissa were just staring at each other - glaring was actually a better word. No one moved, no one spoke.  
Maybe this would take longer than half an hour?  
"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. They glared at each other again. Oh Lord.  
"That's it." Lissa turned her back on Pyro and tried to open the classroom door, only it was locked.  
"Damn it." She swore while fiddling with the lock.  
Christian came over and examined the door knob.  
"It's locked from the outside! Damn." Fire lit up on the tips of his fingers and he tried to burn the lock.  
"Nah huh!" I yelled from the other side. "Everything in the fire classroom is fire proof!" Aren't I a genius? There was a reason I picked this room.  
"Rose?" Christian and Lissa exclaimed in unison.  
"You aren't getting out until you make up!"  
"You're being childish!" Lissa screamed.  
"Rose. Open this door now or I'll set you alight."  
"Fireproof, remember?"  
"Guh!"  
I laughed at these failed attempted of getting out.  
"Now make up! Me and Dimitri are going for a walk. By the time we come back you better have settled this."  
"Wait? Guardian Belikov was apart of this plan?"  
"BYE!"  
I grabbed Dimitri and hurried off, their screams and yells become just cries in the distance.

-FH-

"Um... about the talk we were supposed to have..."  
I trailed off, mid-sentence.  
Dimitri and I were talking around campus on our last day of being at the academy. We were just taking in the scenery and saying goodbye.  
"Yeah?" He responded.  
"Maybe we should talk now?"  
"Um. Okay. What happened with ... him?" Dimitri avoided saying his name - thankfully.  
"He was a fucking dick. He was spying on Liss and Christian on behalf of the Queen! He broke them up with a bullshit lie and then ran away. The pussy!"  
"If I ever see him again, I will kill him."  
"I'll help." We laughed together.  
"What about him liking you, was that a set up?"  
"Well... he says it isn't. I think it was all about of his devious plan. I hate him more than I hate 80's music."  
"You've never listened to 80's before."  
"Comrade, I had to endure 5 hours worth of 80's music on our way to my qualifier, not to mention all the times you played your gay songs during practice!"  
"Huh."  
"Yeah. Huh."  
A silence fell upon us as we continued to walk. The sun was setting over the horizon, causing long shadows to stretch over campus.  
"What happens to us now?" I ask.  
"What do you mean?"  
"How can we be together if you are both guarding Lissa?"  
"About that..." I gave him a questioning look, begging him to continue. "I organized a transfer."  
"What!" I screamed. "You're leaving me?"  
"What?"  
"You transferred! Oh God. Is she pretty? And she's Moroi? I can't compete with that!-"  
"Roza! Stop. What are you talking about?"  
"You transferred charges. You probably got re-assigned to some beautiful Moroi who could give you children." A tear leaked from my eye. I was on the verge of crying.  
And then Dimitri started laughing.  
"What?" I snapped.  
"I'm not leaving you." It took a moment for those words to register.  
"Huh?"  
"I got reassigned to Christian."  
"OH MY GOD!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He was a genius! Christian was with - or will be - with Lissa all the time and we could be together! We could take holidays off at the same time and everything.  
"This is your best idea, yet!"  
"I know." He smiled.  
Maybe we were going to have a proper happy ending after all. But first.  
"Come on. Let's go check on the love birds."

-FH-

"Lissa, I love you. Please forgive me." Christian pleaded.

"Oh Christian!" Liss flung herself in his arms and kiss him lovingly.

Gag! This is as sucky as a bad love movie.

"Alright. That's enough!" I opened the door and grabbed them both before they started ... going at it in a classroom. "You love her. She loves you. Now LET'S PARTY."

...

...

...

We all went back to the party where they were in the middle of giving Eddie his promise mark. Everyone cheered and clapped as the inker bandaged his neck and Alberta read out that he was now an official guardian. And then Alberta called me up.

I walked up proudly and took my seat. Staring into all of the eyes looking back at me in awe, I felt as if a chapter was ending in my life. No longer would I be a novice, but a guardian.

The sting of the needle pricked my neck as Alberta read out my trial marks. I was surprised, they were the highest in the year by far. All my hardwork had finally paid off. In no time, my mark was ready and I was announced a guardian.

"I present, Guardian Rose Hathaway." The crowd cheered and clapped as loud as they could, screaming out things like "We love you Rose" and "Well done!".

I smiled and went back to my friends. We had done it. We had survived high school and a mess of a world. We had made it.

"I'm so proud of you, my love." Dimitri whispered in my eye.

"So all your awesome training sessions didn't go to waste Comrade?" I laughed.

"No they didn't Roza."

"I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too Rose."

His lips met mine and not too far away I heard a similar exchange between Lissa and Christian.

One chapter of our lives have ended and now a new one begins.

...

...

...

**This wasn't betaed and it's a bit rushed so sorry! Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter either way. Again, sorry for not updating.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ily.**


End file.
